Enjoy the ride
by Mirlana
Summary: Après CA2, le soldat de l'Hiver est perdu, il ne sait pas qui il est exactement. Les réponses sont encore floues. Il s'est mis en tête de retrouver les fragments de son passé. S'il faut passer par Captain America, le S.H.I.E.L.D ou HYDRA, il le fera. Il n'est qu'un soldat après tout, sa vie n'a pas de valeur...mais sa rédemption : oui. [Terminée] (Ne prend pas en compte CIVIL WAR)
1. Chapter 1 : Passé entrouvert

_''The night is bitter cold_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_That I'm sleepless_  
_Waitin' like a ghost_  
_When I need you the most_  
_I go unnoticed''_

**_KREWELLA - Human_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Passé entrouvert**

* * *

**L**a pièce sombrait dans l'obscurité à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, perdant de ses lumières qui s'éteignaient une à une mettant fin à toute gloire sur les objets présentés. Le documentaire se coupa au milieu de son histoire, les voix se turent pour laisser place à un long silence de recueillement. La pellicule ne tournait plus, le vidéoprojecteur était arrêté laissant le mur blanc face à lui. La foule d'intéressée avait quitté les lieux depuis un quart d'heure déjà, il ne restait plus personne, pratiquement plus personne à part un seul être encore assis sur un banc.  
C'était un homme, un jeune homme qu'on pouvait croiser toute la journée ici presque à la même place. Le silence semblait lui coller à la peau, il était présent comme il ne l'était pas tellement qu'il correspondait à aucun bruit. Même les habitués qui aimaient revenir visiter vous diront ne l'avoir jamais rencontré et pourtant, lui aussi était un habitué de l'exposition. La voix du gardien annonçant la fermeture du musée avait résonné depuis longtemps dans les haut-parleurs, cet homme n'avait même pas fait attention car il était impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Alors qu'attendait-il ? Il n'y avait plus rien à attendre, et puis, il avait assez bien attendu pour continuer à le faire puisque la fin était annoncée. Donc, que regardait-il ? Fort heureusement, il pouvait admirer encore un peu ce qui avait malgré les faibles lumières allumées la nuit.

Les yeux de ce jeune homme étaient comme attirés par la dernière lumière qui éclairait de ce tableau, juste à côté de la pièce maîtresse de l'exposition qui se trouvait derrière l'homme. À priori, il avait la carrure d'un homme banal. Il portait des vêtements du parfait américain qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer dans la rue c'est-à-dire une casquette noire et un sweat-shirt gris. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ramenés à l'arrière de son crâne, sous sa casquette. De cette façon, sans le vouloir il mettait en valeur ses épaules droites et cette carrure exceptionnelle. Les muscles ressortaient à travers le tissu, malgré l'épaisseur on pouvait apercevoir les courbes qui se traçaient dessus à certains endroits. S'il voulait apparaître comme une personne normale, c'était un peu raté : la puissance émanait de son corps.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, il observait intensément ce long tableau où une longue description était inscrite. Elle parlait d'un homme, d'un vrai soldat, considéré comme mort durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Son nom ? **_James Buchanan « Bucky » Barnes_****.**

_Maintenant qu'il le relisait, _ce surnom lui revenait fréquemment en tête.

'' - Bucky '', souffla-t-il.

Il se répéta. Encore et toujours pour être sûr d'avoir compris le sens, c'était si familier et si lointain, l'homme avait du mal à se défaire de ce nom. L'avait-il déjà entendu ? Souvent et jamais à la fois. La question charriait son esprit sujet au calme, _il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux_. Comment croire à une vérité qui paraissait si fausse ? Il s'était habitué à n'avoir aucun nom. Souvent, il était appelé _soldat_ pour faire court à son surnom :_ l___e soldat de l'hiver___. _Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas besoin d'un nom. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, il n'était qu'une arme qu'on utilisait. Soldat, ce mot sonnait mieux que ce surnom : Bucky.

''- Monsieur, il va falloir que je ferme le musée. ''

Un vieil homme se tenait à ses côtés, avec sa lampe torche il donna un coup de lumière sur son visage pour le faire réagir. Le soldat avait la capuche remontée sur sa casquette, il ne ressentit que brièvement la lumière et sa sensation de chaleur sur lui. Malgré ce geste, il ne bougea pas d'un cil toujours concentré sur cette description.

Le gardien de nuit fronça les sourcils, ce jeune homme était complètement dans la lune pensa-t-il. Il se savait vieux mais de là à se faire ignorer misérablement, il avait bien mérité sa retraite. Cette fois, l'employé décida de rappliquer et s'il devait y mettre le ton, c'était avec joie. Finis les petits voyous sans aucun respect, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était la politesse. L'homme souleva son buste et mit en avant sa carrure de gardien avec des années d'expérience, cette tunique qui ressemblait à celle d'un policier devait induire à l'inconnu un peu plus de respect pour sa personne. Sans succès, il n'abandonna pas sa stratégie et donna un coup de lumière sur la plaque dédiée à l'ancien homme de main de _Captain America_. Il titillait l'inconnu en lui bloquant sa lecture, la lumière se reflétait dessus et masquait les écritures. En faisant cela, le vieil homme devint curieux, il s'attendait encore à un fan devant l'image de Captain America mais ce tableau n'était pas à son effigie, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un fan de James Barnes. À son tour, il perdit la notion du temps au côté de l'inconnu sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Le vieil homme se gratta le menton, se trouvant idiot de rester debout. Il finit par prendre une place sur ce banc. Ils étaient maintenant deux, silencieux à regarder un tableau légèrement éclairé. Le lieu était si calme qu'il faisait penser à un lieu de prière ou un lieu où on pouvait confesser ses péchés. Cet homme voulait-il se faire pardonner ? Cherchait-il une reconnaissance ?

'' - Vous savez, commença le vieil homme. Depuis que ces drôles de bateaux volants sont tombés du ciel il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, je vois presque tous les jours un jeune homme blond, plutôt beau garçon pour son âge, oh et puis je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est jamais accompagné...mais je m'écarte du sujet ! Oui, donc je parlais du jeune homme qui vient souvent ici, et comme vous il s'attarde sur ce portrait et la vitrine juste derrière vous où on voit toute la cavalerie, l_es joyeux Howling Commandos _! ''

L'employé jeta un œil à son voisin qui n'affichait aucune réaction. Faire la discussion avec un inconnu qui ne souhaitait pas parler = mauvaise idée. Dorénavant, le gardien du musée se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante après l'épisode de l'ignorance. Il réprima un soupir, tapota ses jambes au rythme des pieds qui tapaient sur le sol marbré de blanc pour se trouver un nouveau plan. Après une bonne minute, il finit par agir et cette fois, pariant sur son bon côté amical. Prenant son courage du rebelle qu'il avait été à sa jeunesse, il lui donna une tape à l'épaule.  
Le silencieux sursauta prit au dépourvu par ce geste plutôt inattendu, son bras métallique se déplaça sobrement vers sa hanche pour tâter le couteau dans l'étui. Si cette personne, qu'il remarqua enfin, se rapprochait trop de lui ou continuait sur cette avancée, il fallait absolument l'éliminer comme on lui répétait à chaque fois.

_Aucun échec n'est accepté, la réussite est primordiale et sera récompensée._

_''_ \- Entre-nous...ce jeune homme c'est Steve Rogers, M. Rogers en personne !'' Lui chuchota-t-il en essuyant le verre de ses lunettes.

L'homme en capuche relâcha son emprise sur l'arme blanche. Son voisin avait des informations, il devrait lui laisser parler avant de le neutraliser.

'' - Steve ?..'' ,murmura-t-il sans comprendre.

'' - _Captain America_ ! '' Finit le concierge avec plus de gaieté dans la voix.

Le soldat fit un tour complet sur lui-même pour contempler la vitrine derrière lui. Steve Rogers, l'homme au milieu de son groupe d'hommes redoutés par les Nazis et à sa droite, son acolyte, Bucky. C'était ce qu'il pouvait voir en arrière-plan, une merveilleuse image des héros de l'Amérique qui permettaient aux visiteurs de mettre un visage sur les costumes portés par des mannequins. Était-il possible que le Captain vînt ici pour retrouver ces vieux souvenirs ? Ou pour revoir l'ancien ami perdu en combat qu'il avait revu en lui ?

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - _Pourquoi _quoi ? Pourquoi il vient ? Oh ! Il me l'a dit une fois lorsque je l'ai reconnu, il m'a dit qu'il attendait un ami. J'espère que ce n'était pas vous sinon vous n'êtes pas très habile tous les deux, il n'était pas sûr lui-même qu'il viendrait par ici et pourtant, il venait toujours pour vous retrouver enfin si c'est bien vous ? ''

__« Bucky... Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes »__ lui avait-il dit. Il ne l'avait pas cru, et ne voulait pas l'entendre dire alors il l'avait frappé encore et encore pour le faire taire.

'' - Non, ce n'est pas moi. ''

Le soldat de l'hiver baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains, l'une était en chair et en os tandis que l'autre n'était qu'un bout de métal. Il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment, il avait toujours été un soldat et rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi hésitait-il encore sur son identité, pourquoi se retrouvait-il au milieu ? Tout tournait autour de Captain America...

'' - Demain sera le dernier jour avant que le musée ne ferme pendant un moment, ils veulent partager cette exposition avec les autres pays. Au final, la chance de monsieur Rogers pour revoir son ami se termine...demain soir. Pauvre homme, il a espoir que son ami soit là demain, au dernier jour. J'aurais abandonné dés le premier jour, moi ! ''

L'_espoir_, c'était ce que tout être humain avait au fond de lui, cette petite lueur qui leur donnait la force d'y croire encore. Pour lui, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais peut-être, en y réfléchissant, il devait accepter cette possibilité et donner une chance au capitaine. Redevenir l'homme qui l'avait été, mais s'il le faisait, avait-il droit à la rédemption ? Et ce héros qui respirait l'espoir et la confiance...ça le rendait malade.

Pourtant, le soldat savait qu'il avait déjà connu ce genre de personne dans le passé. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui, il avait une confiance absolue pour ce gosse de Brooklyn...mais qui était-il ? Il n'arriver pas à trouver son nom dans ses souvenirs, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui demander de l'aide. Lui seul pouvait répondre à ses questions.

'' - Je ne me suis pas encore présenté,_ Stan L— ''_

'' - Il viendra. ''

'' - Pardon ? ''

'' - Un jour, je suis sûr que son ami viendra. ''

'' - Bien sûr, j'espère de tout cœur pour lui ! Ah mais votre...votre visage me dit quelque chose, on sait déjà rencontré ? '' Demanda-t-il hésitant.

L'homme se releva sèchement du banc pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il rabaissa sa casquette pour mieux cacher son visage puis remit ces mains dans ces poches. Il en avait trop dit, il devait partir à présent. Disparaître pour survivre. Stan l'avait déjà remarqué au fil de ses nombreuses visites, il ne pouvait plus revenir ici sans se faire interpeller. C'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait ici, les soupçons étaient trop nombreux. Peu importe, il connaissait tous les textes, il venait juste ici pour passer du temps. Maintenant qu'il détenait son passé, c'était de son devoir de s'en rappeler.

Le gardien du musée finit par le rattraper, à bout de souffle, lorsque celui-ci ferma la grande porte derrière lui. Le vieil homme l'ouvrit une seconde fois pour s'adresser à cet inconnu qui descendit déjà les marches.

'' - Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? '' s'écria-t-il.

L'homme à la capuche s'arrêta un instant se posant lui-même la question. Comment pouvait-il l'affirmer ?  
Quand les nuages se dissipèrent, la pleine lune fit son entrée et berça de ses rayons le visage du mystérieux jeune homme. Quand celui-ci se retourna pour lui répondre, Stan vit deux yeux bleus brillants rejoints d'un doux sourire encore timide. Il l'avait reconnu mais n'avait plus de mots à cet instant.

'' - Si son ami ne vient pas, je sais qu'il ira à sa recherche. Il lui a fait une promesse, jusqu'à la fin il sera là pour lui. ''

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, j'espère que ce début vous a plu, je ne sais pas encore quand la suite sortira. Pour l'instant, je l'appelle chapitre pilote, je ne sais pas encore si je vais poursuivre cette histoire, tout dépendra des avis pour savoir si l'histoire vaut le coup ! J'ai prévu plus d'actions ne vous inquiétez pas... Ce n'est que le début !  
**/!\ L'image de la fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai quelque peu changé mais sinon la personne qui l'a dessiné a marqué ses initiales sur ce dessin. Voilà, si elle se reconnait, je la félicite pour ce merveilleux dessin de Bucky ! (Et si elle veut que je l'enlève, je le ferais.)**_

(Corrigé le 13/09/15)

**_\- Les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas (que ce soit pour maintenant ou pour les chapitres à venir)._**

_Une review ? :) J'en serais très ravie ~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Indépendance

**Chapitre 2 : Indépendance**

* * *

**L**es chaînes de télé défilaient les unes après les autres, aucune ne restait plus de cinq secondes face à l'homme. Ce temps lui suffisait largement pour lire les gros titres ou de voir les choses essentiels. Les reportages et les commentaires des journalistes ne l'intéressaient pas, leurs paperasses se résumaient à mettre en boucle la même vidéo en arrière plan : le _plus grand hélicoptère de tout les temps _chutant des cieux et de rajouter leurs commentaires tout en questionnant des spécialistes sur le sujet selon eux. Ils ne faisaient que de se tromper, leurs informations étaient fausses et ils inventaient des choses étranges pour retenir le téléspectateur sur la chaîne. Parfois, il tombait sur des gros titres au sujet du S.H.I.E.L.D qui était devenu une agence terroriste, cela ne l'attirait pas concrètement mais il était lié. Il était d'HYDRA, il se rappelait encore de ce qu'il devait faire là-bas, assassiner le directeur puis plus tard, neutraliser Captain America. Le pays venait juste de perdre sa sécurité, il n'en était pas moins triste ou soulagé la population savait se protéger et maintenant, elle serait encore plus méfiante. Elle ne fera confiance à personne...

Au final, écouter leurs baratins permettaient de perdre du temps. L'_ancien_ soldat s'occupait ainsi, à sa façon. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais il ne le pouvait pas se le permettre aussi. Si ses paupières venaient à se fermer, les cauchemars prenaient possessions de son corps, dévorant son subconscient dans les malheurs de son passé qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un épais brouillard en lui, c'était ça qu'il craignait de voir. L'homme n'était plus qu'un mensonge, des souvenirs effacés...des précieux souvenirs anéantis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une quête d'identité à retrouver.

Les rayons du soleil obstruaient pas à pas dans sa chambre monotone. Ils annonçaient l'arrivée du temps splendide de la matinée d'une couleur vive et chaude. La nuit était passée et c'était un autre jour qui renaissait.  
En jetant la télécommande sur l'autre lit inutilisé, l'homme se releva de son occupation pour abaisser complètement le store de sa seule fenêtre. Ces yeux se rétrécirent au contact d'autant de chaleur, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il ne connaissait que le froid et la solitude. Rester à l'écart du monde réel était une de ces restrictions qui à présent, était devenu un geste de survie. Il l'avait appris par obligation et maintenant, ce n'était qu'une habitude qu'il devait faire à n'importe quelle situation.

_Que vais-je faire de cette journée ?_

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Combien de temps était-il resté dehors depuis qu'il était sorti de la base ? Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, ces missions étaient toujours limitées dans un temps : un soir, un jour, deux jours mais jamais plus de trois à compter d'aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un devait le contacter si il n'était pas au RDV ou si il n'avait pas été encore transporté dans le wagon qui l'emmenait directement à la base.

À la fin de sa dernière mission qui fut un échec _totale, _il avait une pression énorme sur les épaules. Il savait qu'il devait y retourner pour faire sa punition...sur _cette chaise..._mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait l'envie de rester en ville. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait vivant et il ne voulait que continuer sur cette voie pour en savoir plus...sur lui comme pour _cet homme _qu'il était.

Son autorisation de sortir devait se terminer au plus tard, hier. Or, il se tenait encore à l'extérieur dans une chambre jeune d'un motel louée dans la nuit. Quelque chose allait lui retomber dessus et il connaissait parfaitement les conséquences. Il en sera puni, d'abord pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles puis si il ne revenait pas de son propre chef dans le temps imparti alors la punition montait d'un grade et _ils_ allaient le retrouver de gré ou de force pour lui _apprendre_ à nouveau le règlement. Ces gens lui diront que ceci était pour son bien, qu'il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même de devoir passer à nouveau dessus. Un soldat devait suivre les ordres, si les ordres n'étaient pas respectés il était tout à fait normal que la sanction devait tomber.

L'homme au bras métallique se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une petite pièce qui contenait l'essentiel, des toilettes, une douche et un lavabo rouillé avec le temps. Il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, une fois puis deux avant de se résigner à plonger directement la tête sous le jet d'eau à pleine puissance. Alors que l'eau coulait fortement contre ses cheveux, il en profita pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Le froid caressa sa gorge en feu, l'eau l'hydratait physiquement et l'apaisait mentalement.

Lorsqu'il referma le robinet, une idée lui vint. Il avait enfin trouver ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée, retrouver _sa mission_ et le suivre. Pourquoi le suivre et ne pas lui poser des questions ? Tout simplement car il n'en avait pas, il n'était pas prêt à les poser. En le suivant, il allait sûrement trouver ce qu'il cherchait, des lieux où il avait l'habitude de séjourner il y a de cela longtemps. Mais d'abord, il devait récupérer des armes. Si il partait à sa poursuite, il ne sera pas seul à le faire. Les couteaux qu'il avait encore sur lui ne suffisaient pas pour se défendre, les armes à feu qu'il gardait dans un sac de sport ne contenaient plus de munitions. Sans arme il n'était rien, il n'était pas le soldat de l'hiver même si il gardait encore ses propres techniques qui lui avaient donné cette réputation.

Hier soir, il avait repéré une armurerie au coin de la rue. Il ira donc à cet endroit puis il prendra la route au sud en direction du musée. L'homme au bouclier l'attendra certainement comme le vieil homme lui avait dit, cependant il ne rentrera pas à l'intérieur. Il le suivra à sa sortie et quand l'homme se retrouvera seul alors il s'avancera vers lui et lui demandera des réponses...

_Non, je ne peux pas faire ça._

Ces mains se crispaient sur le lavabo. Cette idée venait à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Le brun ne savait pas comment lui face, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui mais c'était impossible. Pour le moment.

Les yeux fermés, l'homme prit enfin conscience que le lavabo se fissurait dans de courts crépitements au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait sa main métallique sur le bord. Pour ne pas engendrer des dégâts, il l'enleva tout de suite et attrapa la serviette qui se situait à proximité. Il s'essuya le visage et les cheveux. Qu'aurait-il fait si le lavabo se serait détaché de son emplacement, le propriétaire serait venu et lui aurait demandé des réparations. Et comme il ne pouvait pas, il l'aurait fait taire de la même façon qu'il faisait disparaître des témoins gênants.

Après un moment, il ouvrit ses yeux pour s'examiner dans le miroir. Au premier abord, il y voyait un inconnu au visage fatigué. Ses doigts se mirent à scruter sa mâchoire, le creux de ses yeux bleus pour finir par toucher sur ses égratignures qui pouvaient faire grimacer plus d'une personne. Exactement comme _lui_, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il était Bucky, on l'appelait _Bucky_.

_Pourquoi Bucky ? Toi qui sait tout, pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de toi ? De moi ?_

La pulsion l'emporta sur son calme et sa main robotique frappa pile au milieu de ce visage triste. Son visage était défiguré par les fissures qui s'étaient formées autour du choc, il pouvait à peine le voir mais il n'avait plus envie de le voir. Quand il retira son poing, des bouts de verre chutèrent dans le lavabo. Voilà il avait fait des dégâts, il espérait grandement que personne ne l'ait entendu. Au même moment, le téléphone sonna bruyamment dans la pièce. La sonnerie le fit vaciller puis il comprit enfin d'où le son strident provenait.

Il ne bougea pas, le problème était cette appel. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Le gérant du motel n'avait rien à lui reprocher en particulier enfin seulement après avoir vu la salle de bain. Mais il était trop loin pour avoir entendu le moindre bruit.  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé tard le soir, celui-ci était à moitié endormi sur son clavier. Ce jeune gringalet n'avait même pas vu son visage quand il lui avait demandé une chambre sans date de sortie et sans argents sur lui avoir payé une caution en avance. Alors d'où provenait cet appel ?

Les gouttes d'eaux qui tombaient une à une de ces cheveux longs entraînaient des percutions dans sa tête. Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, la sonnerie s'arrêta puis elle reprit une seconde après. Quelqu'un essayait de le joindre, l'appel n'était autre que le mauvais présage qu'il attendait de leur part.  
Il sortit de la minuscule pièce et progressa lentement en traînant ses pieds derrière lui. Il arriva avec lourdeur entre les deux lits et la sonnerie retentit de plus fort. L'homme décrocha le téléphone posé sur la commode tout en regardant le carré lumineux qui affichait « _Appel entrant_ ».

Pas de son sur l'autre ligne à part le bruit d'un souffle saccadé, le sien. Le carré lumineux affichait maintenant « _Appel en cours _». Ce silence en disait long... il devait obéir et rentrer à la maison.

_« Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi renier les ordres, soldat ? Nous avons toujours été là, prés de vous. »_

_Boum_. Une voix robotique sortie de nulle part finit par répondre au bout du fil. _Soldat_...la personne savait qui il était et sûrement où il était. Son souffle se faisait plus pesant. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour analyser sa chambre. Aucune caméra ou micro. Cette fausse voix l'avait poignardé en plein cœur. Ils l'ont retrouvé...il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il devait à tout prix s'enfuir et quitter ce motel. Partir loin, aussi loin d'eux.

_« Tout le monde vous attend. Nous avons tellement...de projets pour vous. »_

_Boum. _Son cœur palpitait avec souffrance dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait plus comment réagir ou comment penser, son cerveau était comme déconnecté du monde extérieur mais relié à cette voix. Il devait l'écouter, il l'avait toujours écouté. Une crainte survint et lui donna une sorte d'électrochoc qui remit les rouages en place. Cette personne était toute proche...

« - Non...je ne peux pas. »

_….derrière la fenêtre._

Il jeta le cabinet et se mit à courir férocement vers la porte. Ces bottes noires s'écrasaient sur la moquette, et quand il ouvra la porte avec férocité, il fit trembler les murs autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Les portes des autres chambres étaient fermées et l'allée principal était vide. Et pourtant, ses membres en tremblaient encore d'agitation. Le stress. Il ou elle était là, juste à côté de lui. Derrière cette fenêtre, il l'avait parfaitement senti.

En voulant retourner dans sa chambre, ses pieds butèrent quelque chose. Voilà sa preuve. Il venait de cogner une boite de carton, plus précisément un cadeau au bas de sa porte. Il était emballé d'un ruban rose qui concordait avec la couleur mauve de la boite. Il secoua gentiment la boite, elle était légère et quand il l'approcha à son oreille il n'entendait rien.  
L'homme regarda à gauche puis à droite et rentra le cadeau sous le main à l'intérieur de son petit espace personnel loué pour une nuit.

_Je dois partir. Maintenant._

Précipitamment, il attrapa son sac de sport. Il n'avait rien laissé sur les commodes ou dans la salle de bain. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il repartait les affaires déjà faites. Entre temps, il enfila son sweat-shirt posé sur son lit non défait même si son débardeur noir était encore mouillé. Il prit soin de tenir cette boite mystérieuse bien dans une main et ré-ouvrit la porte les mains chargées.

Tout ce qu'il lui appartenait...était dans ce sac de sport. Grâce à sa force surhumaine, les armes vides pesaient le poids d'une peluche. Il avait toujours sur lui, son costume noir de combat. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer, il savait qu'il en aurait besoin mais la question était de savoir quand ?

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la réception du motel. Le jeune homme d'hier soir était encore là mais cette fois un peu plus réveillé. Il était habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt qui abordait un bouclier bleu, rouge et blanc._ Le bouclier de Captain America_. Ces yeux étaient concentrés sur une console de jeux-vidéos.  
Le soldat regarda encore une fois autour de lui pour être sûre que cette personne ne traînait pas à côté ou le surveillait, puis il posa la clef de sa chambre sur le comptoir.

« - Pour la chambre, je vous payerez plus...—

\- Oh non c'est bon, pas besoin. Votre ami a déjà payé pour votre nuit, le coupa t-il indifférent sans lever les yeux de sa console.

\- Mon ami ?... Comment...était-il ? »

Le gérant prit la clef et la rangea dans son casier. Il réfléchit à la va-vite en bougeant sa bouche dans tous les sens puis le répondit :

« - Grand, costume cravate, une jolie cravate rouge du style _Hitman_. Ah et vous tenez son cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire...je suppose. »

La discussion était inutile et n'amenait à rien. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il faire une description détaillée si il n'avait que des yeux pour son jeu...c'était inévitable après tout. C'était aussi de cette façon que l'ancien soldat avait choisi ce motel, sa tactique venait de se retourner contre lui.

L'homme au bras métallique chuchota un merci et se retourna. Il s'assit sur un canapé dépourvu de sa couleur rouge écarlate et déchira à la hâte le papier cadeau. Au dessus du paquet se situait une enveloppe. Un gros cachet de cire se trouvait au milieu, il avait le symbole d'Hydra. L'organisation qui l'engageait et qui voulait sa peau.

Il pensa un instant sur ce qu'il devait faire en premier, lire la lettre ou regarder le contenu de la boîte avant ? Il choisit de d'ouvrir l'enveloppe en premier comme toute personne aurait fait et commença à lire les quelques lignes écrites à l'encre. Les lettres était subliment écrites, rares étaient les gens qui continuait à écrire avec une plume encrier pour mettre du charme à leurs lettres.

_**'' Voici un présent que nous souhaitons vous offrir. Nous espérons que cela puisse vous aider avant qu'on vienne vous aider. Ne l'oubliez pas, nous sommes les seuls à savoir qui vous êtes réellement.**_

_**Profitez de vos six heures devant vous.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**L'organisation. ''**_

Ces faits et gestes étaient contrôlés. En lisant cette lettre, il comprit qu'il n'était pas si libre que ça. Ils savaient où il était depuis tout ce temps mais ils l'avaient laissé faire, pourquoi ? Ils prenaient plaisir, ça devait être cela. Ils s'amusaient de le voir rechercher son identité alors qu'il avait toujours été dans leurs bras, observé depuis tout ce temps...

_Cinq heures_ avant de revenir une nouvelle fois. C'était un avertissement après ils ne le laisseront pas. Ils le récupéreront.  
Le brun regarda une vieille pendule au mur prés d'un portrait de famille, elle indiquait 8 h 34. Sa liberté arrivera à son terme vers 13 h.

Son corps frissonna quant il répéta le mot _aider_ dans sa tête, ce n'était pas une aide. Ils allaient lui refaire passer ces sales quarts-heures. Il devait partir c'était primordial mais pourquoi fuir si il se savait observé. Il avait besoin d'aide il le savait mais il n'était pas du genre à le demander. Il y avait tant de gens qui voulaient l'aider, pourquoi ce mot le rendait si nerveux ?

Aider...aider..._aider_..._ Captain America peut m'aider_.

Il froissa le papier et regarda curieusement l'intérieur de la boite. Il glissa sa main dedans et au touché, il sentit deux petites choses rectangulaires. Deux plaques de métal se touchèrent dans un _clic_ lorsqu'il leva lentement l'objet de ses attentions qui semblait être un collier.

« - Des plaques d'identités militaires », murmura t-il.

En inclinant légèrement sa main, il fit tourner le dog tag et le nom apparut : **James Buchanan Barnes.**

* * *

_Je ne suis pas James Buchanan Barnes. Je ne suis pas James Buchanan Barnes. Je ne suis pas James Buchanan ne suis pas James Buchanan ne suis pas James Buchanan Barnes. Je suis une arme, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je me sens... si nostalgique ? _

Les deux plaques étaient autour de son cou qu'il cachait sous son sweat-shirt. À chaque fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir des souvenirs par rapport à sa vie militaire, rien ne lui venait sauf un horrible mal de tête qu'il cherchait à mettre de côté. Elle revenait toujours plus grande quand il était proche de la vérité. Il savait qu'au fond de lui lorsqu'il atteindra son but, un jour, son cerveau ne pourra pas le supporter. Il voulait quand même savoir et comprendre qui il était malgré ce mécanisme naturel qui lui bloquait l'accès.

Arrivé devant l'armurerie du coin, il traversa sur le passage piéton avec trois autres personnes. Il entra sans problème dans la boutique d'un regard déterminé. Prendre les munitions qui l'intéressaient et repartir aussi vite sans se faire remarquer. La pièce était inondait d'armes à feu et d'armes blanches, chaque fusil était rangé selon un calibre précis et les munitions étaient en vitrine telles des diamants inestimables.

« - Hey toi ! S'écria une voix grave. Je crois que le magasin est _fermé_...

\- Tire toi de là », rajouta un autre.

Avec sa capuche abaissée et son gros sac à son dos, les passants auraient sûrement pensé qu'il était dans le même groupe. Deux hommes radicalement opposés physiquement se tenaient devant le comptoir où un homme dans la cinquantaine resta silencieux sur ce que ces deux personnes venaient de dire. Ils étaient ensemble mais le vendeur était mal au point. Une goutte de sueur perlait de son visage et le sourire qu'il rendait était faux. La situation était pleines de tensions, ces deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment la carrure de clients normaux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?! » Aboya le plus grand.

Bucky inspecta les personnes présentes, les deux _clients _portaient des armes derrière leurs blouses noires. Le moins masqué possédait une fausse tandis que le leader à la voix grave gardait une vraie arme à feu, petit calibre pour un flingue mais toute arme restait dangereuse. Tout dépendait de la façon où elle était utilisée ainsi que de son propriétaire. Une aiguille pouvait très bien fait servir contre deux pistolets si son utilisateur était agile et souple.

L'homme aux lunettes noirs donna un coup de coude discret à son pote voyant que l'inconnu n'avait pas l'attention de partir. Le brun ne les quittait pas des yeux, il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de situation. Il pouvait partir mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait de les neutraliser. De sauver le propriétaire.

« - Il craint, putain...j'tavais dit qu'il fallait fermer à clef.

\- Ferme-là et garde-le pour toi, chuchote t-il. Hey toi, on t'a prévenu...— ! »

L'homme sortit son arme à feu qui dépassait déjà de son blouson noir pour tirer. Bucky réagit d'avance et lui lança son sac en pleine tête. Il se glissa en dessous pour se jeter sur son complice. De sa main métallique, il l'attrapa sauvagement le cou.

Sur son passage, il entendit le coup de feu partir mais le son se fit moins rude. La balle s'était forgée un passage dans son sac pour finir sa course au plafond de la boutique. Il vit l'autre homme tomber à la renverse et se prendre la tête sur le rebord du comptoir. Tout se passa très vite, et le plus petit homme était déjà évanouit ou mort d'après la trace de sang sur le comptoir.

Ces deux doigts pressaient le cou du jeune voleur. Il lui suffisait de serrer ses doigts et le cou se tordrait mais cette idée effleura à peine son esprit. On ne lui avait pas obligé d'agir ainsi, il était libre de choisir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre des munitions et quitter cet endroit, il n'avait pas demandé un vol.

« - Je n'aime pas les gens dans ton genre », laissa t-il échapper.

La peur se lisait dans ses yeux bruns, l'ancien soldat n'en prenait pas plaisir. Il avait habitude de voir la peur, tout le monde avait peur de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontra l'homme sur le pont, le blond l'avait affronté droit dans les yeux. Ni peur ni crainte, seulement du courage et de la justice.  
Auparavant, il était le gourou de ces victimes, il mettait fin à leurs vie mais pas cette fois-ci. C'était un autre homme, son passé d'assassin s'arrêtait ici. Sa main métallique ressortait de son sweat-shirt, il le remarqua quelques secondes après en voyant que le vendeur le fixait avec de gros yeux interrogateurs. Celui-ci avait ajouté une autre cause sur l'autre voleur, il lui donna un coup de crosse avec son propre flingue pour être sur qu'il était inconscient.

Il pressa le cou du jeune homme qui essayait de se débattre comme il le pouvait, implorant pour sa vie qu'il avait peur de perdre. Après quelques secondes, son corps s'arrêta de remuer.  
Le brun portant une casquette de Baseball lâcha son cou pour cacher sa main sous sa manche. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Le commerçant avait toujours son arme pointée sur le leader au sol mais au coin de l'œil, Bucky savait qu'il allait la braquer sur lui alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Le vendeur le regardait encore stupéfait par ce bras robotique maintenant caché, il ne savait pas si il devait le considérer comme un homme dangereux ou une gentille personne qui était arrivée au bon moment.

« - Merci », finit-il par dire en baissant son arme.

Soudain, la porte derrière l'ancien soldat s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une femme aux cheveux courts bouclés sous une casquette de basket-ball. Elle était _rousse, _et il ne connaissait qu'une seule femme rousse.

« - Finn, j'ai tes pancakes. »

Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur les deux étalés au sol puis ses yeux clairs le remarquèrent. Elle fit tomber ces paquets de courses qui l'encombraient pour pouvoir attraper deux armes cachées derrière son dos. Dans son geste, sa veste en jean filait dans le vent laissant entrevoir un débardeur gris moulant. Elle aait une silhouette fine que toutes les filles auraient aimé avoir.  
L'ancien soldat fit pareil et arracha l'arme à feu des mains de Finn. Ils dressaient chacun leurs armes prêt à tirer sur l'autre. Finn était le seul à ne plus comprendre la situation, il se sentait faible par rapport à ces deux personnes et même un peu oublié.

« - Finn, je ne savais pas que c'était une de tes connaissances.

\- Je te connais...tu étais avec _lui_ sur le pont.

\- Peut-être...peut-être pas mais ici, on m'appelle Jess », répliqua t-elle sèchement.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont commenté et qui suivent cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de positivités en retour !  
Sinon pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand elle va sortit...Bientôt la fin des vacances et donc moins de temps pour me consacrer pleinement sur fanfiction. Il va falloir attendre un moment avant d'avoir le chapitre 3..._

_(Corrigé le 24/10/14)_

_Voilà ! A la prochaine ! ~_


	3. Chapter 3 : Sous-contrôle

**CHAPITRE 3 : Sous-contrôle**

* * *

**L**a tension était palpable, personne n'avait l'intention d'en venir à la tragédie mais, si leur vie devait être en danger les coups de feux et les poings pouvaient partir à n'importe quel moment.

« - Hey Jessy, je viens de me faire agresser par deux types il y a juste deux minutes et cet homme ici présent m'a sauvé de cette mauvaise impasse, commença le seul homme sans arme. Et j'aimerais que vous deux malgré vos histoires...posez vos armes. »

La femme aux cheveux parfaitement bouclés semblait écouter d'une seule oreille ces paroles, son regard était focalisé sur l'autre homme qui la regardait aussi en retour. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, pas devant cet homme qu'elle considérait comme instable.

« - Mauvaise idée. »

Bucky était d'accord avec elle, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu mais il était encore confus sur son identité. À part sa chevelure plus courte et naturellement bouclée, il se rappelait de son visage ainsi que de sa silhouette. Il était rare qu'il se rappelait longtemps d'une personne, normalement il ne voyait qu'une seule fois leur visage et quelques temps après, ces personnages ou _ces cibles_ disparaissaient et les souvenirs s'envolaient avec elles.

_Son nom est...N...Natalia, je le sais...ce n'est pas Jess...Jessy...ni Natasha...à moins que..._

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'ancien soldat ne trouvant pas la bonne réponse. Je t'ai déjà vu avant...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tu te trompes de rousse. Finn tu devrais sortir d'ici.

\- Je sais...que tu es une espionne. »

Les yeux du vendeur s'écarquilla en entendant ce mot. Il s'approcha de la femme en question sans faire attention au champs de mines qu'il y avait entre eux et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
Elle n'était pas exactement une espionne, plutôt un agent...du S.H.I.E.L.D mais c'était le seul mot qui pouvait sortir facilement de sa bouche. Cette femme devait être une espionne auparavant. Quand il l'avait rencontré au pont, il croyait ne pas la connaître mais il savait qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Qu'il était d'accord ou non avec sa mémoire, c'était effectivement la seconde fois qu'il la voyait et une première fois avec Steve.

_Steve ou Captain America ?_

« - Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais... ? demanda t-elle à l'homme qui commençait à lui bloquer le chemin.

\- Je veux savoir la vérité. Quand j'y repense, ça me rappelle cette affaire aux infos et puis, toi tu sors d'un seul coup dans ma boutique...je sais même pas où t'étais passée ces dernières semaines, tu réapparais comme si de —

\- La vérité ? Coupa t-elle. Ton _héros_ est un menteur et un dangereux criminelle.

\- Hein ?! Non, enfin...sûrement mais en tout cas, il me paraît moins dangereux contrairement à toi, rappliqua t-il. Tu dois faire partie de ces agents qui surveillent la population pour le gouvernement. Une femme qui bat des cils pour moi ça me paraissait invraisemblable et tout ça, jusqu'à maintenant alors tu peux rentrer bien gentiment et leur dire qu'il n'y a rien à signaler dans mon établissement ! »

La jeune femme inclina la tête ennuyée, Finn était devenu un handicap pour elle et si il continuait, elle allait sérieusement agir comme on lui avait appris.

Bucky pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter et qu'elle n'attendait que le bon moment pour l'arrêter à son tour. L'agacement avait ces limites et c'était une aide pour l'ancien soldat qui voulait prendre la fuite. Les règles étaient les mêmes, ne pas rester au même endroit lors des situations inattendues.

_Je dois partir._

« - Ne dis pas de sottises, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, finit-elle par avouer. Je t'expliquerai tout si tu sors d'ici, tout de suite. »

L'homme à la capuche les laissa rappliquer tandis qu'il coupa le regard pour chercher un moyen de s'éclipser. À 5 heure derrière lui, il vit une porte fermée accompagnée d'un panneau indiquant _sortie de secours._

Dés que ces pieds se réfractèrent pour changer de trajectoire, la jeune femme laissa tomber les paroles et donna un coup de botte sur le torse de Finn qui se prit le comptoir. Bucky évita de justesse de se prendre l'homme qui avait rejoint les deux autres. L'ancien soldat n'attendit pas une autre seconde et tira plusieurs balles sur cette femme en signe de contre-attaque pour son geste qu'il considérait comme une forme d'homicide envers sa vie. Son choix était fait, elle devait mourir.

Cependant, au même moment, il ressentit un violent maux de tête se propager qui le déconcentra assez pour le faire fléchir. Il sentait des filaments envelopper son cerveau avec une forte étreinte. Sa vision se floua complètement qu'il ne pouvait qu'entendre la première balle se fracasser à côté de la jeune femme. Les autres qui suivirent brisèrent la vitre, il avait raté son tir.

_Le soldat de l'hiver de rate jamais sa cible..._

Natasha ferma les yeux et mit ses bras près de son visage pour se protéger des morceaux de verres. En dépit de l'expression homogène sur son visage, elle était surprise de se voir encore en vie. Juste en ayant regardé sa posture, elle savait que la balle était ciblée sur sa tête ou sur son œil droit mais au final, quand cette attaque était arrivée, il avait perdu son équilibre et sa main s'était légèrement écartée pour tirer plus vers la gauche. Natasha avait réussi à esquiver une balle qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et sans perdre du temps, elle allait répondre à son geste.

Profitant de son malaise, elle rangea un de ses pistolets pour lui lancer deux gadgets paralysants électriques sur son bras bionique. L'électricité passa rapidement dans tout le circuit de son bras et des étincelles ressortissent pour montrer qu'il n'était plus capable de l'utiliser pendant quelques minutes.

Elle sauta vers lui et enveloppa son bras autour de son cou. Sur cet enchaînement, elle arriva succinctement à plaquer son corps et sa tête au sol. Elle s'assit par la suite sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se relever. De son autre main, elle tenait toujours son arme mais en faisant revenir son avant bras vers son bras, elle put le neutraliser. Si il bougeait d'un pouce, elle n'avait qu'à tirer sur son bras humain.

« - Lâche ton arme. »

Ces mots ne le touchèrent pas alors qu'ils étaient poignardant, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Dans ces yeux, des séries d'images défilaient, elles se répétaient et Bucky pensait les connaître. C'était des fragments de sa mémoire. De Bucky ? Non, d'une mission du soldat de l'hiver. Il y avait une image représentant une voiture en feu, une femme blessée protégeant un homme mal au point.

_C'est ici que je l'ai rencontré. C'est bien elle. _

En mettant une pression sur son bras à la renverse, Bucky lâcha son arme qui tomba sous deux fracas près de lui.

« - Pourquoi...pourquoi ne me tues-pas ? Susurra t-il entre la douleur.

Il voulait comprendre la relation qu'il avait avec elle, Natasha avait un lien avec son passé mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer pour en savoir plus, il était à sa limite.

« - Tu connais la réponse. »

La prise de Natasha se fit moins sur son cou qui pouvait à présent se relaxer et reprendre une respiration stable. En inclinant sa tête vers l'avant, le brun voyait la femme mettre une main à son oreille tout en ayant le regard baladé vers l'avant de la boutique.

« - Je l'ai, Steve. Retrouve-moi boulevard Highland...tu es proche ? OK, suis la foule. Je suis dans l'armurerie de Finn. Terminé. »

En prononçant Steve, Bucky remarqua les yeux bleus de la jeune femme le regarder avec une pointe de tristesse.

« - Tu le fais pour _lui_.

\- Le passé reste le passé...sergent Barnes. »

_Je ne suis pas James, je ne suis pas Bucky, je ne suis pas un sergent._

« - Tu veux...m'aider ? »

Natasha le regarda un instant puis répondit enfin :

« - Je pense que oui.

\- _Mensonge_. »

Au même moment, une grenade fumigène roula vers le pied de la jeune femme. En levant le regard, Natasha s'aperçut que Finn avait reprit ses esprits. Il se tenait le ventre pour contenir le coup de pied qu'il avait reçu, il affichait un sourire, content de son geste.

« - Tu es un boulet jusqu'à la fin. »

La paralysie électrique arriva à son terme pendant que la fumée se faisait de plus en plus grande. Elle était rouge flamboyant et l'air était de moins en moins respirable.

À cet instant, Bucky céda à la panique et fit tout pour s'extraire de l'emprise de cette femme. Avec la fumée qui remplissait la pièce, il entendit des toussotements de la part de Natasha et certainement un rire de l'autre homme mais le plus important était que la femme rousse avait baissé sa garde pour essayer de respirer le mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Il n'avait qu'à se retourner une seule fois d'un côté et Natasha s'était retirée trop touchée par la fumée dans ses poumons.

En laissant sa douleur de côté, il se releva sur ces deux pieds et bloqua sa respiration. L'odeur de la fumée était mauvaise et déstabilisa quelque peu ses repères mais il arriva rapidement vers la sortie de secours. Il ne prit pas la peine de poser sa main sur la poignet et poussa la porte avec son épaule. Celle-ci s'ouvra violemment vers l'extérieur et claqua contre le mur de briques.

Par réflexe, l'homme leva son bras humain vers ses yeux pour se cacher des rayons lumineux.

Un bruit perçant se faufila entre la fumée rouge et sortit tel une flèche vers sa cible. Bucky l'entendit mais il était trop tard pour l'esquiver. Une aiguille avait transpercé la barrière de son vêtement pour se planter dans sa chair. À partir de son épaule, des picotements commencèrent à se propager dans tout son corps le laissant déambuler sur place.

« - Ne pense...pas que je suis hors jeu », ajouta Natasha gênée par la fumée.

En retirant l'aiguille, son corps divagua encore plus, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il se sentait lourd et endormi. Sa force n'était plus en rendez-vous, il se retourna et vit faiblement la jeune femme sortir à son tour entre la fumée qui s'écartait sur son passage pour partir des deux côtés. Elle avait toujours en mains son arme à feu qui ne contenait pas de munitions.

« - Une flèche tranquillisante... »

Ces paupières voulaient se refermer mais il résista à la tentation, cette femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle était déterminée à l'avoir une fois pour toute.

Bucky ne pouvait plus réfléchir préalablement entre les sirènes de police qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et son mal de tête. Il était tenté par cet appel forcé, ça faisait si longtemps que son corps réclamait un peu de repos mais il s'en interdisait de peur de rencontrer sa bête noire.

« - Bucky ! » S'exclama une nouvelle voix masculine.

_Lui._

Il fit l'erreur de lui tourner le dos pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper et il était bien là, derrière lui le regard objectif. Alors qu'il baissa sa garde, Natasha en profita pour tirer une autre flèche. La seconde flèche avait conclu sa réflexion. Le brun n'arrivait plus à contrer le sommeil, le liquide coulait dans son sang l'obligeant pour de bon à s'endormir.

Son cœur rata un battement quant il vit le blond s'empresser vers lui. Il réussit à le saisir d'une force puissante au niveau de la taille ce qui l'évita de tomber grossièrement au sol.

L'ancien soldat était en train de succomber dans le noir absolu sous le regard d'un Steve qui affichait une pointe de peur. Il allait repartir dans l'obscurité de son esprit, cette endroit qu'il avait tant redouté et dont on lui ordonnait d'y rester à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas peur...il se sentait protégé.

La confiance de Steve se diffusa en lui. Même si le blond était chamboulé par son état Bucky savait qu'il était en sécurité. Ce n'était rien pour lui, il avait connu pire et pourtant, l'homme au bouclier donnait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. C'était une sensation nouvelle, bizarre...mais _chaleureuse_.

Sur cette pensée, Bucky referma les paupières laissant Captain America répéter son nom.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà un chapitre qui rentre Captain America qui a prit du temps pour faire son entrée..._  
_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que la chapitre en vaut la chandelle :)_  
_Le chapitre 4 va sûrement prendre du temps à sortir, je m'excuse d'avance._

_Les reviews, les favoris et les follows nourrissent l'auteur :D_

_À bientôt ~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Sergent Barnes

**Chapitre 4 : Sergent Barnes**

* * *

**L**es nouveaux flocons glissaient inlassablement sur ces cheveux bruns. Certains restaient accrochés pour se transformer en gouttes d'eaux d'une froideur inouïe quand la chaleur corporelle était importante. Les autres tombaient à la renverse, pour elles leur course se terminait sur une épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Tout le paysage était coloré d'un blanc vide et silencieux, la neige ne faisait qu'accentuer ce silence long et constamment présent où la mort était dans son élément.

Une mèche de ces cheveux rebroussée vers son front fit tomber une goutte d'eau trop lourde. Celle-ci s'attarda sur l'arrête de son nez puis finit par céder en s'avançant vers les lèvres du jeune homme. Le son sourd de la goutte sur ces lèvres complètement bleues le réveilla doucement de son sommeil, ces paupières se relevèrent avec difficultés.

La première sensation qu'il ressentit était un grand froid, tous ces muscles se mirent à trembler dans un rythme endiablé. L'homme avait tellement froid qu'il entendait parfaitement son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Son organe battait si fort le laissant comprendre qu'il était en vie.

Son visage était à moitié enseveli sous la neige, il ne pouvait voir que d'un seul œil. Avec délicatesse, il retourna son corps pour pouvoir s'étaler dos au sol. La neige s'affaissa sous son poids et d'un claquement, une douleur fila dans tout ses muscles. Le brun n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Par surprise, il lâcha un long cri d'agonie dont la force de la nature lui répondit d'un simple écho.

En cherchant la cause de sa souffrance, il haleta péniblement. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur lorsqu'il trouva l'origine. Après avoir regardé ces vêtements en lambeaux et déchirés il vit qu'il n'avait plus de bras gauche. Quand il essayait de le bouger, le sang jaillissait pour colorer le sol blanc.

_Où est passé le héros ?_

La neige sous son corps fondit contre son manteau bleu. Il gelait sur place, il avait arrêté de crier sa peine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La scène était assez dramatique pour lui, il était seul sans aucune aide.

Personne n'aurait l'idée de vouloir le retrouver, cette rafale de neige ne faisait que confirmer cette théorie. Ces camarades devaient sûrement être occupés à botter le cul d'Hydra, même Steve ne viendrait pas le rechercher.

À leur retour de mission, ils avaient certainement expliqué qu'il avait disparu et que sa mort était inévitable. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait survécu à cette chute vertigineuse. Une question se posait, pourquoi le laisser vivre si les chances de survie se résumait à zéro ?

Seul Dieu le savait.

En levant les yeux, le ciel bleu était accablé de nombreux nuages qui faisaient leur rentrée. Il crut voir des oiseaux tourner autour des lui après plusieurs clignement de yeux pour enlever le dépôt de flocons. Derrière cette vision médiocre, le jeune homme se demandait si ce n'était pas des vautours qui volaient en attendant son cadavre. Un sourire figé remit de la couleur à son visage, les vautours ne volaient pas dans cette région et certainement pas dans ce froid glacial. Et voilà qu'il perdait la notion de l'intelligence.

Plus de gamin de Brooklyn pour lui dire d'arrêter de dire des conneries, il n'y avait que lui.

_Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de me retrouver...ils doivent gagner cette guerre. Je dois m'en sortir seul et les rejoindre au front. Je ne dois pas baisser les bras, ils m'attendent... Mon meilleur ami doit m'attendre, il a confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en lui._

Quand le vent se mit à s'engouffrer de plus fort, il découvrit une force inconnue le prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à se basculer vers l'avant. C'était comme si une personne chère était près de lui à ses côtés cependant il était seul dans ce décor inhabité. L'espoir pouvait parfois rendre fou...

Il tomba à nouveau nez à nez avec la neige qu'il commençait à détester de tout son cœur. Laissant son visage dans cette nouvelle eau glacée, il commença à ramper vers l'inconnu dés qu'il pouvait sentir ses orteils remuer. Savoir que ces jambes étaient intactes lui redonnait un peu de courage. Pour ramper, il gigotait son bras pour ramener par la suite son corps. Malgré qu'il était à la traîne, au moins il avançait et n'était pas en train de se plaindre.

En vain, il essaya de se mettre debout pour changer de position mais rien n'y faisait, il avait subi un choque violent au niveau des jambes. Intactes mais inutiles. La paralysie faisait son apparition.

Fini le boulot dans l'armée, il ne pouvait plus se servir ni d'une arme ni de ses jambes. Il ne servait plus à rien, il était bon à la casse ou dans un hôpital pour une rééducation. C'était ainsi que terminait les bons soldats au fil du temps à cause des répercutions de la guerre.

Il continua à se traîner en s'aidant de son bras. Il suivait ce manège de manière régulière pour contribuer à une avancée plus rapide. Le bras ramenait la neige vers l'avant tandis que son corps l'écrasait. Et puis, si le pied réagissait, celui-ci poussait la neige derrière lui mais cette manœuvre était rare. Il se sentait minable dans cette position mais il devait toujours avancer...

_Steve va finir la guerre sans moi..._

Avancer, toujours et encore...mais vers où ? La neige, de la neige ici et de la neige par là...c'était interminable.

Plus il rampait et plus la tempête devenait brutale, l'homme ne pouvait plus rien voir et son corps ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. La température était extrêmement froide, la neige qu'il avait cumulé ne faisait que le ralentir. Le sang qui coulait de son bras manquant se chargeait de le torturer à chacun de ces faits et gestes.

Au bout de quatre autres mouvements pénibles, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Les tremblements étaient plus qu'instables et le froid transperçait son cœur tel des lames de couteaux. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait que l'énergie revenait, rien ne parvenait dans ces muscles. Ce n'était qu'une simple pensée, la force n'était plus à sa portée. Elle était exténuée par sa décadence qui l'emmenait directement vers la mort. L'espoir n'avait pas de limite mais son corps endommagé, oui.

La répercussion de cette arrêt bref toucha son cœur, il battait faiblement... Ces yeux se mirent à suivre le mouvement lent et les paupières commencèrent à se refermer en suivant la mélodie des courts battements.

L'homme avait froid, il souffrait terriblement...il était fatigué...mais il n'était pas mort...non...la mort était encore loin pour lui.

_Je veux juste me reposer...quelques minutes...et ensuite...je continuerai à avancer. Promis._

Alors que sa tête se calait dans ce blanc moelleux, il entendit un bruit...et un autre du même style mais cette fois plus lourd. Le visage enfouit dans ce doux oreiller, il pouvait entendre la neige s'écrasait à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas le fervent défenseur Captain America...c'était un autre homme. Bucky sentit son esprit s'envoler dans les airs avec légèreté lorsqu'il vit indistinctement un pied se poser près de son visage.

Avant de perdre connaissance et de sombrer dans l'obscurité, Bucky saisit son langage dès que cet homme habillé d'un long manteau marron appela une personne par son nom. L'homme à ses côtés parlait...

_Le russe._

* * *

**S**on esprit se réveilla avec quiétude, les yeux encore fermés l'ancien soldat pouvait entendre une voix masculine. Elle était loin de lui mais le brun en reconnaissait la tonalité, c'était celle de Captain America. Ou _son ami_.

Dans sa tête, il fit rapidement le point de la situation, la dernière chose qu'il se rappela c'était son visage encadré d'une gigantesque fumée. Il ouvra les yeux dés qu'il comprit qu'il était dans une mauvaise posture, il devait savoir où il était maintenant.

Son mal de tête avait disparu, il se sentait calme, léger et surtout reposé.

La première chose qu'il aperçu en ouvrant les yeux fut le regard rivé d'un inconnu. Ces coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, l'homme ne bougea pas d'un cil et ses yeux se posèrent plus profondément dans les siens. Bucky ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, mais il avait l'impression que cet homme avait passé des heures à le fixer.

« - Ton ami vient de finir son hibernation », ajouta l'homme en remettant son dos sur le dossier de son siège.

Bucky ne remarqua pas la pointe de sarcasme à la fin de la phrase et regarda Captain america qui tenait un téléphone à son oreille. Il n'avait pas changé physiquement à part qu'il ne portait plus le costume du capitaine. Le blond l'avait délaissé pour un gilet bleu, un t-shirt blanc en dessous et un pantalon marron clair des plus banales.

_Leur combat_, il s'en rappelait et en y repensant, il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur sur la fin. Il aurait dû le laisser et pourtant il l'avait sauvé de la noyade.

_Je l'ai sauvé._

Cette fois, devant lui, il avait Steve. L'homme derrière le symbole de l'Amérique dont très peu de personne s'intéressait. Le blond était comme tout le monde si on enlevait la masse de muscles et sa carrure d'athlète.

« - Je te rappelle plus tard Bruce, dit le blond dans son téléphone portable. Merci encore. »

_Bruce ?_ Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien, tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas était une menace. Bucky garda ce nom dans un coin de son cerveau et suivit les mouvements de Steve qui s'assit près de l'autre homme. Lorsqu'ils étaient côtes à côte, Bucky se rappela enfin de lui. Il n'était pas inclu dans la mission mais il accompagnait le capitaine.

_Nom de code : Le Faucon._

« - Je t'ai vu tombé du ciel, débuta l'ancien soldat d'une voix roque. Ton aile a été touché. »

Steve s'apprêta à répondre à son vieil ami quand Sam prit la parole :

« - Mais je suis là, en chair et en os devant toi grâce à un atterrissage en douceur avec une seule aile. »

La prochaine fois, il visera les deux ailes mais il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps ce jour-là car ce n'était pas sa priorité.

L'homme posa sa tête sur sa droite et sentit un coup de froid se glisser jusqu'à sa joue. En regardant de plus près, ce froid parvenait des vitres mais ce qui retenait son regard se situait derrière. Il y avait un merveilleux paysage verdoyant et de lointaines montagnes enneigées qui se dressaient en fond entre le ciel moitié grisâtre.

« - Comme dans ce _rêve_... »

À son étonnement, le plan était en mouvement. Il baissa son regard et vit des rails de train sur le sol. Le son métallique claquait dans ses oreilles dés que le métal entrait en contacte avec le train. Il croyait être dans un interrogatoire emménagé chaleureusement pour lui afin de l'aider à se détendre mais au final, il était dans une sorte de transport en commun.

Des sièges vides se trouvaient autour de lui, ils n'étaient que trois dans ce wagon et personne d'autre ne les accompagnait à première vue. La chaleur remonta en lui, il était déconcentré par sa situation et constata qu'il avait une couverture beige. La douceur de la laine avait caché le fait que tout avait été chamboulé, il n'avait plus son sac de sport, ni le vêtement qu'il portait auparavant. Quelqu'un l'avait changé et maintenant il portait un autre sweat-shirt mais d'une couleur plus sombre.

En donnant un coup de pied dans la couverture, il la fit virevolter dans les airs pour ensuite atterir vers un siège voisin. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais il fut coupé dans son élan, il ne pouvait pas se lever car ces mains étaient liées derrière son dos. Une interconnexion métallique provenant des bracelets sur ses poignets le reliait vers le mur du même métal. Impossible de s'en détacher soi-même. Il se laissa donc dans cette même position, les jambes allongées sur deux autres sièges rouges rien que pour lui. L'ancien soldat pouvait très bien mettre ses pieds au sol mais il serait alors dans une situation inconfortable.

« - Hey ! Est-ce qu'il t'écoute au moins ? S'indigna Sam en le montrant de la main. Comment veux-tu lui parler ? »

Bucky lui jeta un regard qui pourrait mettre à l'aise certaines personnes, il avait entendu des discussions autour de lui mais il était trop concentré à faire autre chose.

Le Faucon lui tenait tête pendant une longue minute interminable. Steve mit un terme au jeu du regards en toussant pour montrer qu'il existait lui aussi.

« - Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-il à Sam d'un ton neutre.

\- Bien sûr, il a essayé de te tuer mais ces des choses du quotidien, ironisa t-il en penchant la tête. Captain, réfléchis à la fin ! Cet homme n'est plus parmi nous, il a peut être son apparence mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide qu'on a utilisé.

\- Non, je sais que Bucky est là, quelque part.

\- _Bucky_ est mort. »

Sam regarda Steve les yeux grands ouverts qui lui répondit de la même manière, ils échangèrent un regard quelque peu surpris puis détournèrent leurs têtes pour apercevoir l'ancien soldat qui avait à présent le regard vers l'horizon.

« - Les russes. », continua t-il.

Steve savait ce qu'il l'attendait en recherchant le soldat de l'hiver, il ne laissera pas tomber d'aussitôt.

« - Sam, laisse-nous une minute, demanda Steve.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Un sourire sincère se berça sur le visage de Steve, Sam comprit alors que malgré les maintes reprises pour le faire changer d'avis, il ne voudra jamais renoncer. Ce n'était pas dans ces gènes.

« - Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, je n'abandonne jamais un ami. »

Sam soupira et détourna son regard pour regarder une dernière fois Bucky ou ce qu'il restait de lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Steve réussirait à faire revenir son camarade et pourtant il était là pour l'aider. Peut-être qu'avec Steve, même le monde pouvait se mettre à changer.

« - Si ma mère savait que je suis en compagnie de deux super soldats prises de tête... »

Il se faufila vers l'allée principal du wagon et sortit du lieu pour leur laisser régler leurs problèmes. La porte coulissa derrière lui et le calme revenait à nouveau dans la pièce. Maintenant, ils n'était plus que deux.

Bucky avait la liberté de parler à Steve, il voulait lui poser des questions mais il ne s'attendait pas à un retournement de situation. Tant de choses perturbaient son esprit et le silence restait ses seuls mots.

« - Je suis désolé pour les bracelets. »

Le regard du brun s'éloigna du beau paysage pour revenir sur Steve. Celui-ci avait les mains entremêlées vers ces jambes, son visage était incliné et quelque peu fatigué en examinant de plus près.

« - Tu l'as fait pour ta sécurité.

\- Non _ta_ sécurité. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, sa réponse n'avait aucun sens. Il parlait de sa sécurité, mais il n'en voyait pas les principes. Steve compris l'incompréhension de son ami et continua sa phrase :

« - Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange... mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal Bucky.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Comment dois-je t'appeler, _James_ ? »

Bucky, ce n'était qu'un surnom mais James sonnait plus formelle. Il voulait le rejeter même si ce qu'il avait vu au musée lui disait la vérité, il avait bien un nom. Une arme n'a pas de nom humain.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de nom.

\- Tu sais que tu es humain, tu es James Buchanan Barnes. Tu l'as toujours été.

\- Non. Tu mens...comme cette femme », dit-il en balayant la pièce pour essayer de la trouver.

Le brun entendit un son, peut-être un impact selon son volume cependant il avait été rapide et trop court pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. Rien dans la pièce avait bougé ou changé de place, c'était certainement un oiseau ou autre chose à l'extérieur car Steve n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu. Il avait sûrement imaginé.

« - Natasha ment...c'est vrai mais cette fois, elle veut aussi t'aider. Elle n'est pas ici si c'est ce que tu cherches. Elle ne viendra pas avec nous, tu as...comment dire...saboté sa nouvelle couverture. »

_Venir pour aller où ?_

Bucky avait des questions qui étaient prêtes à sortir de sa bouche mais une de ces règles était revenue dans son esprit, ce n'était pas lui qui devait poser les questions, en aucun cas il en avait le droit.

« - Je sais que tu veux me poser des questions pour découvrir la vérité.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Tu veux savoir où on va ? On va dans un lieu sûr. Là où le S.H.I.E.L.D et Hydra ne connaissent l'endroit. Le temps que le calme revient dans le pays, je resterai à tes côtés pour t'aider ton vrai toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » Cria t-il en se relevant mais il n'arrivait pas.

Steve eu un mouvement de recul face à son geste mais il avait toujours son regard pleins de chagrins. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleus trop profond pour Bucky qui n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il se contenta de faire semblant d'observer l'extérieur.

« - Je sais que tu recherches l'homme que tu as été, tu as les plaques sur toi.

\- Ils me les ont donné. »

Captain America ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient gardé ces plaques mais continua en contournant le sujet :

\- Tu sais que tu es Bucky. Mais tu ne veux pas l'affronter, je t'aiderai à la découvrir car on se connaît. »

L'ancien soldat n'était effectivement pas prêt pour reprendre cette identité. Il avait vécu en tant qu'arme, pourquoi quelqu'un se soucierait de lui maintenant ?

« - L'espoir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, protesta Bucky.

\- Dans ton regard, tu ne le vois pas ? Tu as changé, tes yeux reflètent l'espoir. Ne retourne pas en arrière...je t'en pris laisse-moi t'aider comme tu m'as aidé lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère...

L'espoir faisait vivre, Steve en était la preuve vivante. Pouvait-il se laisser berner par ces paroles ? Il ne voyait pas quel moment Steve parlait mais n'ajouta aucun commentaire.

Pouvait-il vraiment oublier le passé et avancer sur une nouvelle voie ? Le brun ne savait pas, c'était trop pour lui, il avait vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le gérer tout seul.

_J'ai besoin d'aide..._

« - C'est trop tard », finit-il par ajouter n'écoutant pas ses pensées.

Le même bruit se fit entendre et Bucky regarda le plafond mais il ne voyait rien.

_Ils me les ont donné... Hydra._

« - Heure...

\- Quoi ? »

Son sentiment était trop grand qu'il laissa échapper sa question. Son sentiment...était-ce de _la peur_ ?

« - Quelle heure est-il ? »

Steve ne comprenait pas où le brun voulait en venir mais il réfléchit un instant et répondit incertain :

« - Dans les environs de 10 h... »

Au même moment, Bucky remarqua une main enveloppée dans une combinaison noire poser de la patte sur la vitre. Il voyait la même chose se reproduire dans chaque vitre de ce wagon, les mains noires ajoutés la patte pour ensuite enfoncer un boîtier.

_Des bombes._

« - Prends ton bouclier. »

Steve l'avait déjà sous la main, il regardait aussi dans tous les sens mais l'idée de s'échapper n'était plus possible. Les hommes gardaient toutes les sorties. Ils devaient les affronter un par un qu'importe le nombre qui allaient se ramener.

« - Ils viennent pour toi ? Demanda Steve déjà debout.

\- Non, ils sont là pour _toi_. »

Steve s'apprêta à détacher Bucky mais les bombes avaient déjà explosé et les éclats volaient autour d'eux. Le choc était violent que le train bascula sur le côté.

Bucky reçut les projectiles aiguisés qui griffèrent son visage alors que Steve fut projeté au sol. Il eut juste le temps de l'utiliser pour réduire le choc. Si ils avaient la chance d'être encore conscients, ils pourraient entendre les hommes habillés en noir descendre vers l'intérieur. Tous avait une arme pointée sur eux.

* * *

Je voudrais remercier les nouveaux followers, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez aimé l'histoire, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir à chacun de mes chapitres !  
Chapitre plus long que les précédents, ça sera ma petite excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre un moment déjà :)

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé ? ~_

**_À bientôt !_**


	5. 5 : Dossiers Classifiés (1)

_Bonjour chers lecteurs :) ! Je vous informe que ce chapitre n'est pas la suite du précédent. Et oui, vous allez faire un pas dans le passé de Bucky. Il y aura certainement un autre chapitre dans le même style, (Dossier classifié #2 par exemple et peut-être même un #3 qui sait !) qui arrivera certainement mais pas forcément à la suite._  
_J'aime bien parler un peu de son passé, ça change un peu mais il est un difficile de le mettre à la suite de l'histoire car Bucky ne peut pas vraiment le savoir tout de suite..._

Bref, Bonne lecture ~ !  
[ Monsieur Y m'appartient ]

Je précise en plus : **passé !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dossier classifié #1**

* * *

**D**es signaux sonores chatouillaient le creux de ses oreilles, ils étaient aigus et réguliers de façon à former une ligne musicale. Cela ne sonnait pas comme une jolie mélodie qu'on écoutait un bel après-midi. Non, au contraire c'était plus attaquant et ça n'avait rien d'attirant en soi.

L'homme endormi sur la table ne portait rien sur lui, il n'avait qu'un boxer noir pour cacher ses parties intimes tandis que son torse à l'air libre, était disposé à toute manipulation. Une pince retenait son majeur, le fil le connectait directement au tableau électronique à ses côtés, ses signaux vitaux ressortaient de cette machine. Sa tension cardiaque était basse mais pas alarmante, de cette façon les scientifiques gardaient un œil sur leur sujet en vie. Ailleurs, des électrodes étaient posés sur ses pectoraux, ils étaient aussi reliés sur ce même tableau qui semblait porter de nombreuses fonctions.

Une femme se rapprocha de l'homme attaché contre cette table, elle lui fit une piqûre tout droit dans le cœur sans dire un mot. Un liquide bleuté s'injecta lentement dans son organisme, elle regarda les résultats qui devaient apparaître et fut étonnée de voir que le jeune homme fronça seulement les sourcils, le visage crispé par le liquide étranger.

Sans attendre elle en fit part à son collègue qui relisait une feuille. Il portait la même blouse qui représentait les chercheurs mais ce qui le différenciait des autres était qu'il portait de grosses lunettes noires. Confus par ses paroles, il posa la feuille et s'aventura prés de la table pour faire le point lui-même sur la situation. Le scientifique détacha un de son bras pour pouvoir prendre son pouls, sa peau était froide encore puisqu'il sortait de la cryogénisation mais la glace avait déjà fondu au fur et à mesure que son corps reprend des couleurs. Il aurait dû se réveiller avec cette dose et pourtant, cela n'avait servi qu'à reprendre une respiration stable sans le réveiller.

Au même moment, un autre homme entra dans la salle. Les scientifiques lui firent une révérence et lui laissèrent la place pour voir l'état du sujet. Son costume chic composé d'une chemise blanche ajustée d'une veste noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur prouvaient qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe scientifique. Il était beaucoup plus important, et son nœud papillon rougeoyant ne dira pas le contraire.

'' - Le sujet est-il réveillé ? Questionna l'homme à l'accent allemand très prononcé. ''

'' - Il devrait l'être, répondit une femme. La dose n'est pas suffisante, monsieur. ''

'' - Je vois... Rajoutez une dose d'adrénaline au même endroit, _ma lady_. ''

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à parler, le jeune homme sur la table pouvait tout entendre, il n'était pas endormi mais conscient de sa position. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait un grand nombre de personnes autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas encore le confirmer car son corps était trop lourd comme pour ses paupières. Il était encore trop fatigué pour pouvoir bouger alors il fit la seule chose à faire, attendre.

Son esprit lui chuchotait qu'ils étaient minimum deux et maximum 5 en exagérant un peu.

'' - Monsieur, devrions-nous faire une nouvelle réanimation pulmonaire ? '' s'interrogea une autre voix masculine au loin.

'' - Ce n'est pas nécessaire, les tissus des muscles et son sang sont déjà bien stimulés. Vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que je vous demande, ce sera suffisant pour lui ouvrir les yeux. ''

Un silence puis soudain, le brun sentit une longue aiguille s'introduire à nouveau dans son cœur. Le signal sonore auparavant régulier se mit à palpiter au rythme de son organe musculaire. La sueur pela de son front et la chaleur remonta dans son cerveau telle une flamme vive.

Cette sensation obligea son corps à se contracter, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les spasmes. Ce même liquide filait à toute allure dans son sang jusqu'à devenir homogène l'obligeant ainsi, à ouvrir les yeux voracement.

La première chose qu'il observa était une femme blonde au chignon démêlé. En croisant son regard, elle recula les mains devant elle. La peur se lisait sur son visage, mais qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait exactement ? Deux autres jeunes gens plus éloignés vers des ordinateurs regardaient la situation avec attention, ou alors d'un œil inquiet.

Le jeune homme comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Il prit de panique quand il remarqua que sa main était retenue prisonnière à cette table. Il était mis à nu face à eux, n'ayant rien sur lui pour se protéger. Le brun utilisa alors sa main libre pour déchirer la sangle restante qui le retenait.

Enfin, il s'en libéra. Il avait envie de crier, pour son acte mais aussi pour entendre sa voix mais il était encore faible.

Un scientifique au crane chauve s'avança doucement vers lui avec une aiguille, lui disant gentiment qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'il devait rester calme. Des mensonges, pensa-t-il. Ses réflexes parlèrent pour lui alors que le scientifique leva son bras pour enfoncer l'aiguille dans sa peau.

Le temps de cligner ses yeux pour s'habituer à cette pièce blanche illuminée qu'il pressait déjà l'homme au cou avec son bras gauche.

__Qu'est-ce que... ?__

Le réveillé ne le tenait pas exactement avec un bras, un bras métallique avait prit sa place, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur lui. Des petits robots en forme d'araignée présente sur ce bras en métal tombèrent tels des feuilles pour s'écraser par terre lorsque son bras fut en diagonal et levé vers le haut. L'homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas où il était.

'' - Aaah ! '' S'écria d'une voix aigue la femme.

Il jeta un regard confus vers la blonde, la voyant s'affaisser le dos contre le mur pointant un doigt frêle dans sa direction. La moitié des chercheurs avaient déserté la scène, les restants préféraient s'abstenir de tout mouvement pour analyser la scène mais surtout pour ne pas emmener un vent de panique qui pouvait effrayer le sujet et le rendre plus dangereux.

Cependant le sujet n'était pas intéressé par eux. Un seul homme le perturba, celui qui était différent des autres, cet homme au costume noir. Il se tenait face à lui, aucun signe ne montrait qu'il avait peur comme pour les autres.

Les bras croisés derrière le dos, son regard scruta le sien en profondeur. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais le sourire qu'il affichait n'avait rien d'attendrissant.

Le brun dissimula son trouble et revint sur ce que cette femme qui le pointait, il s'aperçut enfin que l'homme qu'il tenait par le cou avait perdu connaissance. Ou même pire, il était peut-être mort ! Tout cela causé par ce bras étrange qui doublait sa force physique. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait.

'' - Ne voyez-vous pas que la scène se complique '', dit l'allemand d'un ton calme.

Levant le menton, cet homme demanda ou plutôt obligea un assistant à se rapprocher de lui pour le neutraliser. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le brun lâcha le corps et se mit sur ses pieds dés qu'il déchira comme une bête les dernières sangles sur ses chevilles.

Il attrapa la première chose à portée de main et le lança de toutes ses forces. Le brun visa l'homme au costume, il devait être le superviseur de cet endroit mais ce fut l'assistant qui se prit violemment la petite table. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi le gardaient-ils attachés ? Il avait peur, voilà tout.

L'homme aux lunettes noires se dressait toujours face à lui. Le brun était certain d'avoir calculé à la perfection la trajectoire à suivre pour l'avoir. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais quelque chose le bloqua à la dernière minute. Comme si on lui avait interdit de tuer cet homme.

Son air supérieur obligea le brun à quitter ce lieu immédiatement, cet endroit ne le rassurait pas et il devait absolument partir d'ici. Ces chances de s'enfuir étaient peut-être plus fortes que de tuer l'homme en costume noir.

Comme les scientifiques avaient pris la fuite auparavant, la porte était restée ouverte. Sans perdre un instant, il sprinta vers la sortie laissant tout ceux dont le regard restait braqué sur lui. Alors qu'il était proche de tourner dans le couloir, il constata que l'homme qu'il n'aimait pas à première vue, avait reculé discrètement sur le côté pour l'éviter sur son passage...

Sur l'instant, il détourna la tête pour mieux le voir, il remarqua que ce visage n'affichait pas de la contradiction vis-à-vis de cela mais plutôt comme s'il était grandement satisfait. L'homme ne l'évitait pas, il l'avait tout simplement laissé passer.

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas d'aussitôt, il avait une chose importante à faire que de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il devait à tout prix quitter ce lieu infernal, et jusqu'alors ses recherches ne faisaient que débuter.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il avait l'embarras du choix. Sans hésiter, il prit à droite et tout de suite, quand il posa pied dans cette direction une porte blindée se referma d'un coup devant lui. Il n'avait plus la possibilité d'accéder ailleurs par là. Il rebroussa chemin, de nouveau à la case départ. Pas de temps à perdre, il n'avait pas encore perdu.

Dans la direction opposée, une autre porte grise se referma cette fois au bout de son nez, il évita de justesse de se faire écraser en basculant son poids vers l'arrière. Encore une fois, il devait contourner et chercher un autre chemin. Le seul qui lui restait était celui de face. Au fin fond du couloir, il aperçut de la neige s'abattre au sol déjà parsemé d'une couverture blanche épaisse.

Le temps était maussade mais ça semblait être la bonne voie : sa sortie. La vraie de vraie était juste là. Il reprit son souffle, ses muscles tremblaient entre la température chaude de l'effort et le froid du temps extérieur. Puis il se jeta, coursa à en perdre toute son haleine, le corps à découvert sans aucune protection. Plus il avançait et plus il sentait les ailes pousser sur son dos, encore trois pas...deux pas...un pas... Il y était presque.

Son bras humain se tendit pour attraper le flocon qui glissa en mouvement avec lui, quand soudain la porte, une autre foutue porte s'abaissa. Elle se rabattit en lui soufflant vivement l'air froid.

Avec toute la force qu'il avait réuni dans sa course, il se la prit brutalement mais il arriva à temps pour atténuer la douleur en se mettant de profil. Il frappa d'un boum la porte de son épaule. Le brun était complètement essoufflé, pourquoi étaient-ils si acharnés à le garder ici ?!

'' - Bon sang ! ''

Son poing s'écrasa grossièrement sur cette porte, il essaya de l'ouvrir soi-même en soulevant la porte mais elle ne bougea même pas. Seule la poussière était soufflée par le vent qui arrivait à pénétrer par celle-ci. Il cogna encore et encore avec son bras métallique, la rage le consumait à petits feux. Face à ses coups, la porte gardait des trous énormes par conséquent.

La fenêtre ovale sur son côté donnait une petite vue de l'extérieur, il n'y avait que de la neige fraîche et rien à l'horizon, il devait certainement être dans un endroit isolé du monde. Encore une autre raison de vouloir partir d'ici pour retrouver la liberté.

Alors qu'il avait le front posé sur la porte blindée et les yeux fermés pour vider son esprit, il apprit enfin que quelque chose clochait. Personne n'était en train de le pourchasser, aucune alarme n'avait sonné et les couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous étaient déserts. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprit qu'il était seul. Où étaient ces scientifiques ? Ce n'était pas du tout normal.

'' - L'homme au costume doit avoir un lien avec '', murmura-t-il dans son souffle.

Un boucan se fit entendre derrière lui, il était de plus en plus proche. Quand il se mit dos contre cette porte, il vit des murs descendre un par un suivant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté avant pour se retrouver ici. Bientôt, il allait être enfermé entre deux murs s'il restait planter là. Le cœur palpitait affreusement dans sa poitrine, les battements se mélangeaient entre adrénaline et tension instable. Il fit la seule chose qui lui était possible et il prit le couloir à sa droite. Les murs de métal tombaient en trombe chacun leur tour, de nombreuses portes identiques s'offraient à lui dans ce couloir. Ne sachant pas laquelle allait s'ouvrir, il les fit dans l'ordre : de la plus proche à la plus éloignée. De sa main, il crispait presque toutes les poignées pour essayer d'en ouvrir une et c'est finalement à la dernière porte qui répondit à son appel silencieux.

Sans tarder, il entra à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Tel un animal effrayé il se mit tout au fond de la pièce et laissa ses oreilles écoutaient le son des derniers murs qui tombaient.

Dans cette pièce, il heurta de nouveau cette même lumière aveuglante de la salle précédente, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait fait que tourner en rond pour laisser des personnes déménager les objets de l'ancienne salle. Maintenant, il avait le droit d'un espace plus grand, des toilettes sur le côté, d'un lit blanc et tout cela filmé sur deux caméras.

Résultat, il était essoufflé et n'avait pas réussir à partir. La sueur pelait sur son front, il remit ses cheveux en arrière, agacé et frustré parce qu'il les trouvait ennuyeux et trop longs.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte comme si cela avait vraiment de l'importance. Deux autres coups arrivèrent, puis un homme rentra et le brun le reconnut dès la vue du nœud papillon d'un rouge flamboyant. Position de défense obligeait, il était prêt à bondir s'il le fallait.

'' - Rebonjour mon ami, commença l'homme au costume. Nous n'avons...pas eu le temps de nous présenter convenablement. ''

L'homme à la paire de lunettes fit un pas en avant tandis que le brun fit un pas en arrière touchant ainsi le mur derrière lui. Il continua de faire ses pas mais lui ne pouvait plus, il était coincé.

'' - Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! ''

L'homme répondit en levant les mains en l'air de manière à dire qu'il était désolé mais le brun savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Son sourire et son air d'hypocrite étaient restés gravés dans sa tête.

Cet homme était imprévisible, une aura étrange découlait de lui mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il allait faire une diversion et ensuite, il le contournera en longeant les murs pour pouvoir sortir de cette pièce. Les murs devaient être relevés si cet homme était parvenu jusqu'ici.

'' - Si j'étais vous, je m'arrêterai là... La cavalerie à l'entrée a pour ordre de tirer si je n'en ressors pas indemne. ''

L'homme en noir s'assit sur le lit et sortit un bloc note avec un stylo noir de sa veste.

'' - Vous bluffez. ''

L'homme commença à écrire des mots sur son carnet, il ne le retenait pas et ne le poussa pas non plus s'il voulait sortir. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comment savoir s'il disait vrai ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée, il le prétendait tout simplement.

'' - Je sais que vous faites preuve d'intelligence quand il le faut. Alors soyez raisonnable, vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Je peux vous assurer que ce lit est confortable. ''

Son intelligence avait déjà fumé dans son cerveau, même une voix lui disait de ne pas rentrer ici car il savait parfaitement qu'il s'était fait mener par le bout du nez. Le seul but était de l'emmener ici depuis le début, tel un mouton dans son enclot pour ensuite finir piégé comme un rat. Peut-être qu'il ne bluffait pas au final.

'' - Qui êtes-vous ? ''

'' - Ni mon prénom et mon nom ne peuvent vraiment me définir. Ils n'ont pas la même importance que celle de mes actes, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes. Néanmoins, vous pouvez m'appeler Monsieur Y ou Monsieur pour faire court. Et vous, mon jeune ami, quel est votre nom ? Vous semblez...quelque peu perdu, j'espère me tromper. ''

Il ouvra la bouche pour dire son nom fier d'être qui il est mais rien n'en ressortit, le mécanisme se bloqua. Ses yeux clignèrent de stupeur, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sortir n'était que des syllabes.

_Ja...Ja...non, non... Ba...Bu ?!..._

Il ne le connaissait pas.

'' - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ceci arrive malheureusement lorsque le cerveau a subi des dommages considérables. Commençons par le plus facile si vous le voulez bien, en quelle année sommes-nous ? ''

_Des dommages considérables ?!_

'' - Nous sommes en 1940.. ''

_Je ne sais pas._

'' - Date de naissance, famille, amis ? ''

'' - Je...je ne sais pas. ''

'' - _Rien q_ui ne vous vient à l'esprit ? Quel dommage... ''

Sans expression, Monsieur tourna une page de son bloc-notes et continua à écrire. Il prenait note mais de quoi ?  
Le brun glissa son dos contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas être _rien_, les mots étaient juste sur le bout de sa langue. Il avait mal à la tête en cherchant qui il était, comment pouvait-il oublier si facilement, c'était impossible... Des années passées, des souvenirs appris et maintenant rien.

Son bras métallique réagit à son angoisse et frappa le mur d'un seul poing. Des miettes tombèrent faisant un gros trou béant. Le coup était si puissant qu'il arrêta l'homme en train d'écrire. La tête baissée, le brun ne vit pas le groupe de soldats armés se pointer dans la salle, l'arme à la main, ils avaient tous leur arme braquée sur lui.

'' - Quelqu'un me connaît, je ne suis pas un fantôme, chuchota-t-il à lui-même. Son nom, il s'appelle _Steve_. ''

_Oui, j'existe. Je ne suis pas un fantôme._

'' - Pardonnez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ? ''

'' - Steve, il est un...il sait qui je suis. ''

Soudain, une violente douleur se réveilla au niveau de son épaule où on lui avait greffé ce bras métallique. Le jeune homme avait tellement mal qu'il cria jusqu'au bord des larmes, tentant d'arracher cette chose qui le brûlait, le faisait souffrir.  
Monsieur Y rangea son stylo d'une manière calme ignorant les supplices ainsi que son carnet puis se leva en ordonnant à deux gardes de le lever pour lui. Il était indifférent face à l'état de son sujet mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre juste à cause d'une attaque qui n'allait pas être la dernière de la liste. Le corps rejetait le bras métallique, c'était une tournure tout à fait normale.

Deux chercheurs en blouse blanche faisaient au même moment leur entrée.

'' - Ne pas connaître son identité, son nom ! Connaître celui d'une autre personne, elle doit avoir de l'importance pour vous, mais vous ne trouvez pas cela _irraisonnable_ ? Il se peut que votre cerveau cherche à créer une barrière pour se protéger de l'incapacité mémorielle, Steve est pour vous quelqu'un...je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais il n'est que le fruit de votre imagination. ''

Son corps ne lui répondait pas, il était comme paralysé à cause de l'attaque mais les mots le frappèrent de plein fouet. Comment pouvait-il dire cela d'un coup de tête, il ne le connaissait pas et il ne savait rien de lui.

'' - Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. C'est vous qui êtes fou dans l'histoire, répondit-il entre de longues respirations. Je sais qu'il existe, il a toujours été là pour moi comme je l'étais pour lui. Il est sûrement à ma recherche. ''

Le brun lui afficha un sourire narquois, il avait réussi à le piquer avec le mot _fou_. Monsieur laissa passer un homme en blouse blanche qui se pressa de se rapprocher de lui pour lui injecter une dose étrange dans le cou, il ne pouvait même pas l'éviter. Sa vision devenait brumeuse alors que sa tête tournait en rond. Il avait presque envie de vomir tellement que la sensation de planer était là.

'' - слабоумный ? Вы увидите, что "слабоумный" означает (Fou ? Vous verrez ce que ''fou'' veut dire) ''

Le brun sonné se surprit de comprendre chaque parole prononcée. C'était du russe, il le savait cependant il se demandait comment il connaissait la langue et trois autres aussi en faisant le lien.

'' - прохладно... (Cool..) ''

Monsieur Y s'aligna devant le brun est pris son menton sèchement.

'' - J'étais compatissant soldat et ça sera la dernière fois. ''

Soldat, il était un soldat à une époque. Oui cela lui revenait, les camps de base, les troupes au combat, la guerre mondiale...

'' - Vous voulez jouer ? Très bien, je vais vous le dire, nous avons fait des recherches sur vous, votre nom complet est... ''

'' - James Buchanan Barnes, le coupa-t-il. Je sais qui je suis. ''

La passion de revivre, de reprendre forme de son identité le poussa à se relever mais les hommes le retenaient au sol.

'' - Surnommé _Bucky, _votre unité est très charmante, vous savoir mort après cette chute dans le train fut la plus horrible chose qu'il puisse leur arriver : perdre un camarade en pleine guerre... ''

James avait pris le bouclier pour se protéger dans ce train, mais il n'avait pas la force de Captain America pour retenir le coup. Il fut projeté vers l'extérieur, et la seule chose qui le gardait en vie était cette rambarde et la main de son vieil ami qui l'appelait désespérément pour l'attraper. Il était censé mourir après cette chute, et pourtant le voilà en vie.

''- Vous auriez dû me laisser pour mort. Je préfère mourir que d'être à nouveau dans les mains de l'ennemi. ''

La main de Monsieur Y claqua sur la joue du brun qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

'' - Laissez-moi terminer, ça ne sera pas long. Captain America, ou _Steve_ comme vous le dîtes...semble vous avoir suivi. Amis jusqu'à la mort, n'est-ce pas ? ''

L'autre assistant en blouse se ramena à côté pour montrer la première page d'un journal, le gros titre disait **« Captain America est mort pour nous sauver ! »**. Bucky avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant la figure de son ami en première de couverture, c'était impossible lui le jeune petit gars qui avait des rêves pleins les yeux et un avenir prometteur devant lui.

'' - Vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir d'avoir cette chance, continua-t-il. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous êtes encore en vie ? HYDRA a débuté des expériences sur vous, nous n'avons fait que les terminer. Vous voyez, vous êtes aussi utile que ce bon Captain...vous n'avez pas été choisi que pour votre visage d'ange, votre séquence d'ADN colle à merveille avec les projets que nous allons à présent débuter. La mère patrie sera heureuse d'apprendre que cet hiver est encourageant. ''

'' - Je ne travaillerai jamais pour le camp inverse. Jamais. ''

Bucky avait perdu son sourire, tout le monde le croyait mort et personne n'allait le secourir. Il allait subir encore ces expériences, Zola l'avait détruit mentalement et physiquement, il se serait suicidé dans sa cellule si Steve n'était pas intervenu. Cette fois, c'était comme une deuxième claque et il n'allait pas survivre. Monsieur Y l'avait bien compris, son sourire en disait long.

'' - Sergent Barnes, votre avis nous est inutile, cracha-t-il. Vous êtes présumé mort, que vous le voulez ou non, vous allez contribuer pour nous... L'Allemagne nazi et l'URSS n'a jamais été en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à maintenant. Soyez un bon soldat obéissant et ne résistez pas. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vous allez renaître en tant qu'arme. Une machine à tuer, sans sentiments ni émotions. ''

Monsieur Y détacha son nœud papillon rouge et l'enfila puérilement sur le cou de Bucky.

'' - Il faut rester beau jusqu'à la fin. ''

Il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ses jours, c'était ce qu'il voulait d'une manière mais il allait lutter, il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement. S'ils voulaient le voir résister jusqu'à ses dernières forces, alors il allait leur faire plaisir, ils vont connaître ce que veut dire têtu.

'' - Ce n'est pas la fin, je sortirai de cet endroit et le monde saura ce que vous manigancez. ''

Le nœud accroché sur son cou, Monsieur tapota légèrement la joue rouge de Barnes dont celui-ci le regardait avec dégoût.

'' - Vous avez le droit d'espérer, malgré que la durée sera courte. De toute façon, cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu car vous allez l'oublier avec ce que nous venons de préparer. ''

Oh, il connaissait ce mélange. Une vague de terreur lui traversa l'esprit, quand Zola l'avait testé sur lui, il se rappela que sur plusieurs jours il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où il avait vécu.

'' - Je suis du genre à me rappeler'', dit-il gravement mais sa voix tremblante disait le contraire.

'' - Je ne pense pas que voulez parier. Soit ! L'arrogance vous va comme un gant ! Dit-il en tapant des mains. Vous avez choisi vous-même de souffrir un peu plus, quel élan de courage ! Emmenez-le. ''

Et il avait raison, dès qu'ils l'installèrent sur une chaise dans une autre pièce, il avait tout oublié. On lui avait donné un dentier double pour l'_aider _à résister à la douleur mais ça ne servit pratiquement à rien, la douleur était insupportable. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, son cerveau était torturé et détruit par ces chocs électriques.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, juste la peur et la souffrance.

* * *

Merci au nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que je me répète mais dîtes-vous que ça fera plaisir à l'auteur de savoir au moins ce que vous en pensez et que vous n'êtes pas seulement de passage, voilà.

Corrigé le 29/11/2015 ~

Et merci à tous les autres qui sont toujours là au rendez-vous :).

Hors-sujet : J'ai terminé de lire les comics dédiés au Winter Soldier et franchement, je ne suis pas dessus ! Dommage qu'il n'y a pas de suite. Je vous avoue que le premier dessin était meilleur que le dernier mais je m'y suis habituée. Et pour ceux qui me l'ont dit, je suis tout à fait d'accord que le couple Bucky/Natasha est tout pleins d'amours toutefois je le trouve compliqué (avec ce qu'il s'est passé et tout...Pauvre type!). Niveau adaptation cinématographique, je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble... j'espère que les producteurs ne l'ont pas prévu...Natasha va très bien avec Clint (si ce couple est prévu ?)

À la prochaine ~


	6. Chapter 6 : Le chasseur et sa proie

**Chapitre 6 : Le chasseur et sa proie**

* * *

**L**e visage toujours incliné vers l'avant, Bucky était inconscient à cause des multiples explosions qu'il avait subi. Un des hommes armés se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa par la mâchoire pour examiner chaque recoin de son visage. De son autre main, le masqué toucha le cou du soldat avec deux doigts. Il sentit son pouls battre affirmant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour mourir. Sur ce fait, il sortit une barre métallique qui le déplia et pointa une petite boule à la fin de la barre exactement au cœur du soldat. Un flux électrique jaillit de la branche et donna un choc corporelle au point que ses yeux se mirent à dilater lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières brutalement. Le brun voyait flou et la douleur commençait à culminer dans sa tête.

Après avoir repris conscience de ce qu'il se passait, son regard balaya le wagon ou ce qu'il restait. L'homme était alarmé par l'état des lieux, tout était en désordre et rien ne pouvait l'aider à garder son calme. Verres cassés au sol, des sièges en lambeaux, des mystérieux hommes en noirs et surtout, Captain America en mauvaise posture. Le blond était à la merci de l'ennemi. On était en train de le mettre à genoux en attachant ses mains derrière le dos.

Malgré la situation, Bucky ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire cependant il fut rapidement stoppé dans sa démarche lorsqu'il remarqua lui-même qu'il avait toujours les mains bloquées par l'anneau magnétique. En vain il avait tenté de s'en extraire sous les yeux du même garde qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder.

« - Détachez-moi », ordonna t-il finalement.

L'homme ne répondit pas à cette ordre, il le fixa toujours intensément pour montrer qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui demander un quelconque service et certainement pas un ordre. Bucky pouvait voir son propre visage à travers les verres teintés de son masque à gaz, il avait pris quelques éraflures et du sang avait séché sur son front mais tout ceci ne l'intéressait pas, il s'en moqua. Il voyait plutôt en transparence un homme qui tenait tête à l'impossible.

« - Soldat, n'avez-vous donc pas votre langue dans votre poche ? S'indigna une voix féminine. Où sont passés vos mois de formation ? Envolés ? »

La personne à la voix familière poussa son homme de main et s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à côté de ses jambes allongées. Elle enleva son masque dévoilant de brillants cheveux blonds et un visage de poupée. La femme avait l'air vieillie par le temps mais ces mains quant à elle montraient que derrière cette apparence de gentille fille contenait une autre facette, celle de l'expérience en maniement d'armes. Ces mêmes mains s'aventurèrent vers lui et terminèrent leur course en se glissant sur sa joue. Elle afficha un sourire discret lorsqu'elle remarqua que le brun avait sursauté. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire toucher par une parfaite inconnue.

« - Vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi, je me trompe ? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Faisait-elle semblant de le connaître pour voir comment il réagirait ou la connaissait-il vraiment ? Au même moment, il continuait à bouger ses mains dans tous les sens pour s'échapper mais rien n'avait changé, seul un individu extérieur pouvait les enlever.

Un gémissement à l'opposé de la pièce fit relever les mains de la jeune femme. Son sourire se transforma en un sentiment attristé voilant son regard presque vide.

« - Votre silence en dit long. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important. Une simple subordonnée qui vous a servi. »

L'inconnue se remit debout pour affronter le capitaine qui à son tour, revenait à lui. Elle fit signe à deux de ces hommes qui reprirent sa place pour le surveiller.

« - Bien le bonjour, s'adressa t-elle formellement. Ravie de vous rencontrer Captain America ou devrais-je dire monsieur Rogers à l'heure actuelle ? »

Ces vêtements n'étaient pas dans le même état que cette pièce mais ils en gardaient les dégâts. Le blond toussa un instant pour expulser la poussière dans ses poumons puis il lui répondit :

« - Qu'est ce qui vous ferez plaisir, madame ?

\- Hm, continuons sur Steve », décida t-elle.

Un vacarme assourdissant surprit les deux soldats, ils étaient les seuls à se demander d'où provenait ce rapide tremblement. La jeune femme ouvra la fermeture de sa combinaison laissant entrevoir un décolleté généreux. Elle balança sa main de façon à se faire du vent et demanda à nouveau à ces hommes de partir à l'arrière. Bucky regarda incrédule ces hommes entrouvrir la porte derrière eux pour ensuite disparaître, le train était sûrement relié avec un autre. Cela pouvait expliquer le bruit de ventouse qu'ils avaient entendu auparavant quand ils étaient en train de connecter les wagons entre eux.

Captain America pendant ce laps de temps voulait aussi défaire ses propres liens. En jugé par ce qu'il ressentait dans le poignet, il était facile de s'en échapper et de contre-attaquer. Le second problème était les deux hommes debout qui le gardaient à genoux grâce à leurs armes, il avait besoin d'une diversion avant d'attaquer.

En tapotant du pied, la jeune femme capta une nouvelle fois le regard de Steve. Son nom restait encore un mystère et tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle avait un lien avec Bucky mais celui-ci avait oublié...indépendamment.

« - Vous nous compliqué la tache...

\- Tant que vous n'aurez pas abandonné vos agissement vous pourrez toujours compter sur _Captain America_. Et je peux vous dire qu'après avoir dormi 70 ans, rien de tel que de botter le cul d'Hydra pour se ressourcer. »

Elle se mit à rire dans un souffle nouveau, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter à part le regard tendu de celui-ci.

« - Steve, vous faîtes faux pas, s'indigna t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas Hydra, _nous_, nous voyons plutôt dans l'avenir en conséquence de l'évolution technologique et scientifique. Hydra a ce même point de vue en le moment. Nous sommes comme qui dirait...en collaboration, il contribue à notre progression.

\- J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas ici pour nous voir morts. »

De son étui situé au côté droit de son avant-bras, la femme sortit une arme. Elle enleva le cran de sécurité et fit jaillir à la vue de tous et le bout du revolver qui semblait briller sous les lumières. Il semblait si neuf qu'on pouvait penser que cette arme était seulement sortie pour les grandes occasions. Comme ici lorsqu'elle pointa l'arme sur la tête du super héros.

« - Le soldat de l'hiver nous est précieux, nous n'en avons pas terminé avec lui. Vous nous l'avez juste _endommagé_, les procédures seront les mêmes pour le remettre en état. Mais quant à vous, il n'y a que vos gènes qui nous intéressent.

\- Je connais la musique, et vous savez très bien que je ne vais pas vous laisser faire. »

Steve n'avait pas peur d'elle, même quand il fut obligé de baisser la tête et donc de baisser le regard lorsqu'elle le toucha avec son canon. Il était obligé de regarder le sol sans pouvoir réagir à sa manière.

« - Je sais et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de vous avoir sur ma table d'opération _mort_ afin de profiter de la richesse du super sérum qui coule en vous. »

Le brun se mit à réfléchir en dernier recours, il était parti si loin en marchant sur ses propres pas. Grâce à Captain America, il avait la possibilité de poursuivre dans sa démarche mais aussi le droit de découvrir ce qu'il ne savait pas encore.

Et à cet instant, l'Organisation allait le ramener à la case départ pour redevenir ce qu'il était. Peut-être fallait-il en rester ainsi, sa vie n'était pas si difficile entre les missions. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il en avait déduit vu qu'il n'avait jamais remis en doute les ordres qu'il recevait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il pouvait résister à ce qu'ils lui faisaient et il ne se plaignait jamais. C'était pour son bien sans doute, c'était sûrement la meilleure solution.

Une guerre éclata dans sa tête, de nombreuses batailles d'idées se confrontaient pour savoir qui valait le mieux par rapport à l'autre mais ce dilemme prit fin quand son choix arriva pour y mettre un terme.

« - Laissez moi le tuer. »

Un autre silence cacha l'angoisse des participants, la tension dans la pièce menait la partie et cette déclaration ajouta une impression d'étouffement. Bucky ne pouvait plus continuer de la même façon, c'était un choix risqué certes mais il fallait y croire et avoir la tête haute pour y arriver. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui entre le peu de secondes qu'on lui avait accordé.

La jeune femme releva son arme et croisa les bras en se mettant cette fois, face au brun.

« - Devrais-je vous croire ? Je sais très bien que votre escapade ne se serait pas terminée si nous n'étions pas arrivé pour vous arrêter...

\- Je dois achever ma mission.

\- Que vous aviez échoué à plusieurs reprises, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait et il n'y a pas un seul instant où je ne me rappelles pas de mes échecs. Laissez-moi en finir et il n'y aura plus d'erreurs à l'avenir. »

Elle finit par céder après avoir regardé le sol une bonne minute et d'un geste de la main, elle ordonna à un homme en noir de le libérer. En appuyant sur un simple endroit sur le bracelet, l'objet se desserra et tomba au sol. Bucky se leva tout de suite et se massa ses poignets rougis. L'homme à ses côtés le suivait de prés gardant un œil au moindre geste suspect.

« - Un seul tir, dit-elle en lui proposant l'arme. Je veux voir cette même détermination quand vous le tuerez, ne nous décevez pas une nouvelle fois. »

L'homme masqué se remit à sa place prés de son chef tandis que Bucky se mit devant celui qui le considérait comme un ami. Steve était surpris par ce retournement de situation, avait-il vraiment laissé tombé alors qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux bleus une lueur d'espoir.

Il remarqua plus tard que les deux hommes derrières lui avait cédé leurs places pour se mettre à l'écart mais il avait perdu l'envie de mettre à exécution son plan pour reprendre le contrôle des lieux. Le blond était sonné par ce que le soldat de l'hiver allait faire, il n'était pas sûr de revoir son vieil ami Bucky. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait fait changé d'avis ?

« - Bucky ! Cria t-il. Je sais que tu es là, ne fais pas ça ! Ne les laisse pas te reprendre ! Il te manipule, ta place n'est pas avec eux. »

En retour, il reçut un énorme coup crosse en plein sur la visage. Ces mots n'avaient plus une même profondeur que la première fois. L'action terminée, Bucky avait le souffle bruyant retenant une sensation forte et douloureuse dans son corps. Un bleu s'installa sur la joue du blond alors qu'il avait toujours la tête penchée sur le côté, il était conscient mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. La raison ne l'atteignait plus.

Le soldat pointa à nouveau l'arme sur Steve. Cette histoire devait se terminer une bonne fois pour toute.

« - Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Je ne suis pas _Bucky_, je suis le soldat de l'hiver et Mr. Pierce m'a donné pour ordre de te tuer. »

Alors qu'il avait toujours l'arme braquée sur Steve, il finit par se retourner pour tirer derrière lui. Bucky n'avait jamais eu l'envie d'en finir avec lui mais plutôt avec cette dangereuse femme, qu'importe qui elle était. Il n'avait qu'à l'éliminer d'abord pour enfin s'occuper de ces hommes.

La force qui l'animait était celle de l'ambition, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et de ne plus retourner dans un lieu vide de couleurs. Il avait tellement à apprendre.

Le dos tourné, il ne vit pas les deux hommes se jeter comme des animaux sur Captain America mais celui-ci réussit à reprendre ses esprits face à ce rebondissement en arrachant ses liens. L'homme attrapa son bouclier et se protégea à la vue de ce nouveau combat.

Bucky entendit le clic de l'arme pour confirmer que la balle était sortie mais un problème se posa. Il y avait qu'un simple mais aucune balle s'en était échappée. Il fit tomber l'arme à terre après avoir tiré plusieurs fois sur la gâchette. Son incompréhension se lit sur son visage mais elle fut remplacée par de la surprise générale quand il comprit que le chargeur était vide depuis le départ. La femme se tenait devant lui, elle savait depuis le départ ce qu'il allait faire.

« - Vos sentiments vous ont trahi. On lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, vous êtes définitivement _cas_— »

_Je n'ai jamais été cassé !_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sauta d'un bond pour se jeter sur elle mais ces deux gardes se mirent sur sa route. Il poussa facilement le premier qui fonça sur lui de sa main bionique. L'homme fut projeté à l'extérieur de la cabine par la fenêtre mais l'autre était toujours là en train de tirer. Bucky évita de peu les balles et finit par le plaquer. Tous les deux tombèrent à plat, l'homme masqué fut le seul à prendre la brutalité du placage en pleine tête. Grâce à son corps, il retint l'atterrissage de Bucky. Profitant de sa perte de connaissance, le soldat essaya dés qu'il se releva de retirer la ventouse reliant le wagon et celui de l'Organisation. Mais il fut vivement pris en dépourvu par la blonde qui l'enjamba, les jambes autour de son cou. D'un geste vif, elle sortit un couteau qu'elle planta d'abord dans son bras métallique puis le ressortit pour le planter sur son autre bras qu'elle laissa à l'intérieur de la plaie.

Pour le mettre à terre, elle attrapa dans son autre étui l'autre revolver qu'elle gardait en réserve en même temps qu'elle tira le brun pour le faire basculer à terre dans sa roulade avant. À cause de la douleur de ces deux bras et de son poids, il ne pouvait plus se remettre debout. Bucky se releva un peu pour se mettre à genoux. Il espérait que la chance tournerait pour Steve.

Pendant le combat de son vieil ami, Steve avait désarmé les deux hommes à ces côtés de plusieurs frappes et d'une projection de bouclier. Après un enchaînement de bras et de jambes, un homme tomba étourdi au sol. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul à abattre cependant une voix arrêta son poing en l'air, prêt à partir. Il lui rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seul à combattre dans ce wagon.

« - Abandonnez Steve, suggéra t-elle. Ou votre ami en payera le prix. »

Captain America rebroussa son geste à la dernière minute et vola le fil de fer de cet homme. Il détourna l'arme contre son utilisateur. Steve avait maintenant un prisonnier qu'il pouvait garder grâce au fil de fer autour de son cou.

Le visage de Bucky était martelé par la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps mais il s'efforçait à le cacher derrière son regard brillant d'espoir et d'une volonté admirable que Steve était content de revoir. Bucky était un lutteur, il n'abandonnait pas facilement et Steve s'en voulait d'avoir douté.

« - Relâchez-le et personne ne mourra », répondit fermement Steve en montrant qu'il avait le même moyen de pression.

Comme les wagons n'étaient pas détachés, de nouveaux candidats s'apprêtaient à rentrer sur scène. Steve garda la tête haute même si il savait qu'il était bel et bien en sous effectif.

« - Ça ne marche pas comme cela. Vous nous causez du tort et dans ce genre de cas, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'improviser. »

La jeune femme blonde planta furtivement l'arme sur Steve mais l'apparition d'une autre personne la fit perdre quelque peu sa garde. Tous les regards s'abattirent sur l'homme à la peau foncée qui entra d'un autre wagon voisin et comme pour se rendre plus spécial, il avait sous la main une énorme arme qui n'avait rien de gentil. Le viseur était fixé sur Bucky, deux cercles tournèrent chacun de leur côté avec des crépitements ressemblant au tonnerre. Au bout du canon se dressa une lumière si forte que la pièce en deviendrait blanche.

Bucky profita de l'inattention de la jeune femme pour lui infliger un coup de coude puis il se protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait en se mettant à couvert entre des sièges.

« - À terre les gars ! » Hurla Sam.

Steve se poussa à la fin pour faire place à la lumière qui partit d'un seul trait long émanant des bourdonnements et une chaleurs suffocante sur sa trajectoire. Face à cette force surhumaine, Sam tomba en arrière avec sa gigantesque arme sortie tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. La lumière traversa la pièce en une seule seconde et explosa à la fin.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour les lecteurs, j'espère que la chapitre a mérité la même appréciation que les précédents. Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter, il y avait ma semaine de révision, le bac de français et l'oral, bref ça m'a prit du temps mais maintenant VACANCES. J'ai traîné sur les premières semaines, pardon, mais maintenant je vais reprendre calmement. _

_Merci à ceux qui suivent et qui commentent, j'ai jamais eu autant de personnes sur une fiction._

_Pas de date en particulier pour la suite mais j'ai hâte de publier, voilà ! Bonnes vacances ! ~ _


	7. Chapter 7 : L'équilibre

**Chapitre 7 : L'équilibre**

**Q**uand la lumière jaillit, ces mains se crispèrent contre le dossier rouge du fauteuil essayant de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'objet, il redoutait les dégâts occasionnés par cette arme et son doute s'avéra être vrai. La première fois, Bucky ressentit de la crainte puis de la curiosité face à cette nouvelle arme. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle _machine_, aucune des armes qu'il avait eu dans ses missions ressemblaient à celle-ci. L'homme était tellement captivé tel un enfant devant sa sucette qu'il en oubliait la situation. Il chercha du coin de l'œil les petits détails qui lui permettaient d'avoir une idée de cette arme. Cependant, son enrichissement s'arrêtait à une description de sa forme, il ne savait pas quelles munitions elle utilisait. Si elle fonctionnait comme les pistolets du même calibre dans le commerce ou si elle n'en avait pratiquement pas.

Malgré qu'il avait les yeux toujours grands ouverts, il ne voyait pas son environnement, seulement une lumière blanche aveuglante pendant quelques secondes puis, instantanément, Bucky fut projeté dans le wagon. Les individus se trouvant au bout du wagon furent de la même façon jetés en l'air dans un fracas ahurissant. Cette force lumineuse avait d'abord dévoré la fin du wagon et la fureur de son souffle s'était chargé de les balayer du chemin.

Les soldats en noir et Bucky tentaient de se tenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à une prise solide pour ne pas se faire emporter dans le gouffre. Dans cette situation, il fallait s'accrocher pour ne pas subir l'agitation mais surtout pour échapper à la mort qui les attendait impatiemment. Certains furent avalés dans cette nouvelle ouverture arrachant parfois des cris désespérés pour qu'on vienne les secourir. Les rares survivants dans cette panique générale étaient justes chanceux d'avoir des réflexes au bon moment ou ils étaient tout bonnement hors trajectoire. Ce deuxième cas ne désignait que le Faucon et le Captain America, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir constater les faits.

Le calme reprit son libre arbitre lorsque le vent après avoir tout balayé, reprit sa place dans la nature. Mais avant de faire la transition, celui-ci s'assura d'avoir mit le bazar derrière lui.

En conséquence, Bucky fut envoyé à l'opposé du fauteuil qu'il utilisait comme un abri sûr. D'un seul battement de cil, la moitié du wagon avait été rasé par ce flux d'énergie. Le brun ne l'aurait pas remarqué si les câbles électriques n'étaient pas sorties de leur cachette dans un piteux état accompagnées d'un bruit affreux qui faisait grincer les dents à celui qui était proche.

Terminant une analyse courte de la scène sous ses yeux, il fut surpris d'entendre mais aussi de sentir son organe vital battre dans sa poitrine. Il se rappela au même moment les gestes qu'il avait fait pour se sauver. Il avait réussi à attraper à la volée une rampe lorsque son dos tapa sur le mur pour ensuite rouler et finir virevoltant à l'extérieur du train. À présent, il était suspendu les pieds dans le vide mais au moins il était en vie. Il tenait si fermement la rampe que ni les carcasses de fauteuils prises dans cette pente n'arrivaient à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Il n'y avait que des picotements de douleur qui pouvaient l'empêcher de tenir bon.

À chacune de ses inspirations saccadées, ses muscles contractés au maximum pouvaient finir par lâcher prise l'emmenant alors dans un destin funeste. Sous ses pieds, ce vide à perte de vue le faisait tressaillir. Il était en train de revivre un moment qu'il connaissait, il était certain au point que ces membres en trembler mais même en cherchant au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser à ce souvenir précis. La peur avait pris place dans son cœur, c'était la première fois qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il s'attachait à la vie, aucun doute là dessus à part une douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il ne comprit pas cette sensation mais il abandonna pour revenir au présent.

Bucky devait compter sur la force de ses bras pour s'extirper et revenir sain et sauf dans le wagon. Seul, il cherchait un moyen pour se sortir de se pétrin. Ainsi, il travaillait son esprit ailleurs que sur ses bras fatigués et à ses mains moites qui le faisaient glisser lentement.

Son cœur rata un bond quand sa main mécanique lâcha, il ne tenait plus que sur un seul bras valide.

En puisant dans ses dernières forces, il n'arriva pas à relever ce dernier, le couteau toujours enfoncé dans son épaule devait être la cause de son dysfonctionnement. Ce bras à présent inutile finit par se balader parallèlement à son corps, son pourcentage de chance venait de diminuer avec.

Une nouvelle solution s'imposait. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avec une lueur brillante, la rage de vivre. Bucky remit sa force tout à l'heure vaine, dans celui de son seul bras quelquefois malmené par la douleur et le sang brûlant qui y coulait. Quand il y repensa, il n'y arrivera à rien d'une seule main qui allait bientôt, finir comme son autre bras. Mais peut-être arrivera t-il à poser le pied sur la terre ferme avant, même si le paysage s'abstenait à rester sur la montagne et que le train roulait au bord du précipice.

Néanmoins, le soldat ne perdit pas espoir et continua à zigzaguer du regard pour trouver son plan de secours. Ces yeux captèrent l'intérieur de la cabine, il vit deux hommes debout en train parler, ou plutôt de se disputer. Chaque seconde semblait l'anéantir mais les grands gestes que ces deux hommes se faisaient lui faisait presque sourire mais il fit tout pour le cacher.

La scène théâtrale avait l'air de se finir quand Steve se sépara de son bouclier pour le lui donner tandis que l'homme au nom de Sam l'accepta d'une main, l'autre étant déjà occupée à tenir à moitié l'arme mystérieuse. Le Faucon leva les yeux en l'air comme si il était frustré de l'attitude de son ami face à ce qu'il avait fait.

_Un ami..._

En tendant l'oreille, il entendit leur dialogue qui avait déjà débuté :

« - ...et puis, tu m'expliques ça ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit Sam en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça ! » S'indigna t-il en montrant du doigt l'arme à terre.

Sam fit un sourire timide en guise de réponse mais Captain America n'avait toujours pas l'air ravi et attendait une autre réponse de sa part, la tête penchée vers l'avant.

« - Hey mec ! Cet arme t'a sauvé...bon, si tu veux savoir je l'ai trouvé dans une grosse valise et—... »

Le Faucon tourna l'arme sur elle-même et une écriture en blanc accompagné d'un logo était inscrit sur l'arme en grise. Ceci semblait être la bonne réponse au blond qui se détendit pour soupirer.

« - _STARK industries_... Moi qui croyait qu'il avait arrêté, les avions du S.H.I.E.L.D et maintenant cette arme... »

_Stark..._

« - Nostalgique du bon vieux temps. »

_S.T.A.R.K … Je l'ai déjà entendu._

« - Non, je ne pense pas. Il a un mauvais souvenir des armes, Stark prépare quelque chose et _ça_, ça n'annonce rien de bon... Bucky ! » s'écria t-il en voyant Bucky.

Bucky sursauta quand son nom fut crié haut et fort. Alors que Steve s'aventura prés du vide pour le venir en aide, le brun venait de perdre son calme et se rapprocha encore plus vers la mort. Sa main avait glisser. Même en inspirant et en expirant plusieurs fois, son calme ne revenait pas et il voyait que sa main glissait encore et encore.

« - Bucky ! Regarde moi ! »

Le brun cessa de regarder sa main et vit entre ses mèches sur son visage Steve déterminé à le secourir en lui avançant sa main. Bucky savait rien qu'en regardant son visage qu'il lui attraperai la main sans hésiter si il avait la possibilité, mais ici, Bucky était trop éloigné et il pouvait aussi refuser de prendre sa main si il ne le voulait pas.

« - Donne moi ta main. »

Sans réponse, Steve se rapprocha du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bucky remarqua alors qu'il était lui-même tenu par Sam derrière qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à une barre sur un mur avec le bouclier et d'un autre, au gilet entrouvert de Steve.

« - Bucky, s'il-te plaît.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme—...

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Le stoppa t-il. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je partirai. Si tu veux me tirer une balle, m'égorger, m'étrangler, me tuer parce que je crie sans cesse _ton nom_, alors fais-le si c'est ce que tu veux mais pas maintenant. Laisse moi t'aider, te sauver comme je n'ai pas pu le faire à cette époque. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, plus jamais. »

Le regard de Steve se détourna pour regarder le sol, il avait honte.

« - J'ai essayé d'oublier, continua t-il. Mes camarades, mes amis, Peggy, _mon meilleur ami _j'ai voulu laisser mon passé derrière moi et à présent je le regrette, amèrement. Ce n'est pas en oubliant que je vivrais mieux mais en vivant avec, je dois l'accepter, construire une nouvelle vie avec mon passé car c'est lui qui m'a aidé à devenir ce que je suis. Alors, je te redemande encore une fois Bucky, donne moi ta main. »

Les yeux bleus de Steve rentrèrent de nouveau en contact avec les siens. Et il comprit, d'un seul regard bleu, le blond avait répondu à la principal question encrée en fond de lui. Sa réponse balaya toutes les questions qu'il avait envie de lui poser. Il était déçu face à ce regard mais il ne le montrait pas, il le savait dès le début, il voulait y croire mais qu'importe, le choix n'avait jamais été au rendez-vous.

Alors que sa main arriva à la fin de sa prise, il réussit à se basculer vers l'avant pour attraper cette main tendue qui réservait pleines de convictions dans le futur. Bucky faisait parti de ce nouveau départ, il en était conscient. Ils se ressemblaient sur certains points, chacun espérait oublier le passé mais au final, celui-ci les rattrapait alors il valait mieux se reconstruire sur ce passé douloureux ou non pour avoir un vrai avenir.

Bucky sauta comme il pouvait grâce à la rampe qui chuta plus tard sous son appui, il avança sa main métallique et lorsqu'il y eu un contact entre les deux peaux, le brun avait l'impression d'avoir ressenti de la chaleur se propager dans ce métal si froid. Il avait sûrement imaginé se le répéta t-il plusieurs fois.

Steve l'attrapa d'abord d'une seule main puis il utilisa son autre main pour hisser Bucky toujours balancé dans le néant. Le blond fit signe de la tête à Sam pour que celui-ci fasse la même chose de son côté.

Un long effort et puis ils finirent par remonter Bucky. Tous de suite, ils tombèrent tous à terre dans le wagon, fatigués. Tout le monde était essoufflé, ils reprirent pendant un moment leur souffle. Steve était allongé à plat ventre les yeux fermés, Sam avait la main sur son front pour essuyer toute présence de sueur tandis que Bucky serrait les dents pour faire passer la douleur, cette satanée douleur qui avait repris plus férocement quand il avait passé son bras métallique à Steve pour se faire remonter.

Sam, ayant furtivement retrouvé son énergie fut le premier à lever le silence dans le wagon.

« - Au fait, jolie discours Captain. »

L'intéressé retourna son visage ainsi que son corps pour se mettre dos au sol comme les autres. Sam l'entendit murmurer qu'il détestait les ascenseurs et les trains mais il préféra se taire en ne faisant aucun commentaire.

Steve rencontra le regard de Sam toujours concentré sur lui.

« - J'ai le cœur plus léger à présent », répliqua t-il d'un sourire affectueux.

Le train continuait d'avancer et les rails qu'il parcourait se sentaient sur leurs dos mais personne ne se leva. Ils avaient fait le plus gros effort de la journée qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait reprendre le cours des choses si d'autres événements allaient se déclencher si ils se remettaient debout.

« - C'est ce que tu veux... »

Sam et Steve tournèrent la tête vers leur droite. Bucky ne leur échangeait pas de regard en retour, il avait parlé en gardant les yeux rivés au plafond. Il était tapissé d'un papier peint rouge bordeaux accompagné de rosaces de différentes formes.

« - Tu l'as choisi, c'était ton choix », poursuivit-il sur une même voix désintéressée par les regards perplexes qu'on lui lançait.

Sam se retenait d'ajouter sa touche sachant qu'il n'avait pas un mot là-dessus, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il n'était pas invité dans cette discussion.

« - Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, reprit Steve en effaçant le sourire sur son visage.

\- Bucky, conclut-il en le regardant dans les yeux. James Buchanan Barnes.

\- Je veux t'aider.

\- Non, pas moi. _Lui_. Entre Bucky et moi, tu l'as choisi. Tu veux sauver et aider Bucky, pas le soldat de l'hiver. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais il fut arrêter par ce regard pressant qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son ami. Il l'avait sauvé d'une chute mortelle mais au fond de lui, il restait désorienté que ce soit lui ou Bucky. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le juste millieu, il y avait toujours ce mur qui les séparait.

« - Soit lui, soit moi, finit Bucky. Tu ne peux pas sauver deux personnes totalement différentes. »

* * *

_Voici le fameux chapitre 7, petite questions à la fin, vous a t-elle paru bien ? J'hésite un peu là dessus..._

_N'hésitez pas à mettre une review surtout, qu'importe la langue je répondrai. Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire. Je vous sens nombreux._

_Je pars en vacance tout le mois d'Août et je n'aurais pas internet par la même occasion, donc pas de chapitre pendant ce mois (désolé!). De plus, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir mettre un autre chapitre avant de partir, on verra bien... Bonnes vacances à vous (très en retard) si on ne se voit pas d'ici là !_


	8. Chapter 8 : Trouble

**Chapitre 8 : Trouble**

**S**ous le regard dubitatif de son ami, Bucky s'échappa de sa pensée pour se remettre debout tout en l'ignorant. Il est suivi par les deux qui se relevèrent en dépoussiérant leurs habits. Steve s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour remettre sur la table tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, refusant toujours les nombreux échecs jusqu'à maintenant. Il devait faire fondre ce cœur de glace.

Il avait déjà commencé lorsque Bucky était dans une mauvaise position, une goutte était tombée et le mur qu'il y avait entre eux venait de se fissurer. Si il s'arrêtait sur cette lancée, alors il serait sûr que le brun n'attendrait pas pour y mettre une autre barrière de glace, les éloignant encore plus.

Un court son sortit de sa bouche entrouverte mais Sam lui le stoppa en mettant sa main sur son épaule. L'homme secoua la tête et à la simple vue de son visage sérieux suffisait à lui faire comprendre que ces mots ne servirait rien à cet instant. Et pour bien se faire comprendre celui-ci ajouta ces mots :

« - Regarde-le, il n'est pas prêt à t'écouter une nouvelle fois. »

Le blond suivit le regard du Faucon qui stagnait sur Bucky, qui lui, ne les regardait absolument pas comme si ils n'existaient pas. Le dos tourné, il restait face au vide qui jonchait sous ses bottes noires. Le soldat semblait avoir l'esprit loin, il cherchait à se remémorer le parcours du train en regardant les rails.

« - Il a besoin de temps », continua t-il.

En lâchant un soupir compatissant, il enleva la main de Sam calée sur son épaule. Le temps il en avait beaucoup, mais est-ce que les poursuivants leurs laisseraient ce même temps nécessaire à faire revenir Bucky ? Non, ça serait trop beau.

« - Nous avons de la compagnie. »

Bucky détourna sa tête du paysage pour s'adresser aux deux autres. Sam fut le premier à le rejoindre. Steve restait à l'écart pour remettre son fameux bouclier qu'il avait chéri au fil du temps, sans lui, Captain America n'avait rien de populaire.

« - Je ne vois rien. »

Steve se rapprocha des deux autres et regarda le point fixe que montra Bucky de son doigt. Il voyait clairement un point noir, il ne bougeait pas mais il avait l'air de grandir à vue d'œil.

Puis Captain America entendit un claquement nouveau sur les rails, il était différent du son que projetait leur train, ça devait donc être eux.

« - Le son sur les rails, devina Steve. Ils arriveront dans pas moins de...

\- OK ! S'abasourdit Sam en frappant dans ses mains. Pas beaucoup de temps, je pense avoir saisi le refrain, on devrait se bouger d'ici avant de les retrouver en tête à tête. »

Le faucon les laissa les yeux vers l'horizon pour revenir quelques secondes après avec l'arme lourde.

« - Si ce bijoux peut les tenir encore à distance et espérons à les arrêter, ça serait pas mal de retenter l'expérience. »

Les deux super soldats s'écartèrent chacun de leur côté pour faire de place mais en connaissant déjà les conséquences, symétriquement ils se retrouvèrent prés de la seule porte encore intacte.

Un genou posé au sol, Sam se plaça de façon à ce que sa autre jambe sert d'appui pour le poids de l'arme. Ces mains attrapèrent les deux manches de l'arme qui permettaient de la tenir, Bucky remarqua qu'une visière s'enclencha automatiquement pour se centrer vers l'œil de son utilisateur.

Quand il fut en position, il tira sur la gâchette. Une épaisse fumée blanche surgit à l'arrière de l'arme. Elle enveloppa le wagon et ne voulait pas en sortir. Le brun leva ses deux mains en l'air pour balayer la fumée à proximité mais elle était déjà trop présente dans ses poumons. Il toussa de toutes ses forces pour reprendre sa respiration mais rien n'y fait, il n'y avait simplement plus d'air dans cette espace malgré l'énorme trou que Sam avait fait bien avant.

Alors que tous le monde toussait, Bucky entendit un autre son, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et en tournant la tête, il vit que Captain America avait eu le geste d'ouvrir la porte. Sans crier gare, il le poussa à l'intérieur du nouveau wagon d'une main plate et disparut dans la masse de fumée blanche.

Tant bien que mal, Bucky chercha à se relever pour les aider mais la fumée coincée dans ses poumons l'irritait de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas faire un simple mouvement. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps avant de trouver une prise stable afin de s'y hisser sans plonger dans ses forces. Au même moment, Steve réapparut avec son ami sous les bras. Sam avait le visage sombre et les paupières closes, Steve le plaça sur le fauteuil le plus proche et lui donna des petites tapes pour le réveiller.

Sam reprit conscience en inspirant férocement l'air puis toussa comme pour éjecter l'organisme étranger. L'ancien wagon détruit était maintenant condamné, l'arme délaissée et inutile était aussi là-bas. D'après le visage molesté de Sam qui avait gardé le goût de la fumée et le visage inquiet de Steve, cela n'annonçait rien pour la suite.

En se ramenant prés de la porte fermée, Bucky examina par le hublot l'ancienne salle. La fumée était toujours présente, les fauteuils et l'énorme trou à la fin étaient complètement cachés, il ne pouvait plus voir si l'ennemi s'était rapproché ou non.

« - Un prototype, j'aurais dû le savoir. »

Le Faucon prit la parole mais de forts toussotements l'arrêtèrent, il mit sa main à sa bouche et les bloqua comme il le pouvait.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, répliqua Steve en ouvrant une autre porte. Aucun de nous pouvait le savoir, il faut qu'on avance. Il y a certainement un levier dans ce train pour détacher le wagon ou pour l'arrêter dans la salle des contrôles.

\- Je crois l'avoir vu, mais il va falloir faire chaque wagon avant d'arriver à la première où la commande se trouve... »

D'un bond, Sam se releva en gardant une main à son ventre. Il n'avait subi aucun dommage en particulier à part d'autres traces de poussière sur son t-shirt gris où le symbole des Navy seals était inscrit au milieu.

Trois pas et il arriva au niveau de Steve. Un visage sarcastique rayonnait son visage pâle et Steve comprit qu'il s'adressait à lui sans savoir pourquoi il souriait bêtement face à cette situation.

« - Si c'est monsieur Amérique qui demande ! » Dit-il en mettant le pied dans le nouveau wagon.

Le brun le suivit de prés dés que son prédécesseur se trouvait dans un autre wagon, cependant sa marche fut arrêtée par le bras horizontal de Steve. Il leva son regard et croisa celui-ci pleins de compassions. Dans sa poitrine, Bucky sentit son cœur se serrer par un pincement totalement imaginaire. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, son visage resta impassible, il n'avait plus la force pour s'énerver contre lui ou lui demander de retirer son bras.

Sam continuait à avancer sans constaté la scène qui se jouait derrière lui. Les deux vieux amis étaient tous les deux en manque de mots, Bucky n'en pouvait plus du jeu du chat et de la souris. Il en avait marre de fuir pour au final, revenir au point de départ. Tant que son cœur battrait, la liberté restera loin. Quoi qu'il fera, Hydra ou cette Organisation le suivra pour le replonger dans le froid de l'abysse.

Steve pouvait et devait être sa chance, sa seule et unique chance d'échapper au destin qu'on lui avait fatalement imposé. Si c'était vraiment une chance de l'avoir à ses côtés alors il l'accepterait, il ne voulait plus vivre pour autrui mais il savait très bien que si une autre chance venait à faire surface alors il refuserait celle de Steve.

Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait, au contraire, il n'avait rien contre lui. Pourtant, il s'opposait à lui car le blond ne l'aidait pas, c'était pour Bucky qu'il faisait tout cela. _James_, une personne que le soldat de l'hiver voudrait rencontrer pour essayer de comprendre. C'était cette autre personne au fond de lui qui n'avait pas encore eu sa deuxième chance.

Le soldat avait beaucoup à apprendre, pourquoi un personne aussi importante voulait sauver à péril de sa vie un vieil ami qui n'avait plus existé depuis plus de cinquante années ? C'était grossièrement ridicule pour lui, si cette personne était morte alors son monde s'arrêtait avec elle. On lui a toujours dit que l'espoir était pour les faibles, néanmoins à ces yeux, Steve était unique en son genre. Bucky ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme ami, et à présent il déchiffra sa propre résistance.

Le soldat de l'hiver ne voulait pas mourir, il avait prit goût de ces petites choses qui composait la vie. C'est lui qui devait vivre et il ne laissera pas Bucky reprendre son corps.

« - Je veux savoir, commença Steve. Qui veux-tu que je sauve ? »

La première chose que le brun capta était qu'il n'avait pas employé _Bucky_. Il était ravi de voir qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait et ce après avoir répété plusieurs fois.

« - Mon avis n'a pas d'importance. »

Il tourna sa tête au même moment et finit par choisir d'éviter la question. Il posa par la suite sa main sur son bras pour l'enlever du passage.

Exaspéré par le silence de son ami, Steve continua de prendre les avants et l'attrapa par le col de son sweat shirt. La porte se referma automatiquement, le brun n'eut le temps de réagir à sa pulsion qu'il fut déjà poussé vers le mur d'à côté. Sur le choc, Bucky avait fermé les yeux. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour faire passer la douleur qu'il ressentit d'abord sur son dos puis dans ses deux bras tailladés.

« - Regarde moi ! »

Coincé entre le mur et Steve qu'il le tenait toujours au même endroit, le soldat n'avait plus d'autre choix que de lever les yeux pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Quand son regard entra en contact avec ces yeux bleus, la compassion s'était évanouie pour laisser place à de l'épuisement. Il pouvait aussi décerner de l'énervement dans sa voix mais il n'était pas sûr. Il était rare de voir Captain America sous cet angle.

« - Je veux connaître ta réponse. »

Le brun lui répondit par un coup pied dans l'abdomen. Steve détacha un peu de sa prise sur lui mais cela ne suffisait pas pour que le soldat puisse s'échapper. De nouveau, le blond le plaqua contre le mur, cette fois il mit son bras au niveau de son cou. Ainsi, il ne pouvait plus bouger la tête et comme son corps était déjà affaibli, il n'avait qu'à mettre sa main à son ventre pour le bloquer entièrement sans forcer.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, souffla t-il. Mon avis n'a pas d'importance.

\- Elle en a beaucoup pour moi. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. »

Bucky ferma ses yeux pour reprendre sa respiration, l'air avait du mal à passer dans sa gorge à cause du bras mais il n'avait qu'à s'habituer à ce changement pour respirer calmement.

Après de courtes secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et cette fois, un sourire redessina son visage fatigué mais même derrière ce sourire, il ressentait le regard cru de Steve qui le transperçait.

« - Tu restes ma mission après tout...j'aurais dû te tuer », dit-il en changeant de sujet.

La pitié avait repris dans l'azur de ses yeux et le brun n'aimait pas ça.

« - Oui tu aurais dû me tuer, tu avais de nombreuses tentatives mais tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, il ne savait pas lui-même. À moins qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait raison, il n'était plus sa mission depuis longtemps.

« - _Parce que_ je suis ton ami, et que je serais là pour t'accompagner. Je sais que tu peux me tuer à n'importe moment, tu as toujours ce couteau sur toi, non ? Mais tu as choisis de ne pas l'utiliser maintenant, comme avant car tu le sais qu'au fond de toi, je serais là pour t'écouter.

\- Peut-être », conclut-il sans assurance.

Steve détacha son emprise. Pourquoi restait-il aussi marbre face à lui ?

« - Qui a besoin d'être sauvé ? » Demanda Steve qui n'abandonnait pas.

Le brun garda son regard focalisé sur Steve, sa chance et non celle de Bucky était présente. Il n'avait qu'à dire que c'était lui et Steve l'écouterait...

_Je peux le dire..._

« - Qui doit-être sauvé ? »

_Moi...pas lui. S'il te plaît, sauve moi._

Steve le regarda droit dans les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensée et finalement...il se lança :

« - Moi, chuchota t-il.

\- Quoi ? »Brusquement le cri strident des rails enroba la voix de Bucky, Steve lui demanda de répéter mais l'homme ne lui prêtait plus attention, il regardait à travers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Steve se retourna et vit une masse verte géante à l'intérieur de la fumée qui avait pratiquement disparu devant la chose. En regardant de plus près, il aperçu que cette chose verte avait un visage dont les yeux les fixaient étroitement mais aussi des cheveux noirs au dessus...

« - Hulk ?! »

* * *

_Finalement je l'ai posté, je me sentais trop mal de ne pas le faire alors que j'en avais parlé dans l'ancien chapitre. Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez exprimer votre avis, vous avez le droit ! :) Les reviews font chauds au coeur._  
_C'est donc le dernier chapitre pour le moment vu que je ne serais pas là tout le mois d'Août, donc je vous dit à la rentrée ! ~ _


	9. Chapter 9 : Entre les lignes

**Chapitre 9 : Entre les lignes**

* * *

**I**l était difficile de croire à ce genre de réalité quand on ne l'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant et pourtant cette première fois se produisit pour lui.  
Un énorme monstre, fait de chair et d'os se tenaient devant eux. Le monstre vert apparemment vivant affirma son nom en agitant la tête, un sourire tout aussi géant était plaqué sur son visage de brute. Il avait une ligne de dents blanches qui ressortaient de la couleur verte, cet élan d'amour-propre devait être dû à son entrée de scène plutôt spectaculaire. Il semblait joyeux d'avoir réussi à les prendre par surprise. Même s'il ne connaissait que le blond qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête lui aussi, il jeta juste un regard plein de dédain vers Bucky. Le brun resta à le dévisager sans bouger, cet être était immense et ne portait qu'un short noir qui cachait ses parties intimes, il ne pouvait pas tout voir à cette distance mais à la simple vue du vert sur tout son corps et ses muscles battants lui suffisait pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fasse un constat inévitable. Cette chose était dangereuse et sûrement instable, mieux valait l'avoir de son côté et de ne rien lui reprocher.  
Concentré mais aussi vigilant, Bucky n'entendit pas les appels incessants de Steve jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'attrape par le poignet pour faire part de son existence. Ce geste fit trembler le soldat qui sortit de ses pensées. Quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul face à la créature, la tension se réduisit un minimum. Ce n'était pas rassurant d'avoir un monstre prés de lui mais si Steve était là, il se sentait plus rassuré. Steve lui laissa reprendre ses esprits, compatissant par une rencontre qu'il comprenait quelque peu stressant et revint vers Hulk qui attendait dans son coin.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais qu'on s'était dit rendez-vous au chalet. ''

Le dos tourné, Bucky profita qu'il soit occupé pour se détacher de la poigne de Steve, il fit glisser sa main vers l'extérieur pour reculer. Il avait besoin d'un ami mais pas d'une mère qui le mettait à l'écart contre tout dangers.  
Hulk grogna en signe de réponse et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui. Le capitaine avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait tandis que lui, l'ancien assassin, il n'attendait que le bon moment pour changer de wagon.

'' - Tu veux les ralentir, c'est ça ? ''

Hulk hocha une troisième fois la tête, on dirait qu'il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux. Face à leurs retrouvailles, Bucky se sentit de trop et chercha la poignée de la porte derrière lui sans les quitter des yeux au cas où la situation s'empirait sans aucune raison et il savait que cela pouvait se produire à tous moments qu'il se mettait à grogner comme un chien lorsque cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Alors que ses doigts agrippèrent fermement la poignée, il la baissa pour permettre au mécanisme de relâcher. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit mais Steve l'arrêta avant qu'il ne fasse un autre mouvement pour sortir. Il referma alors la porte comme si de rien n'était, Steve se redressa vers lui, pointant un doigt accusateur.

'' - Je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Et Hulk, dés que tu le peux tu nous rejoins au point de RDV, j'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec toi, du moins le Dr. Banner,'' dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

Le monstre n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et sous leurs yeux, arracha tel une bête assoiffée de sang le wagon où son corps était resté trop longtemps maintenu à l'étroit. D'un seul coup, la fin du wagon ne ressemblait plus à rien entre ses deux mains, il l'étreignait si facilement qu'on croirait qu'il avait un jouet entre ses mains colossales.

Avec son jouet, il ne laissa pas place au signe de politesse en s'éloignant, Bucky remarqua furtivement le nom de _Stark _visible sur ce qu'il restait des murs métalliques externes du petit wagon écrabouillé. Il conclut que Captain America connaissait un Stark de la même façon qu'il connaissait ce monstre vert du nom de Hulk.

_STARK...STARK...Où ai-je vu ce nom ?_

Le brun ne savait rien sur ses deux nouvelles personnes mais ce qu'il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait affaire à des personnages importants ce qui voulait aussi dire dangereuses.

'' - Nous devrions avancer, reprit Steve. Sam doit déjà être arrivé à l'avant du train. ''

'' - Bien sûr... ''

'' - Mais avant qu'on aille le retrouver, j'attends toujours ta réponse. ''

Le long regard tanné de l'ancien soldat y mettait assez de sentiments négatifs pour accorder au symbole du pays une quelconque réponse, il ne voulait pas le lui donner et depuis qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, il avait souvent été têtu. Leur amitié avait dû commencer de cette façon, lui non plus n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Tous les deux debout à attendre que l'autre abandonne cette histoire. Personne n'agissait, le silence s'amplifiait dans la pièce alors que le train continuait sa course. Bucky pouvait être silencieux à long moment or pour Steve, cela ne lui correspondait pas. Comprenant que cette situation n'avait aucun sens et les emmenait tout droit vers un mur, ce fut finalement lui qui abandonna le jeu du regard pour répondre avec nonchalance.

'' - Il n'y a pas de réponse. ''

'' - Tu l'as prononcé tout à l'heure. ''

'' - Je n'ai rien dit. ''

'' - Et pourtant tu m'as répondu, tu as prononcé une réponse que je n'ai pas pu entendre alors je te demande de la répéter. ''

'' - Je n'ai rien dit '', reprit-il lassé.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et poussa la porte vers la gauche, elle coulissa vers cette direction et tapa contre le mur avec force. Barnes mit fin à cette conversation en sortant de là, mais Steve décida le contraire.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à ne rien dire ? Où est le problème ? Explique-moi. ''

Bucky croisa le regard du blond par le miroir qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, il était toujours debout au même endroit, n'ayant pas bougé par le rattraper même s'il n'avait pas faire de pas.

'' - Le problème, il a toujours été là. ''

'' - Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir... ''

'' - Alors, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Laisse-moi. ''

L'ancien soldat posa le pied dans le troisième wagon détachant sa main encore sur la porte, des miettes tombèrent au sol tellement qu'il avait sans le vouloir serrer fort au point de faire craquer le bois vernis. L'air frais s'engouffra dans tout son corps, cet air nouveau le laisser respirer, il avait besoin d'air. Il voulait rester seul, réfléchir mais aussi se calmer sans savoir pourquoi. Le paysage était différent, une tonne de caissons métalliques se rangeait sur les côtés laissant un passage au milieu. Chacune était imposante et verrouillée à double tour, cela voulait dire que des objets importants reposaient à l'intérieur.

'' - S'il-te plaît... ''

'' - Quoi encore ? '', lâcha le brun maintenant irrité.

'' - Je ne te demande pas la lune. Je sais que tu veux changer et être toi, tu n'es plus cet assassin avec son passé qui lui colle à la peau. Tu n'as jamais été ce genre de personne, tu es libre. C'est tout ce que je veux t'entendre dire. ''

'' - Non, c'est ridicule, répondit-il en avançant. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je n'ai pas besoin d'un type comme toi pour mieux me comprendre, moi. ''

'' - Toi même tu sais que oui. ''

L'homme déjà plus qu'agacer arrêta son avancée, la colère était remontée. Il se retourna pour l'affronter une nouvelle fois, et cela pour une dernière fois. Pas avec les mains même s'il aurait aimé lui mettre des coups pour le faire taire, il avait déjà du mal à supporter son bras métallique cassé alors il ne lui restait que la force des paroles.

'' - Pense ce que tu veux, _Rogers_. Tu penses aider les gens mais au contraire, tu es inutile, je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre. ''

'' - On s'est dit j_usqu'à la fin_...''

_Idiot._

'' - Rien à faire de cet fichue phrase. ''

'' - Bucky, je t'en pris...''

''- ARRÊTE ÇA ! hurla-t-il. Toujours là à vouloir faire les bonnes choses alors que c'est impossible ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends ? Depuis que je te connais, tu essayes de faire de ton mieux pour résoudre les problèmes et à chaque fois, c'est l'inévitable que tu produis. Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Et enfin, Captain America avait cessé d'en rajouter. Exaspéré, le brun soufflait rudement et sentait la chaleur lui montait aux joues. Sa main gauche semblait trembler en même temps, il venait de dire ce qui lui tenait au cœur par la colère. Il avait à peine entendu les mots sortir de sa bouche. Alors qu'il tentait de remettre le masque passible sur son visage, il fut surpris par l'homme face à lui. Steve le fixait droit dans les yeux, on dirait qu'il venait de se prendre une grosse claque. Il avait sûrement touché un point sensible. Devrait-il s'excuser pour cet excès ?

'' - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? '' Repris le brun inconscient de ce qu'il venait de produire.

'' - _Idiot_..._depuis toujours_...''

'' - Je ne comprends pas. ''

Soudain, le visage figé de Steve prit une autre tournure. Il fut pris d'un rire léger sous le regard abasourdi de Bucky. Il arrêta de dire quand il le vit toujours dans l'incompréhension pour lui sourire, ce n'était pas un simple sourire qu'on sortait pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un mais un vrai de vrai. Steve avait l'air d'avoir repris une couche de couleur, il rayonnait maintenant.  
Puis son vieil ami l'enferma entre ses bras, sur le coup, le brun se laissa faire. La chaleur de cette étreinte l'empêcha de partir, il se sentait bien comme ça. La tête sur son épaule, Barnes ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Steve était ravi de cette situation ce qui le perturbait encore plus maintenant qu'il sentait qu'il venait de perdre.

'' - Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire et c'est l'essentiel. ''

Malgré son immense effort pour le comprendre, Steve était un être fait de surprises. Il était dans le noir total, mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer...

'' - Je savais que tu étais là '', finit Steve d'une tape dans le dos.

Steve prit tête sur le chemin et dépassa Bucky qui lui, restait sur place à le regarder partir. Une petite voix résonnait dans sa tête, elle était déçue de ne plus rester encore un peu dans cette chaleur. Ça ne servait plus à rien de reprendre cette discussion, il était heureux de sa réponse. Était-il un idiot fini ? Il se laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir mais rien ne venait concrètement, alors il laissa cette question de côté pour le suivre mais quand il fit un pas en avant, un bruit étranger l'interpella.

Il se retourna directement à vif, il n'y avait rien à signaler juste ces grosses marchandises qui cachaient les fenêtres. Mais en y regardant de plus prés, dans un coin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur en voyant autre chose que ces boites rectangulaires, il y vit une machine ressemblant presque à un humain. Le robot gris était assis, les jambes ouvertes, étalées au sol et les mains parallèles à son corps. Curieux, Bucky se rapprocha pour mieux voir. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et portait comme un casque, cette chose ne voulait pas être un humain mais un monstre. Sa couleur métallique lui fit penser à son bras cybernétique. Il avait une idée de l'utilisation de ce robot or il espérait que ce robot soit juste envoyé à la casse car s'il était dans de mauvaise main, la situation serait catastrophique. Il était certain.

'' - Prototype _Ultron 1.0 = Échec_ '', lit-il sur son buste.

Sa tête avait sans doute glissé sur le côté à cause du vent, rien d'alarmant d'où ce drôle de bruit. Il continua sa route sans se retourner, toujours avec ce sentiment bizarre qui le suivait.

Après avoir fait deux autres wagons qui ressemblaient à celui-ci, il arriva auprès des deux autres. À son arrivée, Steve se tenait prés de Sam qui était assis à la place du conducteur. Une de ces mains était posée sur le frein tandis que l'autre restait à plat sur des boutons de toutes les couleurs qui doivent contrôler les fonctions du train de l'intérieur.

'' - On vient de se faire attaquer et on reste là à attendre le prochaine arrêt tranquillement. Normal '', commença Sam.

'' - On a pas d'autres choix, expliqua Steve. Hulk occupera des restants sur notre route le temps qu'on arrive à destination. ''

'' - Pourquoi ça me rassure à peine... ''

Bucky se joignit dans cette petite cabine, le train filait tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter du paysage face à eux. La vue était belle mais il pouvait surtout voir les rails qui défilaient au lien, elles ne faisaient qu'affirmer que le chemin allait encore durer une bonne demi-heure.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Bucky est encore vivant en moi ?_

Il voulait poser cette question à Steve et connaître la raison de son _« Je savais que tu étais là »_ mais il devra attendre car le bon moment n'était pas ici.

'' - Où ce train mène-t-il ? '' Demanda Bucky au final.

Sam jeta un regard blasé au super-héros qui le poussa à répondre. Après tout, ils pouvaient faire confiance à Bucky.

'' - Au Canada. ''

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour ce long délais, avec les cours qui reprennent je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour me consacrer sur fanfiction, sans compter que je fais plusieurs chapitres à la fois...donc je n'ai pas encore de date pour le prochain chapitre. Bref, je remercie encore une fois à ceux qui suivent et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. (Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes si il y en a et pour ce court chapitre par rapport aux autres)  
À la prochaine et portez vous bien ! :D


	10. 10 : Dossiers Classifiés (2)

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite des chapitres extras, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui attendu la suite :)_

* * *

**Dossiers classifiés #2**

* * *

**S**ous ciel dégagé, les étoiles mêlaient leur lumière à celle des lampadaires installés sur la route sous une forme de danse enflammée où l'assemblage de leurs différentes intensités donnaient naissance à un animal de lumière. La bête était féroce, elle avait la forme de plusieurs animaux mais n'en représentait qu'une à la fois, elle était un être énigmatique. L'animal chevauchait le paysage montagneux en suivant une route toute tracée, ses pas se concordaient avec la dernière voiture encore présente sur la route. Elle était rouge d'un teint qui était inventé juste pour elle, ou pour mettre en valeur le charmant couple qui était à l'intérieur de la ferraille.

Sur le siège passager, une jeune et douce femme commençait à rêver dans les bras de Morphée. La musique de la radio lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille de dormir en paix, qu'elle pouvait tranquillement laisser son mari conduire. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, tout allait bien.  
Cependant, une simple chose contrariait son esprit décontracté. Ce n'était rien de négative mais plutôt positive. Elle avait justement hâte de revoir son fils qui l'attendait à la maison, il lui manquait tellement qu'elle voulait tout de suite l'embrasser et le câliner pour rattraper les jours manqués où il a dû se sentir seul. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce moment, savoir comment elle devait le prendre dans ses bras et les bons mots qu'elle devait utiliser.

Dans cette dernière pensée, elle finit par lâcher prise. Ses yeux d'un marron noisette se laissèrent refermer dans l'obscurité de ses paupières. La brune glissa la tête sur le côté touchant de peu son front sur la vitre froide. Elle trouva une position confortable sur son siège puis partit au loin dans un autre monde, le cœur rempli d'un amour à partager.  
L'homme au volant détourna son regard de la route abandonnant son combat contre la bête pour s'adonner à la merveilleuse image que lui offrait sa femme. Elle était tellement rayonnante elle aussi dans la nuit qu'il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux une seconde fois. Posant délicatement son doigt sur son visage, il effleura d'abord sa peau délicate et termina son bref passage en mettant de côté une mèche brune qui s'était échappée. Ainsi, il pouvait parfaitement apprécier ce visage rougi par la chaleur de l'habitacle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle...

Après ces quelques secondes d'inattention, l'homme se concentra à nouveau sur la route devant lui. Il coupa la radio d'un geste habituel et replaça sa main sur le volant en cuir. Même si une de ces chansons favorites se jouait, il décida qu'il était préférable de laisser dormir sa bien-aimée au calme, comme au chaud.

La route était redevenue silencieuse, il n'entendait plus rien, juste le bruit des roues grinçant sur le bitume noir.  
L'homme se gratta le bout de la moustache, puis recommença. Il était nerveux, sans connaître la raison ou les raisons possibles à son état évasif. Était-ce la vitesse ? Non, il respectait la limite de vitesse indiquée comme lui avait répété sa femme avant de prendre le volant.  
Était-ce la joie de revoir son fils ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours à cause de son travail, un facteur fort possible qu'il devait envisager. Obligé de se rendre à une conférence loin de sa maison, il ne pouvait pas revenir pendant un certain temps et son fils était trop jeune, selon lui, pour l'accompagner à ce genre d'activité. Il se sentait presque désolé mais avant de s'en aller et l'abandonner pour quelques semaines, il lui promit que l'année prochaine ils iraient ensemble. En famille.

Puis les idées se mirent en place, 'homme comprit qu'il était nerveux à cause de cette promesse. Cette fameuse promesse qu'il avait eu lors de la dernière conversation avec son garçon. Maintenant, il avait même la scène dans sa tête :  
_  
« __\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas avoir un de mes fameux prototypes que j'aurais fabriqué ?_

_\- Non ! Lui cria son fils les poings fermés. Je m'en fiche de tes technologies à la noix !  
__  
\- Jeune homme, il va falloir changer de langage, soupira-t-il. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu sais bien très que je ne peux pas t'emmener...  
__  
\- Je veux que tu me promettes de rentrer avec maman... Je veux pas que vous ayez de problème.  
__  
\- Ah ? Dit-il soudainement surpris. C'est tout ? Et moi qui croyais que tu allais me demander une voiture volante... Mais c'est très bien aussi !_

_\- C'est qu'une promesse, alors tu peux la tenir papa ?  
__  
\- Rentrer en sécurité, rien de plus facile. »_

Le conducteur de la voiture rouge se sentit vieux en y repensant. Le temps passait et son fils avait déjà les traits d'un jeune adulte.  
C'était un au revoir banal, il n'en n'était pas à sa première mais ce qui différenciait ce moment aux autres c'était les yeux noisette qu'il portait de sa mère. Ils baignaient dans des larmes encore chaudes lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras. Lui n'espérait pas autant d'émotions, cela lui parut surprenant venant de la part de cet enfant toujours têtu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son fils avait bien vu une certaine crainte, son père était tellement préoccupé par les affaires qu'il n'avait pas vu sa propre crainte qui expliquait pourquoi son garçon était inquiet pour ce voyage.

Reprenant ses esprits, il revint dans ce défi qui était de battre la vitesse de la lumière. Un jour il en serait capable, il le savait pertinemment or le problème qui barrait sa route n'était que le temps. Il en manquait cruellement, la technologie de son époque n'était pas non plus assez évolué pour l'arranger. Il lui fallait encore des années pour pouvoir développer cette chose qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Mais son rêve ne se réalisera certainement pas, toujours est-il que son franc successeur pouvait parfaitement le faire. Il en était convaincu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Un sourire se chargea d'apaiser son visage fatigué. Le père était fier de son fils peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas assez montré car ce n'était pas chose facile pour lui. L'homme s'assura de le faire dés qu'il sera rentré, leur relation tendue devait s'arrêter après tout. D'homme à homme pour une fois, il savait qu'il était difficile et sévère avec ce petit bonhomme mais lui-même ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants...  
Pour une fois, il devait se comporter comme un père. Dés qu'il le verra, il lui montra clairement ses sentiments, les disputes n'étaient que des choses vaines et la famille était sacrée.

Alors que la route était sereine et sans encombres, il vit plus loin grâce à ses phares une ombre au beau milieu. Sûrement un animal perdu pensa-t-il. Plus il s'en approchait plus l'animal prenait une forme humaine. Sa carrure commençait à s'imposer, plus il roulait plus il avait des risques de leur heurter violemment et donc de créer un accident. Alors il freina.

Malgré les appels de phares qu'il fit, l'homme devant lui ne réagissait pas et restait cloué au même endroit. Le père de famille finit par penser que cet homme était tenté à un suicide alors freina un peu plus, d'un coup sec. Les pneus de la voiture firent un bruit strident sur la chaussée et le frein finit par stopper sa course. Encore quelques mètres et l'homme allait se faire renverser.

Le visage caché derrière un masque noir, l'homme ne réagit toujours pas. Éclairé par les phares, le conducteur aperçut qu'il portait partiellement une grosse doudoune grise dont la capuche était relevée. De cet angle, le conducteur ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. C'était étrange mais surtout pour ce masque qui rendait la situation louche. Un évadé de l'hôpital psychiatrique, peut-être ?  
La voiture rouge grondait sur place, elle n'attendait que le feu vert de son propriétaire pour repartir en trombe. Celui-ci voulait la même chose mais la manœuvre était impossible, la route était trop étroite.  
L'homme mystérieux se dressait devant lui et le père de famille tressaillit quand il constata que l'inconnu devait être en train de le regarder fixement même derrière ces lunettes sombres qui s'accompagnaient au masque. N'aimant pas cette situation, il ouvrit la boite à gants et saisit le pistolet qu'il gardait tout le temps avec lui en cas de problème. Il baissa alors la vitre et sortit sa tête malgré les alertes envoyées par son cerveau.

« - Non mais vous êtes fou ma parole ! Cria-t-il. Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?! »

Au même moment, sa femme se réveilla de son court sommeil et lorsqu'elle vit son mari serrer le pistolet sur sa jambe, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. De l'autre main, celui-ci actionna un bouton à l'arrière du volant. Son mari ne sortait jamais son arme, il avait même pris de la poussière au point qu'elle lui disait que cette sécurité ne servait à rien. Maintenant, elle n'en était plus certaine.  
La femme commença à trembler d'inquiétude quand elle remarqua pour qui était destinée cette intention. Elle qui aimait le silence trouvait celui-ci trop pesant et n'attendait qu'une réponse pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui hurla qu'ils étaient en danger.

Elle jeta un œil à son mari puis revint sur cet homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Était-il un voyageur perdu ou bien un..._tueur en série_ ?  
Puis, l'homme bougea ces doigts certainement pour ressentir chaque os qu'il avait.

L'hiver avait pris place, la route n'était pas enneigée néanmoins la température était glaciale comme l'était le fameux paysage autour d'eux. C'était un tableau neutre et silencieux mélangé d'un blanc pâle.  
L'homme caché sous sa doudoune expira un souffle chaud et répéta ce geste comme s'il appréciait de voir la chaleur recouvrir son visage. Il avait dû attendre debout si longtemps dans le froid qu'il ne devait plus avoir les idées claires. Le givre apparaissait sur ses vêtements mais la question cruciale était de savoir pourquoi attendait-il ici ?  
Le père de famille continuait à appuyer nerveusement sur le même bouton. Satané de prototype qui ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux, il aurait dû ajouter d'autres réglages dans cette voiture. Cette chose devait absolument se déclencher, et c'était le mauvais moment pour une panne...

Mais l'inconnu ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apparaître que d'un geste vif, il sortit une arme à feu accrochée à son dos et tira de tout son chargeur. Les balles filaient en une vitesse constante à travers la vitre et explosèrent les phares auparavant allumés. Grâce à son épaisseur, la vitre résista à tous les impacts de balle mais elle prenait au retour de nombreuses fissures. Un autre chargeur et il sera en miettes pour de bon. Sans surprise, l'assassin alla chercher un deuxième chargeur auprès de ceinture et rechargea sa carabine vide. Pendant ce temps, le conducteur eut le temps de réagir et poussa sa femme à se baisser alors que la seconde vague meurtrière déferla sur eux.  
Son réflexe les sauva in extremis, mais le père n'en sortit pas indemne, deux balles s'étaient logées dans son épaule gauche. Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de sa bouche puis un autre pour la douleur. Ça faisait un mal de chien pas possible.  
Sa femme cria, terrorisée par la situation et ramena ses mains pour boucher ses oreilles. La panique l'avait complètement absorbé alors que les dernières balles s'engouffraient sur le dossier des sièges.

Son mari connaissait ce genre d'attaque, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on voulait sa mort. Après tout, son nom était devenu populaire pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale même s'il avait débuté sa carrière autrement. En devenant le premier fournisseur d'armes, la réussite et la gloire se firent sentir sur son chemin. Il était en charge de l'armement américain, enfin on comprit ses capacités.

Au départ, il était monsieur personne qui tapait à toutes les portes pour qu'on accepte de financer ses idées farfelues mais il suffisait qu'une personne remarque son potentiel que la roue tourna. En un seul jour, tout le monde voulait profiter de son génie, les offres alléchantes tombées du ciel. Qui ne voulait pas essayer ses armes futuristes !

Face à cette compétition acharnée, ce fut le gouvernement américain qui la gagna en le convainquant de s'investir chez eux en lui proposant de servir son pays. Il avait une belle image de cette façon, celle de l'homme patriote qui combattait les méchants Nazis. Et rien que pour cette pensée, cela lui donnait une envie spéciale de faire de nouvelles armes pour attaquer les Nazis différemment, qu'ils étaient bons ou de mauvais goûts.

C'était une toute autre expérience qui l'avait formé et cela lui suffit pour vivre sans avoir un couteau à la gorge ou des gardes du corps. Non, pas besoin de gardes du corps, il se savait fort. Il n'en prenait seulement lorsqu'il était de sortie dans des foules immenses.

Comprenant qu'on essayait de l'assassiner, il décrocha la ceinture de sécurité de sa femme puis la sienne. Il devait d'abord mettre sa femme à l'abri. Pas le temps de parler du passé, il devait faire vite, réfléchir à un plan B pour ne pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, il rêvait plutôt de mourir en plein vol car c'était plus cool mais ça restait un drame. Mourir vieux, c'était aussi bien.

Le conducteur la secoua légèrement pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le champ magnétique de protection s'actionna. L'homme d'affaires venait de l'installer de sa voiture il y a quelques jours et ce mur invisible n'était encore qu'un prototype et donc n'avait pas encore un nom spécial. Il aurait dû fonctionner dés qu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était encore qu'un prototype, il restait toujours des défauts par ci par là.

Le prototype créa un champ invisible sous forme d'un filet qui protégeait la voiture, elle s'étala sur toute la route afin que rien ne puisse passer.

Le mystérieux tira ses dernières balles sur ce mur qui montrait rapidement des faiblesses. À certains endroits, le mécanisme montrait des défaillances. La protection perdait de son invisibilité et les impacts faisaient des dégâts, il fallait plus de balles pour que celui-ci se désactive complètement. L'homme toucha minutieusement le mur qui s'était projeté, un courant électrique déferla dans son bras mais il ne ressentit que des picotements. Après avoir analysé la situation, il frappa lourdement sur-le-champ et fit ressortir une onde circulaire sur toute la surface puis se retourna à l'étonnement du conducteur.

L'assassin ramena sa main à son oreille et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas un simple concurrent qui voulait sa peau.

« - Détruisez-le mur. »

Sorti de nulle part, une multitude de bombes tombèrent sur le mur. Certaines tapaient sur le mur tandis que d'autres chutait à proximité. Pendant ce temps, l'assassin attendait patiemment que cette pluie meurtrière cesse pour rappliquer l'arme de nouveau chargée. Sans perdre une minute, le conducteur se retourna vers sa femme qui avait encore les yeux clos, s'il avait bien reconnu ces bombes alors il lui restait quelques secondes avant que sa seule protection ne disparaisse.

« - Cours aussi loin que tu le peux, murmura-t-il. Et ne regarde surtout pas derrière toi en aucun cas, tu m'entends ?

\- Mais...mais, bafouilla-t-elle. Et toi ? J-je...je ne peux... »

L'homme la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Sa femme avait besoin de réconfort, ce qu'il avait demandé n'était pas chose facile, il en avait conscience mais elle devait absolument le faire. Seule sa vie comptait à ses yeux, jamais il ne pourrait supporter la mort de sa femme et d'un fils détruit par le chagrin.

Il était prêt à se sacrifier au péril de sa vie, un jour ou l'autre il savait que cela devait arriver. Il n'était pas un saint comme le symbole du courage et de la fierté Américaine morte prématurément... Alors si son heure avait sonné, il ne donnera pas sa vie sans combattre.

« - Maria, écoute moi ... Tout va bien se passer. Va chercher de l'aide... Je m'occuperai de cette crapule, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et puis tu me connais, j'en ai dans le muscle. »

Non rassurée, elle hocha tout de même la tête malgré la blague au vu de la situation. Son mari sortit son téléphone rangé dans la poche de sa veste et vérifia le réseau : non-disponible. Évidemment, tout a été planifié depuis le début, ils se retrouvaient coincés au milieu de nulle part et personne n'aurait l'idée de les retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit.  
Quelques secondes après, le mur éclata sous l'effet des explosions en chaîne. La projection s'éteignit et le champ disparut plus vite qu'il ne s'était installé. Le couple ne voyait plus rien avec cette épaisse fumée qui s'élevait au ciel. L'homme masqué réapparut marchant droitement vers eux, le conducteur ouvrit la porte à sa femme qui n'avait pas encore pris l'initiative de prendre la fuite.

« - Maintenant ! »

Comme il lui avait indiqué de faire, elle essuya ses larmes et sortit pour s'enfuir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait pour chercher de l'aide. La ville la plus proche était à des kilomètres d'ici, peut-être avait-elle des chances de trouver du réseau ou de survivre.  
Quant à lui, il sortit de sa voiture d'un visage ferme et sortit son revolver dorénavant prêt à l'utiliser.

Au lieu de s'enfuir, l'homme d'affaires prit une profonde respiration pour stabiliser son tir et tira deux fois en direction de son cœur. Son tir était parfait malgré que son épaule blessée faisait trembler sa main gauche. Les balles prirent de la vitesse dans leur course et déchirèrent sa doudoune pour se loger auprès du cœur. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait, l'inconnu eut un mouvement de recul dû au choc mais continua d'avancer sans montrer un signe de tiraillement.

« - Un gilet par balles hein ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de rappliquer, il prit à nouveau position pour tirer mais il s'arrêta à la dernière minute lorsqu'il vit des visées lasers se balader sur son corps. Les autres hommes qui avaient lancé les grenades, ils devaient être postés en hauteur pour rester dans l'ombre tout en ayant un bon angle de vue.

Il allait mourir, c'était sûr à présent face à tous ces assassins engagés pour le tuer mais cela ne le découragea pas à baisser les bras. Il pointa de nouveau le viseur de son arme sur un autre point sensible de son adversaire. Tant qu'à faire, s'il pouvait emporter avec lui l'ennemi d'en face...

L'homme tira sur la gâchette et la première balle traversa l'air pour heurter le masque tandis que les suivantes étaient interceptées de justesse par son bras que l'inconnu rabattit sur son visage pour se protéger.

_Son bras ?! C'est quoi ça encore !_

La surprise l'envahit d'aussitôt, déjà pour cette action inattendue et sur le fait que les autres assassins n'avait pas tiré sur lui. Ne voulait-il pas sa mort ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tiré ?

Il fut absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il s'aperçut trop tard que l'homme était près. Chacun avait abandonné les armes pendant quelques secondes pour se regarder et les tires semblaient à présent loin derrière. L'inconnu semblait le dévisager comme si il cherchait une réponse puis finit par enlever sa capuche et enfin la moitié du masque rayé par la balle.

Et il vit, des yeux bleus glaciales. L'homme prenait des allures d'une personne vide et perdue, il se sentait presque touché sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait déjà vu ce regard mais avec plus d'intensité et de vitalité.

_Ce n'est qu'une impression Edward...qu'une impression._

L'homme masqué reprit conscience en premier et attrapa sa main pour la plaquer prés du rétro-viseur, du pied il donna un coup dans l'articulation du genou gauche. Le businessman tomba à moitié à terre et se fit arracher férocement son revolver. Par la suite, il agrippa ses cheveux et frappa sa tête contre la vitre de la portière refermée. Une seule fois suffit pour qu'il perde l'équilibre laissant à l'inconnu le temps de sortir une paire de menottes qu'il mit sur une main tandis que l'autre extrémité était au rétroviseur extérieur.

« - Salopard d'assassin ! » Grogna-t-il le visage aplati dans la main.

Ces réflexes étaient sur-développés, il était trop agile pour un simple assassin. Il avait enchaîné ces mouvements en moins de 5 secondes comme s'il était programmait de cette façon. Agir et tuer furtivement. Les dégâts des balles avaient déchiré sa doudoune et en portant un coup d'œil de plus près, il remarqua quelque chose de gris. C'était un métal brillant, il en était sûr et certain d'après sa matière. Cela pourrait expliquer en partie cette force inhumaine, mais même sans ce bras robotique, il était fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'un humain lambda...qu'avait-il d'autre ?

L'homme se mordit la langue, il avait une migraine qui lui fit tourner la tête. La sensation prenait tellement de place dans son esprit qu'il ne voulait que fermer les yeux pour tout oublier. Finalement, il comprit, la lumière l'éclaira... Comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien plutôt ? Le père de famille avait entendu des rumeurs parlant d'un homme sans nom. Aucune info ne disait qu'il avait existé, il avait fait des recherches pour aboutir à presque rien qui tenait la route. Presque car au sein du SHIELD, il se préparait quelque chose qui n'annonçait rien de bon et l'apparition du fantôme affirmait son hypothèse. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Peggy de ses recherches car il était mort, il aurait dû le faire dés qu'il avait commencé mais têtu comme il était, rien n'aboutissait sans une preuve formelle.

« - Pour quelle...pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

Son cœur battait dans ses tempes, il ressentait son sang lui remonter à la tête. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Alors qu'il luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait face à la douleur, l'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu sa question ou semblait tout simplement l'ignorer car il sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide vert et de l'autre un couteau qu'il fit jonglait entre ses doigts.

« - À quoi servent la seringue et le couteau », continua-t-il.

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent à l'appel d'une rage muette tandis que la surprise n'avait lieu que dernièrement. Si cet homme le tenait déjà en joue alors cela n'était que pour...

« - Non, non...non. **MARIA** ! »

L'homme essaya de se libérer de ses menottes désespérément mais ses efforts s'arrêtèrent dés que le manche du couteau s'abattit sur sa tête. Ce fut une chute directe et le noir le plus total...

Boum. Son cœur battait... Boum. Un autre battement, le signe d'être vivant. Boum, un troisième pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort.

Boum, boum, boum...et il se réveilla d'un long sommeil atroce. Première chose qu'il sentait, l'envie de vomir. Mais il devait oublier cette idée, quel homme serait fou pour vomir dans sa voiture de luxe.

_Ma voiture ?_

Il entendit le clic de la ceinture de sécurité et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement il gardait toujours une vision brouillée sous un voile. Ces mains étaient sur le volant, et ce qui était plus étrange était la présence de la vitre sans le moindre impact. Était-il vraiment dans sa voiture ?

Sa tête était si lourde qu'elle s'inclina vers l'avant et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'une main gantée ajusté la ceinture et son costume.

« - Qu'est-ce...pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être...ivre ? »

L'assassin qui avait essayé de lui tuer arrêta ses gestes minutieux, il resta un moment à le contempler et tourna la tête pour s'adresser à un autre homme derrière lui.

« - Il est réveillé.

\- Venant d'un Stark rien ne me surprend... »

Aussitôt, il reconnut cette voix à l'accent allemand. Mon dieu, il n'arrivait pas à le croire dans quel merdier il était. L'homme ajusta ses lunettes rondes et le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait puis se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir admirer sa réussite, il afficha le plus beau sourire qu'il n'eut depuis des années.

« - Arnim Zola...

\- Les effets de la magie contenu dans la seringue n'a pas beaucoup d'atteintes sur vous... J'aurais aimé expérimenter d'autres de mes formules... »

L'assassin se leva pour laisser place aux deux hommes. En le suivant du regard, il vit beaucoup plus de personnes qu'il aurait cru. Tous étaient habillés de combinaisons sombres, les couleurs noires et grises ressortaient le plus dans ce fameux monde. Chacun avait une tâche à faire, un homme avec une casquette balayait la scène où avait lieu la fusillade tandis qu'une femme au teint foncé prenait les munitions une à une pour les mettre dans un sac transparent. Quand la femme tourna le dos pour nettoyer une autre scène, il découvrit le logo du S.H.I.E.L.D. Zola regarda par-dessus son épaule en suivant son regard et parut apprécier les événements.

« - Vouloir utiliser mon intelligence fut votre plus grande erreur...

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D ? Prononça-t-il lentement.

\- Plus ou moins, coupez-lui la tête et deux en repousseront.

\- Hydra. »

La portière d'à côté s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une femme. Dans les bras de l'assassin, elle avait l'air endormi dans un doux sommeil, il la positionna sur le siège et arrangea ses affaires et sa ceinture. Edward fit un grand effort pour bouger sa main droite, le tueur voulait l'arrêter mais revint sur sa décision quand Zola lui fit signe de se mettre à l'arrière du véhicule.

Sa main caressa sa joue, et le choc fut encore plus grand que les larmes se mirent à glisser sur ses joues. Elle était glacée...

« - Dommage collatéral, vous êtes tout aussi fautif que nous le sommes. C'est ce qui arrive quand on fouille tel un rat... »

Stark se reprit repoussant ses émotions dans un coin et jeta un regard rempli de haine. Il voudrait tellement remonter le temps pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour toujours...il était trop tard maintenant.

« - Tôt ou tard, ils l'apprendront.

\- Si vous parlez du S.H.I.E.L.D, j'ai bien peur que non. Cet accident restera un accident aux yeux des experts. Hydra est le S.H.I.E.L.D, tant que l'organisation vivra, Hydra sera là. »

Zola ferma la portière et recula pour mieux savourer la descente du véhicule. Les barrières de sécurité avaient déjà été entrouvertes pour laisser place à la voiture, il ne fallait plus que pousser et tout disparaissait avec.

« - Allez en enfer, vous ne gagnerez jamais.

\- Ne soyez pas si confiant, nous venons de le faire. Et c'est le meilleur ami du Capitaine qui fera honneur à votre mort...tragique. »

L'assassin, ces yeux bleus, ce visage sans expression...impossible. C'est Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes est en vie. C'était pour cela qu'il avait hésité, le brun ne se rappelait pas vraiment de lui mais James savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Qu'a-t-il subit ?...

« - Cet homme est un fantôme, conclut Zola. On le surnomme le soldat de l'hiver. »

La voiture rouge bascula au rebord de route. Poussé par un soldat d'une force proche de celle de Captain America. Il donna un coup d'épaule une deuxième fois et la voiture chuta dans le ravin.

« - Retournons à la Ruche, votre siège vous attend soldat.

\- Qui est le Capitaine ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à poser des questions.

\- Mais... »

L'assassin tiqua et son visage était déformé d'incompréhension. Un seul mot et les ordres ne parvenaient plus à se réaliser comme prévu. Pris d'un énorme doute, il sortit son couteau tout en le regardant. Les autres personnes aux alentours avaient au même moment montrer leurs armes prêtes à le tuer si ce couteau venait à effleurer Zola.

« - Mais vous savez qui il est, et je sais...aussi...Je l'ai tué...j'ai tué un ami. »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Oui un dossier long, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en chemin. N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me ferait tellement plaisir !_  
_Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'histoire principale, à bientôt !_

_Correction le 17/11/2014 ~_


	11. Chapter 11 : À l'aveugle

**CHAPITRE 11 : À l'aveugle**

* * *

**L**e train entra en gare dans une petite station abandonnée, trois personnes étaient présentes au bord du quai. Un vieux couple assis sur un banc en bois dont la peinture blanche s'était effritée avec le temps regardèrent les deux hommes descendre du train qui roula à l'allure d'une marche à pied. Et de l'autre, une femme, énervée contre son téléphone portable. Celle-ci ne tenait plus en place et commençait à faire les cents pas abandonnant sa grosse valise blanche au côté d'un poteau.

Rien ne laissait imaginer que cette petite gare avait autrefois été desserré par de nombreux trains. À présent, le quai était vide et les circulations se faisaient rares, ces visiteurs comme pour ces habitants ne passaient plus par là. Seuls les trains de marchandises et les convois exceptionnels utilisaient encore ces voies ferrées.

Le vieil homme chuchota des mots au creux de l'oreille de son épouse qui se mit à rigoler la main à la bouche. Steve et Bucky firent plus attention à eux quand le couple éclata en cœur sous l'effet d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Steve sourit face à la situation même si il savait que la blague devait à coup sûr les concerner, il trouvait cela touchant de voir un couple uni jusqu'à cet âge, il s'imaginait ainsi si il avait pu rester avec Peggy.

Dés qu'ils descendirent du wagon, le train reprit sa cadence, Sam était maintenant seul au commande. Tous les trois, Bucky n'ayant exprimer aucun avis, s'étaient mis d'accord de se séparer pour brouiller les pistes. Si Hydra les avait retrouvé alors leur véhicule passager pouvait en être la raison grâce à un traceur. Toujours était-il que cela restait une possibilité qu'il valait mieux exploiter pour les emmener vers une fausse piste. Le Faucon les laissa ici tandis qu'il continua sa route.

Steve était plus dans son élément quand il était seul avec cet assassin alors sa présence ne sera pas d'une grande aide. Lorsque la voie sera libre, Sam leurs promit de les contacter au plus vite avec un autre téléphone jetable.

Bucky détacha ses yeux de ce couple pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme. Elle était habillée d'une paire de talons rouges et d'un trench qui mettait en valeur ses fines jambes. Une tenue plutôt estivale quand on sentait la descente de température et de la neige sur les rebords. Sa beauté n'était pas ce qu'il l'intéressait ni même son parfait brushing, elle commençait à tapoter sur son écran au même moment où ils firent leurs entrée. Il n'aimait pas les coïncidences.

Marchant tranquillement sans se presser, l'ancien assassin se rapprocha d'elle puis quand il arriva à sa hauteur, la plaqua sèchement sur un poteau. Secouée, elle se débattît pour enlever la main de l'inconnu qui la tenait fermement. Son téléphone était tombé au sol comme sa valise qui s'était renversée à plat.

« - Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D... Pour qui tu appartiens ? À qui envois-tu ce message ?

\- Bon sang ! S'écria t-elle. C'est quoi votre problème ?! Vous êtes fou, lâchez moi ! »

Elle cria à l'aide et tapa du pied, terrifiée pour ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Le couple de retraité ne quitta pas des yeux la situation, trop curieux et effrayés pour prendre la fuite.

Steve s'interpella entre les deux et poussa son ami qui fut obliger de la relâcher. La blonde s'écroula à terre tentant de reprendre son souffle pour se calmer, elle avait du mal à respirer.

« - Sale taré ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée... »

Le brun chercha à se détacher du Captain mais ayant la même force, il n'arrivait à rien. Steve n'avait qu'à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour que celui-ci finisse par lâcher l'affaire, les mains en l'air.

Comme une bête surveillant sa proie, il fit des pas de droite à gauche pour patienter. Le calme avant la tempête, prêt à bondir dés que le blond tournerait la tête.

« - Elle sait quelque chose, elle nous a regardé.

\- Elle a le droit de nous regarder, c'est une _civile_ Buck tu... »

Steve se tût et baissa ses bras en découragement, il ne voulait pas continuer sa phrase de peur de le contrarier ou de partir sur une dispute qui n'avait aucun sens. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il était tendu, lui aussi l'était. Ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes mais cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Bucky devait être à bout de nerf et faire fausse route.

« - Que je suis_ параноик _? Je ne suis pas fou.

\- _Parano_ ? Reprit Steve sur ce mot qui sonnait russe. Ce n'est pas...

\- C'est ce que tu voulais dire. »

À cet instant, Rogers se maudit de ne pas prendre des leçons avec Natasha pour apprendre à mieux mentir. Comment arrivaient-ils tous à voir quand il mentait ? Il se trouvait plutôt bon, meilleur que Thor. Steve n'en rajouta pas, lui arrivait-t-il souvent de parler en russe quand le mot lui manquait ? Il mit cette question de côté et se tourna vers la femme pour lui proposer gentiment sa main et l'aider à se relever, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter.

« - Excusez mon ami, il n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui.

\- Je l'espère bien pour lui car moi aussi et j'arrive à contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières... »

Le soldat de l'hiver ramassa le téléphone et regarda le message qu'elle tapotait précédemment avant qu'il n'intervienne. Pendant qu'il lisait le message silencieusement, Steve le lut par dessus son épaule. Il eut un petit rictus à la vue du message, il avait vu bon chez cette personne.

« - _Gros … c'est comme ça que tu me quittes ? Tu m'abandonne ici, t'es qu'un ….bien sûr t'es tellement mieux avec cette tête de cheval, moi je... _relit-il à haute voix en évitant chaque grossièreté. Je crois vraiment que tu fais erreur sur la personne. »

Bucky le lut une seconde fois mais aucun mot ne ressortait, rien n'indiquait un message caché. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, cette femme les avait observer bien différemment. Elle avait peut-être l'allure d'une personne normal or elle cachait bien son jeu. Si c'était un agent alors elle connaissait des techniques de défenses, devrait-il la frapper pour voir sa réaction ? Ça pourrait marcher.

« - Non, tu ne peux pas, ajouta t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu veux faire, cette femme ne nous surveille pas... On devrait partir avant t'attirer l'attention. »

Le brun le repoussa sans ménagement tout en lui plaquant le téléphone puis traça son chemin sans regarder derrière lui. Ne pas attirer l'attention ou voir empirer la situation n'étaient plus un problème désormais avec ce qu'il venait de faire, Captain America était d'un naturel agaçant. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que celui-ci rendît son téléphone en affichant son plus beau sourire de courtoisie.

« - Encore mes excuses madame. Et bonne journée ! »

Le blond se précipita vers son vieil ami en espérant que les cris ne fusent à la vue de son bouclier accroché à son dos. Lorsqu'ils descendirent un petit escalier, le parquet de bois blanc grinçait sous leurs pieds et devant eux, un panneau vert indiquait la ville la plus proche mais les deux hommes suivirent une petite route en terre qui les menait à l'intérieur de la forêt.

Disparaître, c'était l'unique façon de se faire oublier pendant un certain temps. Les deux hommes avaient plus de chance d'être en sécurité au point de RDV que de traîner dans les parages. Le chemin sera long et très silencieux avant d'arriver en lieu sûr, au moins Bucky était coopératif.

* * *

« - Ne soit pas dérouté, la cabane n'est pas si terrible que ça. On l'a trouvé, c'est l'essentiel...

\- Ils viendront et nous serons des hommes morts.

\- Personne ne connaît cette endroit, on est complètement isolé et en plein milieu d'une forêt. C'est la cachette idéal.

\- Plus pour longtemps. »

Steve roula des yeux et lâcha son ami pour le lire qu'il avait entre les mains. Bucky s'était assis au bord de la fenêtre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, il ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité qu'il n'était à cet hôtel médiocre. La petit cabane comme il l'appelait n'était pas non plus méprisable, elle était tout à fait confortable pour un seul homme qui aimerait partager sa vie avec la nature. L'habitacle n'avait pas d'étage et n'était pas assez grand pour deux personnes. La cuisine faisait office de salon par la même occasion et le canapé en cuir traînait au beau milieu de la séparation marqué par un changement de carrelages. Le tapis était étalé sans style sur le plancher de façon à cacher les défauts. Il y avait de nombreux livres rangés par ordre alphabétique sur une étagère, c'était les seules choses où on constatait que le propriétaire de cet cabane confectionnait particulièrement.

Pendue au dessus de la cheminée non allumée, la pendule tiquait sur chaque seconde qui passai. Le son perturbait son esprit, Bucky aurait aimé l'écraser et la jeter à l'extérieur mais Steve lui avait formellement expliqué dans un long discours l'importance de tout les objets. Alors, le brun se contenta d'attendre en regardant les premiers flocons tomber. Il n'y avait même pas d'arme cachée, ils étaient à nus face à l'ennemi.

« - À qui appartient cette cabane ? »

Sur le fauteuil, Steve referma le livre qu'il avait pioché au hasard dans une pille puis se leva pour rejoindre l'autre homme. Les bras croisés contre le torse, il posa sa tête contre le mur et regarda à l'extérieur. Le paysage était différent des États-Unis, la neige parsemait déjà l'herbe alors que le soleil faisait peine à s'éclairer entre les grands arbres.

« - Au Dr. Banner, l'homme que tu as vu dans le train.

\- Le monstre vert.

\- En quelque sorte, ça serait trop long à t'expliquer. »

L'ancien soldat descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et avança en direction de la minuscule cuisine. Il fouilla les placards et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait à l'intérieur du dernier meuble du haut. C'était une boîte de conserve qui contenait du flan à la vanille d'après les inscriptions. Steve le fixa incrédule alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'ouvrir sa nourriture de première qualité avec sa main gauche. Comme son bras biométrique était endommagée, il avait du mal à y mettre de la force. Toutefois, ce n'était pas non plus la bonne méthode pour ouvrir une boîte.

« - Tu...

\- J'ai faim, le coupa t-il.

\- Non, je veux dire ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir. Tu devrais plutôt prendre ça. »

Steve lui indiqua du doigt un ouvre-boîtes sur la table à manger à côté de tubes contenant de drôles de liquides colorés et de l'autre, des matériels scientifiques qui prenaient toute l'espace.  
Le brun tourna sa boite pour la concorder au nouvel outil qu'il tenait maintenant mais la boite restait toujours fermée.  
Après avoir testé toutes les tentatives, Captain America décida de lui venir en aide et lui prit l'outil des mains. Il ouvrit le couvercle en deux trois mouvements sous les regards évasifs de ce dernier mécontent. Du tiroir le plus proche, il saisit la première cuillère et prit une grande quantité de flan pour sa première bouchée. Ses papilles dilataient de plaisir, le dessert glissait sur sa langue et était ajusté d'une pointe de douceur. Il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi délicieux depuis des années.

_Des années..._

Bucky se servit encore et encore et finit la boite plus rapidement qu'il l'avait ouvert. Il venait de se faire un flan préparé industriellement pour trois personnes en moins de cinq minutes. Les forces revenaient en lui, le brun était soulagé de ne plus avoir cette boule au ventre.

« - Donc... tu as des questions ?

\- Quelles questions ? » Répéta t-il.

Le blond prit place sur le canapé, le froid qui passait par la fenêtre lui gelait les membres et attendit que l'autre homme eut jeté sa boite de conserve pour reprendre la conversation.

« - Je ne sais pas, sur toi-même ? Qui était Bucky, qui tu es exactement. »

Resté debout ne l'intéressa pas, Bucky s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir juste en face de lui. Le silence en guise de réponse, et les minutes pour accumuler la distance perdu. Attendre, comprendre, se rechercher.

Au pied de la cheminée, Captain America prit son bouclier. Il en était fier, son visage souriait de fierté mais ses yeux faisaient opposition au symbole. La lassitude déduit le brun.

« - Il y a des jours où j'aimerais n'être que Steve Rogers, un inconnu. Captain America n'est juste qu'une image surréaliste du héros américain.

\- Personne ne t'oblige à l'être », renchérit-il.

Ces yeux océans entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Il était devant lui, son vieil ami qu'il croyait mort. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bien là en chair en os. Les deux hommes devaient rattraper le temps perdu, reconstruire les bases détruites. Non, Steve devait l'aider à construire des nouvelles bases.

« - Non, on ne m'oblige pas. J'ai choisi de devenir Captain America car il y a des gens qui ont besoin de moi. Tu sais que tu n'es plus le soldat de l'hiver, tu es et tu seras toujours le héros que j'ai connu Buck. Personne n'a le droit de t'obliger à être ce que tu ne veux pas.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

L'ancien assassin était pris sur le vif, il n'avait jamais pensé à cette question pourtant facile. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de l'appeler ''soldat'' ''toi'' ''l'assassin'' ou par un autre prénom, ça n'aurait aucun sens par rapport à tout ce qu'il aurait vécu jusqu'à lors.

« - Repartons pour Bucky alors », finit Steve.

L'intéressé n'en rajouta pas, Bucky était donc le nom qui le qualifiait comme un être existentiel, une personne réel et non plus à une ombre. Un nom qu'il commençait à apprécier au plus profond de lui mais qu'il ne pouvait se le dire.

Un courant d'air passa sous son sweet et sa peau ressentit la chair de poule. Le froid. Si leurs poursuivants ne venaient pas les tuer c'était l'hypothermie qui les achèverait. Pour se réchauffer, le brun tapota du pied cependant il avait déjà si froid que ses dents tremblaient.

_Je déteste le froid...ou l'hiver._

« - Je vais chercher du bois pour la cheminée, déclara le capitaine en se levant.

\- Non. »

Steve avait déjà ouvert la porte, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Quelqu'un devait se dévouait pour sortir, et c'était lui. La froideur du vent qui rentrait par la porte n'encouragea pas Bucky à reprendre la parole, il s'obligea mentalement n'écoutant plus ses pensées de le laisser s'en aller, de quitter les lieux ou même de le _tuer_ pendant qu'il était encore temps.

« - N'y va pas... »

Sa voix se fit plus forte, elle avait pris une tournure plus grave. Steve mit un pied à l'extérieur, la neige s'écrasa sous son poids.

« - Pourquoi ? »

_Ne le laisse pas partir._

« - Je...je ne pourrais pas te protéger. »

Protéger. C'était la première fois que le blond entendait ce mot sortir de sa bouche, il voulait voir son visage à cet instant, voir ce qu'il l'avait fait changé d'avis. Avait-il mal entendu ? Le soldat n'aurait pas pu l'exprimer. Bucky était donc là, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, je peux me protéger moi-même. »

Et Steve pouvait enfin voir son visage quand celui-ci tourna légèrement de sa tête. C'était le même regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question dans le train.

« - Non, tu ne peux pas.

\- Fais moi confiance. Je reviens dans 10 min. »

Il leva les pieds et ferma la porte derrière lui. Les mains dans les poches, il marcha dans la neige et s'aventura dans les bois.

Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Après tout Bucky l'avait suivi jusqu'ici peut-être avait-il raison en disant qu'il était sain et sauf... En arrivant sur les lieux, le brun avait vu du bois empilés sur plusieurs étages à quelques mètres. Il ne sera pas loin, il sera près. Il ne courrait aucun risque.

_Parano... _Le brun esquissa sur ce mot, ses lèvres se relevèrent inconsciemment. Ne savant pas ce que c'était, il toucha les coins de sa bouche et son visage s'apaisa. C'était un sourire.

_58...59... 10 min._

Captain America n'était pas encore là. Son bouclier était toujours sur le canapé, il ne l'avait pas pris. Il aurait dû, le danger était partout. L'homme fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête, mais qu'est ce qu'il disait, il n'y avait aucun risque. Pourquoi se contredisait-il tout le temps ?

La solitude et le froid lui faisait perdre la tête. Il devait avoir confiance en lui, Steve a dit qu'il allait revenir. C'était ces mots, il tenait ses promesse.

Et Si Steve était réellement en danger, qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? Était-il mort ?  
Le brun se leva et tapa du pied la table basse qui recula. Il aurait dû l'attacher pour le protéger. Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. L'homme s'embrouillait, il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa tête allait exploser, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Soudain un cri lui glaça le sang. Sans penser, il ouvrit la porte et courut à l'extérieur pour chercher d'où le son provenait. C'était une voix, quelqu'un criait. Un appel à l'aide ?

_Concentre toi, concentre toi._

Tout autour de la maison, il inspecta. Rien à signaler. Le brun suivit son instinct et il se décida de quitter la zone de sécurité. D'après les traces encore fraîches, Steve était parti sur cette direction.

À chaque mètre qu'il faisait, quelque chose se déclencha dans son cerveau. Des images se formaient devant ses yeux, plus exactement des souvenirs, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que c'était mais il savait une chose. C'était son passé.

Des gens riaient et buvaient autour d'une table, leurs visages étaient rayonnants. Quand tout le monde levait son verre, il se vit lui aussi lever son verre pour trinquer. À première vue, il reconnaissait un homme, Captain America et les autres. Il avait déjà vu ses costumes, il les connaissait c'était le _Howling Commandos._

Ce souvenir réchauffa son cœur mais il se dissipa dans l'air quand il entendit le bruit d'une branche se coupant en deux. Ces yeux revinrent dans la réalité, un homme se tenait devant lui. Bucky le reconnut tout de suite. Steve Rogers. il était en vie.

« - Où était-tu ?

\- Ici, tu vas bien ? » Répliqua Steve.

Le capitaine n'avait rien, le crie ne venait pas de lui. Bucky soupira, il s'était fait du soucis pour rien. Et pourtant, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Sous ses pieds, il remarqua des dizaines de traces de pieds. Steve ne pouvait pas se perdre, pour rebrousser le chemin jusqu'à la cabane il fallait juste contourner deux arbres. Pourquoi aurait-il tourné en rond ?  
En l'observant du coin de l'œil, le blond n'avait rien sur lui, pas de bois dans les mains ni de trace qui puissent prouver qu'il était parti en chercher. Son visage était toujours blanc, il n'avait pas les joues rosées ou les mains presque bleues à cause du froid.

« - Qui es-tu ? » Demanda t-il en sortant le couteau de sa ceinture.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Je suis moi, non ? Bucky c'est moi, Steve.

Bucky n'était plus là et l'assassin refit surface. Il avait Steve, ou du moins son apparence devant lui mais il n'arrivait pas à résoudre le problème. La situation n'était pas normale.

Le brun se jeta précipitamment sur lui le renversant, dos en premier. Le couteau sous la gorge, son autre main tenait fermement ce même t-shirt bleu qu'il portait. Quelque chose manquait chez lui. Le même visage, la même voix et les mêmes vêtements.

Si il avait tort, le soldat de l'hiver allait tuer son ami, son seul ami.

« - Répond à ma question ! Qui es-tu ? »

Une seule seconde. Il ne fallait qu'une autre seconde pour qu'il comprenne dans quel pétrin il s'était mis.

« - Bucky ?!_ Bucky_ ?! »

La voix de Steve, elle appela son nom plusieurs fois à quelques mètres de son emplacement. La vraie personne, le vrai Steve Rogers n'était pas en dessous de son couteau, il se tenait près de la cabane.

_Un piège._

Bucky avait baissé sa garde une seule seconde pour voir où il était et il fut condamné. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, il aurait dû lui faire confiance. Le brun tenta de l'appeler mais le masque s'était déjà refermer sur son visage, le passant sous silence. Le faux Steve le poussa pour se relever.

L'ancien assassin glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour enlever cette muselière. Ses doigts touchèrent le loquet, il le griffa de ses ongles mais le masque ne se retirait pas.

L'homme apparu derrière lui écrasa son poignet, et son couteau glissa des mains. Profitant de sa statut imposante, il lui tint horizontalement son bras cybernétique pour pouvoir lui infliger un coup de pied dans l'articulation. Le bras se disloqua et Bucky hurla face au supplice. Personne ne pouvait entendre sa souffrance.

Les bras se baladant au niveau du corps ne répondait plus à ses appels, le brun était contraint de rester à genoux comme si il se préparait à son exécution. L'ancien soldat ne renonça pas et utilisa sa tête pour frapper l'homme derrière lui. Il bondit sur ses jambes et se releva, ses yeux étaient focalisés sur Steve.

_Steve, s'il-te plaît...retourne toi, retourne toi. _

Un seul son, un seul bruit et il se retournerait, l'aurait vu et l'aurait secouru. Quelques pas et il l'aurait remarqué. Ces espoirs s'anéantirent quand le faux Steve fonça vers lui et le plaqua de nouveau au sol, son dos claqua l'immobilisant assez longtemps pour qu'ils reprennent le dessus.

Un bras musclé entoura son cou. Fort, très fort que sa respiration diminua. Le brun s'agita pour s'extraire mais il ne faisait qu'épuiser ses dernières forces.

D'un dernier geste, il tendit la main pour lui faire signe. Pour la première fois, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ça ne servait à rien, Steve ne pouvait pas le voir et encore moins l'entendre.

_''Les sentiments sont une faiblesse, soldat.''_

Sa vision se flouta et sa main s'abaissa pour revenir prés de son corps. Ces paupières se refermèrent automatiquement et le soldat de l'hiver sombra dans ce noir absolu qu'il redoutait.

« - Le temps est écoulé. »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Merci à vous d'être toujours au RDV :) Et je m'excuse pour les fautes et la narration qui peut paraître un peu simplette dans ce chapitre.  
J'essayerais de faire mieux dans le prochain...! Bye bye !  
( N'oubliez pas les reviews ~)_


	12. 12 : Dossiers Classifiés (3)

_Coucou tout le monde, je m'excuse d'avance de publier un dossiers classifiés peut-être trop tôt à votre goût ? Vu que je n'ai laissé qu'un chapitre de l'histoire principale entre les deux, peut-être que ça ne te plaira pas à tout le monde. Mais j'ai une petite excuse, si je la mets plus tard, il manquerait ce petit quelque chose... Bon, c'est pas bien grave si vous ne le voyez pas :)  
Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Dossiers classifiés #3**

* * *

**L**e seul sentiment qui me venait à l'esprit était : l'ennui. La pluie frappait fort contre ma vitre que je regardais dans un long silence. La confrontation entre le chaud émergeant du chauffage et du froid ressentant de ma seule fenêtre encore ouverte faisait hérisser les poils sur mes bras, j'espérai en avoir en tout cas. De toute façon, qu'est-que qu'un homme malade pouvait faire reclus dans sa chambre ? Je n'avais pas envie de lire ni de relire des livres que je connaissais pratiquement par cœur et en aucun cas, appeler une personne pour lui parler du mauvais temps. J'étais trop nul quand il s'agissait de faire la conversation, je n'étais pas la tête du groupe simplement le gars à part qui faisait durer le sujet. Vous pouvez même demander aux femmes, elles ne faisaient pas attention à moi, j'étais l'ombre de moi-même.  
Mon regard se posa sur la porte fermée de ma petite chambre, le téléphone était loin, à vingt pas d'ici. Le mieux, c'était de regarder le plafond. Une habitude que j'avais quand je ne pouvais pas sortir du lit, ça m'aidait à perdre du temps. Et rester seul m'aidait à réfléchir, j'arrivais à mettre un point sur le futur que j'aurais. Mon avenir.  
Ajoutez de cela une bonne grippe et le cocktail était réussi. J'avais des joues rougies par la température excessive, des mains froides pour y mettre le contraste et une voix de canard en guise de cerise sur le gâteau. Sans parler du pyjama aux couleurs de l'Amérique (je devrais demander pardon à mon pays) que je portais à longueur de journée. Personne n'aurait envie de me voir ratatiner ainsi.

Ma chambre grise était remplie d'objets en tous genres, des avions en miniatures, des magasines sur la politique ou des figures de soldats. Tout ce qui faisait mon bonheur s'était comme arrêté avec le temps. Vide, tout était vide, rien ne captait ma curiosité. La lumière était éteinte et la pièce tombait dans l'obscurité or, je n'avais pas envie de me reposer pour reprendre des forces. Je réfléchissais trop pour y parvenir facilement.  
Pour résumer la situation, j'étais en train de me parler tout seul et pour être plus précis, je cherchais à mettre un sens à ma vie. Je restais éveillé pour parler de moi, je n'étais pas égoïste en général au contraire je préférais que les gens parlaient d'eux. Ma vie n'était pas à en rêver et n'était pas non plus intéressante. Mais pour revenir à mon sujet de départ, j'avais déjà une idée de ce que j'allais faire plus tard, le problème était de savoir si elle était réalisable ? Encore un rêve impossible pour un maigrichon...  
Mon nez se mit à picoter et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éternuer à pleins poumons. Ma voix s'accompagna du geste, c'était comme si elle insultait le rhume d'une autre langue.

Au même moment, une personne claqua la porte de ma chambre et rentra sans gêne pour me rejoindre au pied du lit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait faire ça dans mon cercle d'amis.

« - Je t'en pris, rentre et fais comme chez toi _Bucky_... »

La dernière personne avec qui je voulais parler. Ce n'était pas une question de relation tendue dont je n'avais catégoriquement pas mais plutôt de jugeote. J'étais au bord de la répugnance avec ma morve qui dégoulinait, je n'avais pas besoin d'un individu externe pour me le redire.

Sans aucune retenue, il me tapota le dos et je me remis à tousser. J'étais bien mal au point, pas besoin de rajouter une couche mon pote ! Je pris le dernier mouchoir de ma boite et me mouchai très fort pour faire fuir l'inattendu invité. Celui-ci ne capta pas mon but alors j''arrêtai mes bêtises au plus vite sinon le dernier repas que j'avais difficilement avalé allait ressortir au mauvais endroit. Je repris un autre paquet de mouchoirs en dessous de mon lit et Buck me laissa faire.  
Il aurait pu au moins prévenir de son arrivée, j'aurais fait un peu de ménage dans ma chambre quoi que, elle était propre même avec la montagne de mouchoirs. La poubelle étant remplie à ras bord, les mouchoirs usagés traînaient ici et là. Ma chambre était une vague blanche de microbes dont monsieur Barnes avaient mis ses deux pieds. Il me fallut quelques minutes encore pour reprendre mon souffle et mon visage mou face à un beau idiot qui rayonnait de santé. Lui donner un coup-de-poing dans les côtes me traversa l'esprit, ça me ferait du bien de le voir se tordre de douleur mais je n'étais pas encore arrivé bien bas pour le faire. _Pas encore._

Il était assis à mon chevet comme il le faisait à chaque fois, ses cheveux bruns étaient trempés et des mèches se collaient contre ce visage carré qui lui donnait cet air d'homme viril. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient de son manteau marron cuivré. Toujours en train d'oublier son parapluie, voilà un beau tailleur gris ruiné.

Je lui lançai un regard rebuté par le fait qu'il trempait inconsciemment (je l'espère!) ma couverture, préserver la chaleur était difficile mais lui s'en fichait. Il me décala de mes coussins pour les tapoter et leur reprendre leur volume initial.

« - Si tu souhaites vraiment tomber malade autant que je te prenne dans mes bras. »

Quand son geste d'attention se termina, Barnes remit ses cheveux en place et afficha ce sourire de tombeur sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi. Ce genre de sourire était une sorte de justificatif aux autres hommes qui voulaient lui mettre une tarte par défaut, et j'étais inclus. Évidemment, si les filles rôdaient autour de lui, j'aurais des envies de meurtre. C'était justice envers les hommes qui avaient moins de chance ! Tout ce que je n'avais pas il l'avait, je me demandais jusqu'à maintenant comment on avait pu faire pour se rencontrer et devenir meilleurs amis. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me bagarrai et il était intervenu avant que je mette à terre cet inconnu désagréable auprès d'une femme sans défense. Ou alors c'était l'inverse, Bucky était venu pour me sauver la peau. Cette histoire paraissait invraisemblable mais j'étais content d'avoir un ami comme lui.

« - T'inquiète pas, rétorqua-t-il. La pluie a fait un bon boulot...

\- Comment tu fais pour être ami avec un idiot comme moi ? Je suis même pas capable de prendre soi de moi...

\- Peut-être parce que je suis moi-même un idiot. »

Ce visage simplet et cette lueur mystérieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux, je me mis à rigoler touché par cette révélation qui n'avait aucun sens à mes yeux. J'étais seul à rire, alors qu'il avait toujours ce même visage résolu sur sa réponse.

« - J'étais sérieux mon pote, ajouta le brun.

\- Bien sûr, je te crois... »

Bucky hocha la tête en signe de défaite. Un sentiment de pudeur m'envahit quand je me mis à penser à la couette qui cachait très peu mon pyjama puéril et cette coupe de cheveux en désordre. J'étais encore plus rouge que rouge. J'étais couleur Steve Rogers, la seule couleur qui pouvait me désigner. Bucky remarqua mon embarrassement et changea de sujet.

\- Hey ! En parlant d'ami, je t'explique, je faisais un tour dans le quartier et je me suis dit : _Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas rentre visite à mon ami qui ne me donne pas de signe de vie car il veut rester seul comme une courgette _? Ça serait une merveilleuse idée ! Franchement Steve, tu me déçois ! »

Courgette. Il a dit courgette.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que je ne voulais pas te voir ? »

Il réfléchit à la question et leva les yeux au ciel. Plus j'attendais sa réponse et plus je me sentais fautif d'avoir lâché ça sans penser aux conséquences. Peut-être que j'étais parti un peu trop loin...

« - Oui pour 20$. »

Ou pas.

« - Va crever... »

Ma main se leva de la couverture prête à le faire tomber mais fut arrêter par une toux qui fit brutalement son apparition. J'étais malade depuis un certain moment et la voie de la guérison m'avait oublié. Un humain normal aurait guéri depuis trois jours déjà et moi, j'étais encore coincé dans mon lit. Certaines personnes seraient heureuses d'échanger leur place contre la mienne pour ne pas travailler mais si elle prenait ma grippe avec elle, ça rirait un peu moins.  
J'avais la gorge sèche et les voies nasales bouchées, étonnant que je puisse encore rire ou parler convenablement.

« - Allez, ça va passer, dit-il en me posant une main sur mon épaule. Personne ne veut être seul à la veille de noël.

\- Et surtout pas malade...

\- Oui, être seul et malade. Tiens, je t'ai pris des médocs et...je sens que ça va te plaire ! »

Il se baissa légèrement et ramena son cartable en cuir que je n'avais pas vu auparavant pour sortir un sac en carton qui contenait quelque chose de lourd à coup sûr les médocs et puis, un cahier de dessins dont un crayon était accroché sur la couverture transparente grâce à un élastique bleu.

« - Pour dire bye-bye aux microbes, il faut aérer sa chambre, faire un peu de ménage car...tu m'as compris, se reposer et prendre des médicaments ! Tu devrais essayer celui-là, la jolie caissière m'a dit que ça te soulagerait des maux de tête et m'a déconseillé de t'offrir une bouteille de whisky donc je vais la garder au frais le temps que tu te rétablisses.

\- Bucky, sérieusement... C'est beaucoup trop.

\- Non, non ! Me remercie pas. Tout est là, et le cahier de dessins c'est pour ces moments où tu ne sauras pas quoi faire, je sais que tu aimes dessiner et que tu as des problèmes d'argents, tu essayes d'économiser comme tu le peux. »

Vouloir pourquoi je ne voulais en parler à personne que j'étais grippé. Tout le monde m'aidait, j'étais comme un poids pour eux et je n'avais pas envie de vivre aux dépens des autres. J'utilisais la gentillesse de Bucky, et ça s'en était trop pour moi.  
Je déposai le sac des médicaments sur ma table de chevet. La lampe au même endroit éclairait faiblement le cahier que je gardais sur mes jambes enveloppées de ma couette.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies obligé de faire tout ça pour moi, je suis vraiment qu'un naze...

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ! Les amis sont là pour s'entraider, non ? On est des frères que tu le veuilles ou non, ne crois pas que je veux te pousser au suicide en disant ça.

\- Comme tu l'as dit une fois, _jusqu'à la fin_... »

La surprise remplaça son sourire. Incrédule, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il affichait cette expression. Je ne faisais que répéter ce qu'il avait dit autrefois lors du décès de ma mère. Il était encore là, à mes côtés pour m'aider à affronter le deuil...  
Barnes passa sa main dans ses cheveux à moitié secs, ses pommettes étaient devenues plus visibles.

« - Tu t'en rappelles encore ? Waouh, je me sens soudainement écouté.

\- Joue pas l'innocent ! C'est pas une phrase qui s'oublie d'un coup de tête. »

Le silence s'installa facilement dans la pièce laissant les cordes frappaient sur la fenêtre à en faire peur un chat qui passerait par là. Barnes regardait ce que je faisais, mais je ne faisais rien, à part ouvrir le cahier de dessin pour commencer à gribouiller un dessin. Comme j'étais censé être l'hôte, je ne pouvais pas laisser cet attente interminable gâcher ce moment. Il n'avait plus rien à dire alors je devais me forcer à parler.

« - Bucky, tu sais j'ai longtemps réfléchi et j'ai décidé d'entrer dans l'armée. »

Toujours un blanc entre nous. Je continuais à dessiner et je n'entendais que le crayon qui grattait sur le papier. Je venais de faire une fleur, je n'étais vraiment pas inspiré. Maintenant, plusieurs fleurs prirent place à côté de la première : des camomilles et un coquelicot au milieu. Ma mère aurait aimé ce dessin.

« - L'armée ? Dit-il finalement. Dis-moi que la fièvre te fait délirer... C'est sérieux Steven, on ne peut pas parler de ça facilement. T'es conscient de ce que ça veut dire au moins ?

\- Ouais, me forcer à faire du sport. »

Je tournai la page de mon cahier pour faire un autre dessin sans relever la tête. Je sentais le regard consterné de mon ami et ses soupirs inlassables. Je savais qu'il serait contre cette idée, il s'inquiétait pour moi et je comprenais son point de vue, mais mon choix était fait depuis longtemps.

\- Je vais suivre l'oncle Sam, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- Même pas moi ? », s'indigna-t-il.

Je pris une grande respiration et releva mes yeux pour affronter son regard, il était comme je l'avais espéré sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à voir une pointe d'énervement.

« - Tu peux toujours tenter mais tu me connais, je suis une tête de mule. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à des gens sans défense et qu'on leur fasse du mal. Ça peut te paraître enfantin mais au moins je fais ce que j'ai toujours rêvé et non ce qu'on m'oblige à faire. Je ne cherche pas l'honneur, je ne suis pas comme ces personnes qui utilisent la violence pour se faire comprendre. C'est pour ça que je veux m'engager, je veux arrêter les mauvaises personnes et faire taire les massacres. La guerre n'aurait jamais dû existé. »

Puis les yeux bleus attrapèrent les miens, mes yeux ne pouvaient plus y échapper, j'étais perdu dans le bleu clair de ses yeux.

« - Mais Steve regarde-toi ! On... Ils ne vont jamais te prendre à la fin ! Tu sais que tu peux mourir ?! Tu peux très bien faire autre chose, je sais pas moi être un artiste engagé, un truc dans le genre ! »

Sa voix s'était levée que je n'arrivais plus à dessiner, mon crayon stoppa net son coloriage. Baissant légèrement le regard, je vis que mon dessin était à moitié terminé.

Bucky avait du mal à ne pas émaner ses sentiments, il était excédé, ça ne lui allait pas et cela se lisait sur son visage. Sa colère commençait à s'étaler sur mon calme mais ce n'était pas une réaction adéquate pour lui répondre et lui-même le savait car il se sentait coupable.  
Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Je ne savais pas que cette discussion le mettrait dans tous ses états.

« - Désolé Steve, j'aurais pas dû, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu connais tes chances et tu vas quand même tenter le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on t'accepte.

\- Exact.

\- Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu n'as pas voulu lâcher le col du mec, Bobby je crois, parce qu'il avait d'abord bousculé une dame et ensuite traité ta mère ?

\- Oui, je lui ai donné la raclée de sa vie, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- À rien, j'aimais bien la tête que tu faisais avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes. J'avais jamais vu autant de courage alors que tu savais que tu n'avais aucune chance face à lui. Dans tous les cas t'es le genre d'homme qui se ferait directement accepté si cela ne tenait qu'à la force des mots, mais là il y a aussi le physique... Si on t'acceptes par hasard...

\- Ça ne sera pas un hasard Buck, j'aurais fait mes preuves. »

Buck leva les yeux au ciel et je me tus pour lancer mon mouchoir dans la poubelle. Et hop sur le côté...

« - Promets-moi que tu ne mettras pas ta vie en danger, que tu sauras t'arrêter quand il faudra. Je ne supporterai pas que tu meurs alors que ta vie vaut beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses toi-même...

\- Compte sur moi, et c'est pareil pour toi.

\- Pardon ? »

Je repris mon dessin et avais enfin terminé le paysage que j'avais commencé sur la deuxième page. Le résultat était mieux que ces fleurs de pacotilles. Il ne fallait plus que rajouter quelques traits avec le crayon pour y mettre de la forme et la ville prenait vie.  
Quand je gommais les défauts et remis des reliefs à certains endroits, Bucky ne disait rien. Je n'avais pas encore répondu mais il était patient et me regardait par-dessus mon épaule comme s'il examinait chaque trait que je venais de faire.

« - Je sais que toi aussi tu veux rejoindre l'armée », finis-je par dire en lui donnant mon dessin.

« - Quelle perspicacité, tu m'as suivi en cachette ? C'est Brooklyn que tu as dessiné, hein ? Et là, dit-il en pointant du doigt deux personnages sur le dessin. C'est toi et moi. Tu devrais devenir dessinateur, tu dessines hyper bien !

\- Bien essayé mais ça reste une passion, je n'en ferais pas mon métier. »

Il plia mon dessin après l'avoir mangé des yeux et le rangea dans une poche de son manteau. J'étais fier de lui avoir fait ce petit croquis, au moins c'était une façon de le remercier pour sa gentillesse.

Par la suite, il enleva ses longues chaussures noires et son manteau à mon étonnement. D'ici, il envoya son manteau vers le perroquet posé prés de la porte, il atterrit droit dessus me laissant bouche bée.  
Plus à l'aise, il me poussa sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le lit déjà occupé. Il posa une jambe sur l'autre et les bras derrière la tête.

« - La prochaine fois, ça sera ton tour d'être à mon chevet, dit-il les yeux fermés. T'as intérêt à m'aider petit Stevie ! »

Tel un ours sans scrupule, il rouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur moi pour me décoiffer. Je n'eus le temps de réagir que j'avais déjà la tête ébouriffée. Pour arrêter son acte de barbarisme, je lui donnai des coups de coussin qui ne faisait que le pousser à continuer.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et un homme de ta carrure n'aura jamais besoin d'aide...

\- Ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit-il d'un sourire triste. Tout le monde a besoin d'aide, et je sais que tu es le premier qui m'aidera. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je compris, derrière ce visage toujours rayonnant James n'aimait pas être seul. Les gens qui souriaient le plus pouvaient être celles qui se sentaient mal. Pff quel crétin fini, il venait de plomber la journée en n'exprimant qu'une seule phrase.

« - Je pense que même l'espèce de Bucky peut se tromper. »

Le poing fermé, je lui tapai la joue gauche gentiment, sans force. Ses sourcils se froncèrent perplexe face à mon geste que je ne pouvais moi-même expliquer. Face à sa tête à présent avec des cheveux ébouriffés, un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres. Il avait le don de me faire sourire à n'importe quel situation, une raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais le laisser tomber.  
Et être à deux, peut-être que la journée serait qui sait, bien meilleure que je ne l'aurais pensé...

« - Joyeux noël, ajoutai-je.

\- Joyeux noël à toi aussi... »

* * *

_Auteur : Merci à ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui mettent des reviews. Vous êtes les meilleures ! Je dirais même, vous êtes TOP !_


	13. Chapter 13 : Erratum

_**Note de l'auteur** : Rebonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 13 ~ Pour celles qui se rappellent d'avoir déjà vu ce titre dans un autre chapitre, c'est tout à fait normal. Je me suis juste trompé de titre avec un autre chapitre et donc l'erreur a été neutralisé (oh yeah) et ce chapitre retrouve son vrai titre. Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Erratum**

* * *

**D**es bruits. Il pouvait entendre des chuchotements, des rires et des cris. Les gens se faisaient plaisir, jouaient entre eux et chantaient à tue-tête. Lui aussi était présent, il s'imaginait dans cette petite fête, il ne savait pas ce que ces hommes fêtaient mais il l'imaginait. C'était un rêve comme il aurait aimé avoir pour ses élans de joies et de folies.

La fête n'était pas à ses débuts mais arrivait à sa fin, les couples s'étaient déjà formés et les derniers fêtards traînaient sur la piste de danse ou reprenaient leur souffle auprès d'un bon verre de whisky. Bucky entrait dans cette deuxième catégorie, deux jolies demoiselles qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom buvaient avec lui. Sa table était remplie de bières vides et de verres où le liquide pétillait encore. La petite brune à sa gauche portait une robe bleue avec des rayures blanches tandis que l'autre femme, brune elle aussi avec des cheveux longs et était habillée d'une robe de la même couleur mais différenciée par des motifs en fleurs. Elles rigolaient et discutaient entre elles. Alors qu'il était entre ses deux jeunes demoiselles, il n'entendait pas ce qu'elles se disaient. Les lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait, la salle était silencieuse. Ni les discussions autour de lui comportaient une voix. La bouteille sous son nez avait dû faire effet pensa-t-il, quand le brun regarda ses femmes de plus près il vit deux visages identiques, avait-il affaire avec des sœurs jumelles ? Un vrai tombeur.

Sa tête tournoyait au rythme de la musique, il était comme envoûté dans des mélodies qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Il se sentait si bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller, de jamais en ressortir mais les filles commencèrent à le taquiner. La plus belle qui était à sa droite, faisait la moue, elle s'était maintenant mise debout et tirait sur sa manche comme un enfant. Voyant que son attention se portait sur sa sœur, la seconde fit de même en lui montrant sa bouteille non consommée. Sur ses lèvres rouges, il pouvait lire ce qu'elle lui disait _« Êtes-vous capable de boire cul-sec sergent Barnes ? »_ Bien sûr qu'il était capable. Il prit la bouteille et la porta sur ses lèvres. Le sergent déglutit pour aider le liquide à couler dans sa gorge. La boisson avait un goût amer et une note sucrée sur la fin.

Les filles se mirent à rire coquettement, sûrement à cause de son costume mouillé par la boisson. Il avait bu de travers et n'avait plus la tête du bel homme. Cherchant une serviette pour essuyer les dégâts, un homme fit son apparition dans son cercle. Celui-ci demanda poliment aux femmes de s'en aller puis il prit une des chaises pour s'asseoir. L'homme portait le même uniforme d'officier militaire, d'une meilleure façon avec le corps d'Apollon qu'il avait.

Et il s'en rappela, on fêtait leur libération. L'homme face à lui n'était autre que Steve Rogers, son ami d'enfance et le seul homme qui eut assez de cran pour libérer son unité et les autres soldats alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une base d'Hydra.

« - Barnes, l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

\- M'en fiche, bafouilla-t-il en fracassant la bouteille sur le sol. J'suis un homme libre ! »

À ses mots, il remarqua d'un étonnement dissimulé qu'il pouvait entendre ses paroles, étrange. Soudain comme si cela ne suffisait pas, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent pendant environ deux secondes, les plongeant dans le noir le plus complet. Ce fut si rapide que le brun n'eut le temps de se sentir en danger. Quand la lumière revint, les gens avaient disparu. Les jumelles n'étaient plus sur la piste de danse, le verre nettoyé par le barman était rangé dans son emplacement et les confettis n'étaient plus par terre. Le restaurant était désert, le décor envolé. Et le silence encore plus assourdissant.

« - Tu n'as jamais été un homme libre. »

Captain America. Son regard était rivé sur lui, ces mains étaient posées sur la table. La seule personne qu'il pouvait entendre était la seule restante dans la pièce. Bucky cligna des yeux pour effacer les mots qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu de son fidèle ami. Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas l'être puisqu'il venait de sortir des enfers, utilisé comme un rat de laboratoire pour des expériences atroces.

« - _Hydra_ est la seule à pouvoir te délivrer. Laisse-les s'introduire.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu— ... »

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que le blond se saisit de son poignet et Bucky éprouva une vive sensation qui le piqua au même endroit. Il tira sa propre main se libérant en même temps pour voir ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Un bout de verre coupant était dans sa peau. C'était le même verre que la bouteille qu'il venait de jeter. Serrant les dents, il l'arracha. Le sang chaud coula et le verre était à moitié coloré de son sang. Toute forme d'ivresse s'était dissipée laissant voir sur son visage une inquiétude grandissante. Le rêve devenait cauchemar.

« - Tu n'es pas Steve. Tu n'existes pas, ce monde n'existe pas. »

Steve n'aurait jamais fait ceci. Bucky poussa sa chaise et se releva pour partir de cet endroit. Il devait quitter cette illusion mais le blond l'intercepta et le prit par le col pour pouvoir le bloquer par la suite contre un poteau en bois. Sa force était rude, et ces yeux bleus traversèrent son corps. Il frissonna inconsciemment, sa force était en puissance tandis que lui arrivait difficilement à le résister. Son visage était si proche du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud taper.

Derrière eux, le paysage partit en fumée. Le bar et les autres tables inoccupées se dissipèrent, et la lumière chaleureuse était remplacée par la venue de l'obscurité et d'un rouge pourpre.

« - Tu n'existes pas, rabâcha-t-il. Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination. »

Un rictus détruisit l'image de son ami d'enfance. Ces mains qui tenaient son col se relâchèrent pour capturer son cou. Le sergent sentit la pression et les doigts se refermer alors qu'il inspira peut-être son dernier air. Bien qu'il puisse le pousser et le frapper, il le laissa faire. Il était tombé dans un rêve et pouvait très bien se réveiller d'une façon ou d'une autre, grâce à la douleur par exemple mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle était présente dans son poignet et même ailleurs dans son corps mais n'affectait rien à ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Et c'était surtout sa tête qui supportait le moins.

« - Laisses-les s'introduire dans ta conscience Buck.

\- Non, je ne peux pas...

\- Ta résistance est inutile. Nous te ferons du mal jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, _ils_ t'enlèveront humanité et espoir. Tu seras une coquille vide. »

Bucky éclata d'un rire dément, sa voix amplifia les lieux. Steve fronça les sourcils, troublé par ce comportement inapproprié.

Le fait que son ami dise qu'ils allaient le rendre en coquille vide lui faisait rire, il passait pour un fou sans doute mais ne l'était-il pas ? Il l'avait déjà rendu vide et sans humanité. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Il connaissait la réponse, c'était ses questions qui l'avaient sur le chemin. À la recherche de l'inaccessible, de l'homme qu'il était. L'espoir faisait vivre, il prenait enfin conscience de la lueur qui brillait en lui et dont personne ne pouvait lui enlever. Cette fois, il ne reculera pas.

Il était de retrouver son passé, ses souvenirs perdus dans le néant. Or, il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Steve responsable de son sort donc il accepta ses mains qui compressaient lentement son cou.

« - Qu'il en soit ainsi... »

Steve ne le lâcha pas du regard, il le fixa longuement comme si il cherchait son point faible. Bucky s'attendit à ce qu'il l'étrangle, alors il ferma les yeux mais la pression sur son cou diminua et en retour, il n'entendit que des bruits de pas.

L'homme s'était espacé de lui, il resta debout comme un i. Il ne bougea pas, avec son costume porté pour l'occasion il ressemblait à un homme au garde-à-vous sans le geste de la main. La lueur de ses yeux s'enveloppa dans un voile invisible, son corps était ici mais son âme n'y était pas.

La douleur s'insurgea en profondeur. Bucky dut se retenir par le poteau pour garder l'équilibre. La douleur n'était pas passagère, elle était constante. Une personne ou des personnes s'attaquaient à lui, il sentait des éclairs circuler dans son corps. Son cerveau subissait les dégâts des chocs électriques. Le fauteuil. Il était sur _le fauteuil_.

Tout lui revenait : la cabane, le faux Steve, le piège. Quand les mots traversèrent son esprit, ses conséquences vinrent sur son corps et le frappèrent de plein fouet qu'il tomba à genoux. À bout de souffle, affaibli par des blessures qu'il avait réussi à oublier. Il vérifia ses bras, celui de gauche n'avait rien car il n'en avait pas dans la réalité. Son rêve lui permettait de le voir, une image impossible. Quant à son bras droit, celui-ci était rougi, il avait des traces de brûlures. _Les tortures_. Et les traces rouges sur son poignet représentaient les sangles.

« - Bucky, s'il-te-plaît. »

Sortit de nulle part, Steve avait un couteau dont la pointe toucha la peau de son cou. Son visage reflétait la peur de mourir, on l'obligeait à retourner l'arme contre-lui. Mais Bucky n'était-il pas celui qui venait de créer cette défense, ce lieu irréel ? Il n'y avait aucun mépris là-dessus, il était maître des lieux mais il n'avait pas le droit sur l'homme en face de lui. Hydra se dissimulait derrière l'image d'un être cher.

« - Je sais que Steve est vivant, il ne mourra pas si tu fais quoi que ce soit avec. Ça ne marchera pas ! Vous m'entendez !? Je ne capitulerai pas ! »

Bucky chercha des yeux les personnes qui devaient être nombreuses autour de lui cherchant à le détruire une fois de plus. Le reflet lumineux de la lame capta son attention et son regard s'abattit à nouveau sur Steve. Il portait maintenant le costume de Captain America. Le casque bleu était sur sa tête, son ventre était tâché de sang. Il prenait l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui avait tiré dessus avant de le secourir de la noyade. Le brun eut un pincement au cœur, les souvenirs qu'il collectait, Hydra s'introduisait. Ils violaient son intimité. Ils étaient déjà dans son esprit mais ils n'auront pas sa raison d'être.

« - Ils le savent, déclara-t-il. C'est un message pour ce qui m'arrivera, s'ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre ils s'attaqueront d'abord à ceux qui tu tiens puis ils me tueront lentement...

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- C'est un risque que tu choisis de prendre. »

Le temps se figea. Le couteau glissa sur la chair, un trait parfait se dessina sur son cou. Une ruée de sang se propagea sur son costume et l'étoile grise sur son costume se macula du même rouge pourpre. La couleur d'Hydra. Et de _L'étoile rouge_.

Bucky savait qu'il n'existait pas mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui. Il se releva à temps pour l'attraper dans sa chute. Tous deux s'écroulèrent à terre, Bucky tenta de stopper l'hémorragie. Il compressa toujours plus fort, hélas Steve continuait à s'étouffer dans son propre sang qui remontait. Le brun avait du mal à le regarder, il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette vision où Steve mourrait, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

« - Arrêtez ça, arrêtez ça...je vous en pris... SAUVEZ-LE ! »

La tête de son ami était installée sur ses jambes. Le sang se répandait et sa bouche n'arrivait pas à contenir le liquide chaud. Bucky devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami mourir dans ses bras. Vivre, il méritait de vivre. Tant de gens avait besoin de lui et l'aimait contrairement à lui.  
Sa main devenue froide caressa sa joue l'obligeant à lever la tête pour le regarder. Ces yeux vitreux et ce sourire dont Steve était le seul à pouvoir le faire s'opposèrent à ce visage baigné par tant d'efforts et de souffrances. Sa bouche articula un son et le brun comprit. _Se soumettre_.

« - Buck, il existe un autre moyen. »

Une main se cala sur son épaule, elle y resta si longtemps qu'il leva la tête pour voir qui était-ce. Il le savait déjà mais il préférait le voir de ses propres yeux. Un petit homme maigre, un combattant quand les brutes terrorisaient des enfants. Sous ses airs de gringalet, il valait beaucoup plus. Un blond naïf, idiot, ridicule mais aussi bon, gentil, altruiste, audacieux et brave. _Le gosse de Brooklyn_, il avait toujours été là, il avait des visions de lui-même lorsqu'il ne le savait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, après des décennies, malgré que les changements apparurent sur son corps il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était à ses côtés. Il l'avait vu dans ces quelques rares fragments d'une vie passée, quand le brun était dans le besoin il lui tendait toujours sa main. C'était ce que faisait des meilleurs amis, ils se soutenaient mutuellement et demeuraient ensemble côte à côte.

« - Rappelle toi de nos bons moments et ils ne pourront plus te briser, reprit-il. Tu es _James Buchanan Barnes_, mon meilleur ami et mon frère. Ils peuvent te détruire physiquement et mentalement, tu l'as dit, ils ne pourront pas toucher ce qu'il y a au fond de toi... »

Son doigt toqua sur sa poitrine, il toucha son cœur, lui donnant un petit coup comme pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Le corps de Captain America se cassa en milliers de morceaux éparpillés dans le noir.

« - Pourquoi...pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là quand j'avais le plus besoin ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Le petit être le ramena dans ses bras, la tête calée entre ses minces épaules. Bucky ne mit pas tout son poids de peur de lui faire de mal mais apprécia le geste. Inconsciemment, il le lui rendit l'enveloppant à son tour. Cette sensation de sécurité lui avait tellement manqué...

« - Je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas être présent dans ses moments difficiles mais tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Tout cela doit cesser... »

Le brun devait s'accrocher. L'espoir, c'était son moyen d'y mettre un terme. Il avait assez attendu, maintenant il devait passer à l'action. Le bon moment était enfin arrivé.

_« - Alors réveille-toi, Bucky. »_

Une lumière aveuglante plongea sur eux et l'espace d'un instant le noir c'était transformé en blanc. Le brun se réveilla, les yeux grands ouverts. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre l'écho des derniers cris se terrer dans le silence. Ses propres cris.

Il tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et vit deux gardes en retraits près de la porte principal. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour voir les deux personnes à son chevet. Une femme en blouse blanche éclaira d'une lampe-stylo ses deux yeux tandis que l'autre personne, un homme les bras croisés semblait savourer le moment.

« - Un mauvais rêve, soldat ?

\- Les deux pupilles réagissent, indiqua t-elle. Le cerveau n'a subi aucun dommage, la tension est montée d'un cran mais commence à se stabiliser et les battements du cœur sont irréguliers néanmoins c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Donc ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Bien que je m'attendais à pire, il est...vivant et à l'écoute, comme vous aviez insisté. Je pense que nous pouvons le détacher. »

La jeune femme se pencha vers l'avant pour défaire les liens du soldat mais elle se vit repousser sur le côté par son chef. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna vers les différents ordinateurs qui montraient les états vitaux du patient. Elle ne s'opposa pas pour la seule raison qu'elle devait se soumettre.

L'homme était maintenant seul face à lui. Ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur de folie, le patient reconnaissait ce regard, une seule personne pouvait l'avoir toutefois ce corps ne lui appartenait pas, il l'avait vu différemment.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous en un seul mot ? »

À chacune de ses respirations, il pouvait entendre les bip des machines. Sa tête inclinée vers l'avant laissait ses longs cheveux bruns recouvrir son visage. Il était caché et personne ne pouvait voir son expression. Ses ongles étaient enfoncés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil au point que ses phalanges blanchissaient sur sa peau. De nombreux fils reliés les machines à son corps, son torse était à découvert. Il était épuisé sans savoir pourquoi, la sueur collait sur sa peau. Il n'avait plus la force mentale pour se poser la question. Il était interdit de remettre en doute ces processus.

Une question lui était posée, il répondit par le premier mot qui lui passa par la terre. C'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

« - Vide, souffla-t-il.

\- Bien, as-tu un nom ?

_James Buchanan Barnes, monsieur._

\- Non. »

_Non_. Le brun venait de sceller son destin. Un mensonge au prix de la liberté, jouer cartes en mains et _lui_ faire confiance. L'homme à l'apparence trop jeune portait les mêmes vêtements que son ami, et il se rappela de l'attaque. Le temps écoulé, et le piège...mais rien ne devait apparaître sur son visage. Aucun sentiment ne devait être exprimé, il devait juste répondre aux ordres.

« - As-tu déjà rencontré un dénommé Steve Rogers ? »

_L'enfant de Brooklyn. Mon ami. Mon frère. L'homme qui a cru en moi et qui m'a toujours soutenu. Captain America._

« - Non...

\- Très bien. Je me nomme Monsieur Y, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a fort de cela...mais parle moi un peu de toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Personne... »

_Je suis un fantôme, mais des gens savent que j'hésite._

« - Bonne réponse. »

Monsieur Y fit signe aux gardes postés prés de la porte qui le rejoignirent. Un des deux observait le soldat sur le fauteuil l'arme à portée de main tandis que l'autre lui enlevait les sangles. Libéré, le brun massa son poignet et tourna son bras cybernétique à 180 degrés. Il eut un vague souvenir que son bras était endommagé mais maintenant, il fonctionnait sans le moindre souci. Quand l'avaient-ils réparé ?  
Y lui proposa un t-shirt noir qu'il accepta sans dire un mot. L'homme lui demanda d'avancer tout droit d'un signe de la main. Les portes s'ouvrirent automatique, le soldat sortit de la salle grise obéissant comme il l'avait habitude de faire.

« - Puisque M. Pierce nous a tragiquement quitté, vous répondez à présent au vu des termes sous mes ordres mais avant cela j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose de très facile. »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux tout au long d'un couloir, de nombreuses portes identiques étaient fermées. Le lieu était beaucoup plus spacieux que l'aurait pensé Bucky. S'il voulait sortir d'ici, il fallait fouiller chaque porte pour trouver l'issu de sortie or il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour toutes les faire.

Les deux hommes tournèrent dans un couloir à droite puis à gauche avant d'arriver face à une autre porte. Sur le côté, une longue vitre noire s'étendait sur le mur de métal.

Le brun nota dans sa tête le nombre de pas qu'il faisait, les portes mais aussi les chemins. Il avait un plan des lieux qui se construisait. Il connaissait le parcours pour revenir en arrière s'il devait le faire mais surtout, ils étaient passés devant une porte qui se remarquait par rapport aux autres. Peut-être la salle de contrôle ?

Monsieur Y ouvrit la porte et laissa le soldat rentrait en premier. La pièce était sombre comme il l'avait perçu par la vitre extérieure, Bucky ne se sentait pas en sécurité sachant que Monsieur se trouvait derrière lui. Il devait se fier à ses sens plutôt qu'à sa vue pour le moment. Le brun marcha encore trois pas et s'arrêta, le son de la porte qui se refermait derrière lui aiguisait dans ses oreilles.

Des pas tapa sur le sol, ceux de Monsieur Y.

D'un claquement, une lumière planche l'éblouit l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un moment avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Quand sa sensibilité avec la lumière ne lui gêna plus, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que contenait la salle. Face à lui, un homme était assis sur une chaise en bois. Ses bras étaient ramenés vers l'arrière de la chaise, il était menotté pensa-t-il. Le T-shirt de l'homme était tâché de crasse et des taches de sang, il avait l'air sacrément amoché. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Bucky pour comprendre qui il était.

« - Tu es un assassin, le soldat de l'hiver. N'oublie pas ta réputation. »

_Le Faucon._

* * *

_Une review ? Je vous en serais très reconnaissante !_


	14. Chapter 14 : Acquisition

**Chapitre 14 : Acquisition**

* * *

**U**n ordre, le tuer. Une mission, l'achevée. Avec un simple couteau, une multitude de possibilités. Sans indication, il pouvait l'égorger, le poignarder en plein cœur ou au contraire, faire durer le plaisir en animant la douleur chez sa cible. Tout ça avec le couteau qu'il tenait en main, il l'avait déjà fait, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas. Sa cible avait un nom, l'homme le connaissait et lui aussi.

Dans ses mains, l'arme blanche pivotait entre ses doigts. Monsieur Y lui avait tendu comme l'arme spirituelle idéale pour un sacrifice. Faire couler le sang pour effacer les erreurs, de ses mains il renaîtra à nouveau comme le plus grand assassin de tous les temps.  
Tel un bateau en papier naviguant sur l'eau, le couteau glissait sans que la lame puisse le blesser. Ce geste l'aidait à raisonner, il ne pouvait pas agir alors, il attendait. Le temps ne passait pas assez vite comme il le voulait, Monsieur Y l'attendait, tournoyant autour de lui comme un aigle observant sa proie dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas la même patience et sa voix ne tarderait pas à se lever pour poser la question qui mettrait en péril la vie de son ami et la sienne. «_ Pourquoi hésites-tu ? _»  
Le soldat n'avait jamais hésité ou attendu avant d'attaquer, le mensonge se dévoilera et Monsieur Y comprendra que les électrodes n'ont pas fonctionné comme prévu.

Ces lèvres se levèrent, l'air s'inspira dans sa gorge pour expulser la voix mais avant que l'homme ne puisse poser la question, le soldat planta son couteau de combat entre les jambes de sa cible. La lame s'introduit dans le bois qui grinça dans un bruit de déchirure. La chaise craqua sur le devant affichant maintenant, une fissure zigzagant.  
L'homme sur la chaise se réveilla en sursaut tapant les menottes sur le dossier. Le brun était si proche de son visage qu'il eut un mouvement de recul et ce ne fut qu'après, en suivant son bras cybernétique qu'il remarqua l'objet tranchant entre ses jambes.

« - Toi aussi, tu veux me faire la peau ?... »

Sur cela, le brun lui infligea une droite pour le faire taire. Les os de sa main cognèrent contre sa mâchoire qui se coucha sur le côté. La tête avachie, sa cible recracha péniblement son sang à l'extrémité des chaussures de Y, bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Bucky aurait aimé frapper l'autre homme plutôt que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas encore se dévoiler. Il valait mieux faire profil bas, et remettre la confiance à jour.

Monsieur Y ne toléra pas son comportement et cogna à son tour, l'envoyant valser sur l'autre rive.

« - Tue-le maintenant, je n'aime pas me salir les mains. »

Le brun releva la chaise où se trouvait Wilson sous les yeux de Monsieur Y qui rajustait les manches de son gilet. L'ordre était demandé une seconde fois, il n'y en aura pas une autre s'il devait le sauver il devait le faire tout de suite. Son état n'était pas fameux, continuer de le frapper l'emmènerait à perdre conscience et même à pire.

Ces chaînes, il devait les lui enlever, les arracher, les couper. Il avait besoin de son couteau, de sa main cybernétique et le tour était joué. Si seulement il était seul dans la pièce.

Le regard focalisé sur son couteau toujours tendu verticalement, lorsqu'il se décala de quelques centimètres sur le côté, il l'arracha. Positionné de façon à montrer son dos, l'homme derrière lui ne pouvait rien voir de son visage ou l'emplacement de ses mains. Il capta rapidement l'attention de l'homme quand il glissa le couteau près de son bras tout en se retournant et faire comme s'il rangeait son arme dans son pantalon. Il l'avait fait d'une seule manipulation qu'il n'était pas certain si Sam l'avait entendu prononcer dans un souffle « _Utilise-le_. »

Avec un peu de chance, Monsieur Y n'aurait pas vu qu'il ne possédait plus son couteau que ce soit sur lui ou à son emplacement initial. Bucky espérait que Sam ait pris le couteau pour le cacher et se défaire lui-même de ses menottes. Pour cela, il aura besoin de temps.

« - Je peux encore l'utiliser. »

Monsieur Y, un homme qu'il avait déjà côtoyé comme il lui avait dit. Il le connaissait mais le soldat n'avait pas grand chose pour l'affirmer, il se rappelait juste, grâce à ses quelques souvenirs qu'il venait de récupérer que l'homme était vieux quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Un petit homme courbé, taillé dans un costume sur-mesure parfois ajusté d'un chapeau en melon ou bien d'une canne. S'il n'avait pas reconnu cette voix rauque et écrasante, il n'aurait jamais réussi à relier ses fragments du passé à ce qu'il était devant lui. Dans ce nouveau corps rajeuni, Monsieur Y apparaissait encore plus dramatique, cet air supérieur se dégageait et Bucky se demanda si ce corps étranger lui appartenait réellement ? Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre après ces nombreuses années, il devait être mort depuis longtemps et pourtant son lui était là comme Bucky qui reprenait puissance dans la conscience du soldat de l'hiver.

« - Pour quoi ? »

Répondre qu'il aidait le prisonnier à s'évader signerait son arrêt de mort. Qu'importe ce qu'il allait dire, il ne pouvait pas échapper l'inévitable, à part le faire durer.

« - _Le_ trouver. »

De justesse, il se retint de dire Captain America, il n'était pas présumé s'en souvenir. Et en une seule seconde, sans comprendre l'origine exacte de ce qu'il venait de se passer le brun se coucha sur le côté pour l'éviter. Monsieur Y avait levé son bras subitement sortant une arme de pointe qu'il braqua sur lui. Il ne savait pas où il venait de faire faux pas, mais il réussit à temps à se détourner de la trajectoire de la balle.

L'impact percuta la vitre derrière lui d'un bruit enroué et comme si la situation n'était pas assez mauvaise, il remarqua un carreau du mur rentrer à l'intérieur pour ne laisser paraître une grille.

Ratant sa balle, Y n'en resta pas sur ce résultat et adressa un regard de défi envers le soldat. Son bras était toujours tendu et l'arme était braquée cette fois, sur Sam toujours assis sur sa chaise. Le brun répondit en se relevant pour se lancer à l'assaut d'un nouveau tir. Il ne pensa pas à se jeter contre l'homme avec l'arme, la première pensée qu'il lui vint était de sauver la vie d'un ami au péril de la sienne. Un acte qu'il n'aurait jamais eu s'il n'avait été que le soldat de l'hiver.

La surprise fut encore plus grande quand il s'aperçut que Monsieur Y rabaissait son arme pour prendre une minuscule chose de sa poche. Concentré par ce qu'il venait de prendre, il ne put réagir lorsqu'un couteau passa près de son visage. Assez près pour l'effleurer, laissant sur son passage un trait rouge. L'homme face à lui n'avait pas de couteau, c'était Sam qui venait de le lancer. L'objet pointu envoyé à vive allure s'enfonça dans la paume, le cri de souffrance de l'homme qui l'avait longtemps torturé devait lui faire plaisir mais il n'en avait pas. Car ce n'était pas lui qui était martyrisé. Qu'avait-il de si important dans sa main pour arrêter de tirer après une seule balle ?

« - Allez, vous pouvez faire mieux, souffla Monsieur Y. Qu'est-ce qui différencie un bon soldat d'un mauvais soldat ? Je vais vous le dire, ce sont les émotions. »

De l'air froid se glissa dans la pièce et plus exactement à travers la grille, il ne le vit pas à proprement parler mais puisque ces sens étaient développés, il pouvait entendre un long bruit aigu. Bucky aida Sam à se mettre debout, celui-ci avait encore du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

« - Les _très_ mauvais soldats sont inutiles pour Hydra, donc ils sont envoyés à l'Organisation qui se charge de les juger apte ou non. Qu'arrive-t-il...à ceux qui ne répondent plus aux ordres ?

\- Complètement barjo ou quoi ? » S'exclama Sam qui tenta d'ouvrir la porte en vain.

Le sang se répandit de sa main, il se tenait toujours debout serein alors qu'il venait de passer à un statut d'infériorité. Lentement, Bucky se rapprocha de lui. Il se prêta à son jeu.

« - Ils passent par les électrochocs mais ils seront affaiblis alors ça sera la cryogénie, un effacement et ils seront réparés. »

La cryogénie. Cette salle de confinement était l'endroit parfait pour le faire. Il avait l'attention de les geler vivants.

« - Bien... et les endommagés, que leur faisons-nous ? »

Wilson se ramena vers Barnes ne disant rien, il avait aussi compris qu'ils étaient enfermés et qu'ils devaient trouver une autre solution pour contrer cette prison de glace. Le vent froid continuait à venir, et la glace commençait à se former autour d'eux.

« - Ils sont tués.

\- Vous oubliez qu'ils restent loyaux jusqu'à la fin... »

La réponse sortit de sa bouche au même moment où il comprit vers où ces questions le menaient. Au départ, il pensait qu'il était question de lui mais Monsieur Y faisait référence à quelqu'un d'autre, à beaucoup d'autres. Il allait se suicider pour tuer la vraie personne à qui le corps appartenait, alors la chose de sa poche...

« - Une capsule de cyanure. On doit l'arrêter ! »

Le Falcon fut le premier à réagir et courra vers lui aussi vite qu'il pouvait mais Monsieur Y avait déjà récupéré la capsule tombée au sol. D'un grand sourire vainqueur, il la croqua entre ses dents. Sam arriva après, le poussant contre le mur essayant d'enlever quelque chose qui avait déjà dissolu son ingrédient.

Une mousse blanche remplit sa bouche, l'homme s'étouffa dans sa propre salive et s'agrippa sur le t-shirt de Sam, lui murmurant des choses. Le sentiment de provocation avait disparu de même que la lueur dans ses yeux.

« - _Aidez-moi, _pourquoi ? Il s'est lui-même donné la mort pourquoi voudrait-il qu'on le sauve ? »

L'homme avait relevé sa tête, c'était un des premiers gestes à faire quand une personne s'étouffait mais cette fois, il était déjà trop tard.

Bucky déposa le corps verticalement contre le mur et referma ses paupières restées ouvertes. La victime méritait plus, et voilà qu'elle fut tuée aussi facilement qu'elle fut contrôlée. Personne qui se rappellerait de lui, c'était un fantôme.

« - Parce que la vraie personne a repris possession de son corps. L'homme qui nous poursuit n'est pas encore mort. »

Sam hocha la tête. Derrière eux, la vitre était teintée, ils ne pouvaient donc rien voir de l'extérieur. L'ancien soldat courra en direction de la vitre et frappa de toutes ses forces dessus. Le choc se percuta dans tout son bras mais aussi sur la vitre qui, au lieu de subir des dégâts n'était pas du tout affectée.

Brusquement, il sentit comme un courant électrique exploser dans sa tête, il se rappela de cette pièce. Pas exactement celle-ci mais il avait déjà affaire à ce genre de salles.

Le vent provenant de la grille était plus fort, il fit le lien et quelque chose confirma une de ses craintes. Plus il frappait, plus ils auraient des chances de mourir d'hypothermie dans cette pièce.

« - C'est quoi cette salle !

\- Une salle d'observation...ou de confinement, ils enferment ceux qui ne veulent pas suivre les ordres. »

Alors que Sam examinait la grille, une alarme sonna. La sonnerie retentissait dans les couloirs, ils pouvaient l'entendre seulement s'ils étaient proches de la vitre ou bien de la porte. Bucky décroisa les bras et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre homme qui réussit à enlever la grille dans un boucan quand celle-ci tapa sur le sol.

« - C'est toi qui as déclenché l'alarme ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Pas moyen ! Aide-moi à monter pour rentrer dedans.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est notre ticket de sortie. »

À côtés du conduit d'air, Bucky ne réfléchit pas car le froid perturbait ses pensées. Il lui fit la courte échelle et Sam rentra facilement à l'intérieur. À son tour, Wilson lui tendit la main pour le hisser dedans mais la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur laissant apparaître trois soldats en noirs. Bucky remit la grille et arracha le couteau du corps sans vie.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil dans le conduit, Sam n'y était plus. Peut-être avait-il prévu de s'échapper seul sans même qu'il ait le temps de lui dire qu'il le pouvait. Peu importait à présent, car avec la venue de ses soldats la porte était libre s'il arrivait à frayer son chemin.

Le premier homme sortit son pistolet de son étui prêt à le braquer mais Bucky intervient avant, donnant un coup de pied dans sa main. L'arme sauta de sa main et le brun profita de son inattention pour se baisser dans sa course pour viser ses jambes. Il le poignarda à plusieurs reprises, suffisamment pour l'utiliser par la suite comme otage. Les deux autres restant tenaient leur arme à deux mains.

« - Ne tirez pas ! Cria une voix féminine. Nous avons pour ordre de le ramener au soin intensif. »

La femme fit son apparition, elle entra dans la salle en possession d'une main, une sorte de pic à glace et de l'autre, un petit marteau en métal. Malgré son visage défiguré et ses cheveux attachés de façon à cacher les endroits en manque, il reconnaissait son visage qu'il avait autrefois apprécié pour ses nombreuses valeurs lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une couverture.

Dans le train, cette même femme lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait pour ses actions.

« - Tenez-le pour moi. Il a besoin d'une lobotomie. »

Les deux hommes tirèrent sans ménagement sur son otage. Bucky n'avait plus de moyens de pression, et ce n'était pas avec un simple couteau qu'il allait changer la donne. Une balle dans la tête ou dans ses membres, il ne se laissa pas faire docilement. Se battant comme il le pouvait, frappant dans des zones sensibles du corps humain jusqu'à ce qu'il fût foudroyé par un éclair sorti d'une matraque électrique.

De la même manière, par l'électricité, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, toutes ses choses enfouies dans son inconscient se réveillaient. Ce qui venait de titiller était un lointain passé, il se revoyait dans cette exposition _« Le monde de demain »_ avec son meilleur ami.

Encore deux autres coups et le brun n'était plus en mesure de riposter, les deux hommes l'attrapèrent chacun par le bras et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« - J'étais une scientifique avide de connaissances, mais aujourd'hui je préfère ma vie d'espionne. »

La femme blonde ne portait pas une blouse, mais la même combinaison de combat que portaient ses deux hommes de main. Elle rapprocha la grosse aiguille de son œil, lentement comme pour voir et prendre plaisir de chaque mimique qu'il pouvait faire en dernier recours pour s'échapper.

« - _1943_.

\- Pardon ? »

Son marteau était à quelques centimètres de cogner sur l'aiguille. Le brun chercha à se concentrer sur autre chose mais sa respiration restait saccadée, et puis, comment pouvait-il se calmer avec une aiguille à l'extrémité de sa cornée ? Certes il transpirait aussi, mais il se sentait paisible d'avoir retrouvé la date de cette exposition. C'était comme s'il venait de déverrouiller longtemps fermé.

« - La douleur m'aide à me rappeler.

\- Vraiment ? Tant mieux alors. »

Le marteau tapa dans l'aiguille et la pointe plantée dans l'œil s'implanta en profondeur pour atteindre la zone désirée. Sous cette attaque externe, le corps de Bucky eut des sauts de tremblements en réponse. Sa vision se vit parceller de reflets brillants déformant la longueur des formes.

« - Comme une piqûre, on la sent à peine passer. Dés que j'aurais touché votre cortex préfrontal, vous perdrez toutes prises de décision. Et vos souvenirs n'altéreront plus car ils disparaîtront avec vos désirs, rien de bien méchant. »

Le deuxième coup suivit la fin de sa phrase, et son cœur avait du mal à résister face à la douleur lancinante qu'il ne pouvait avoir que sentir dans son cerveau. Sa vision se mit en mouvement et les images tournèrent en rond, il s'était ramolli sur sa chaise perdant comme elle lui avait annoncé, l'envie de battre. Et les souvenirs d'être James devenaient un rêve irréalisable qui s'évaporer tel le son de l'alarme qui griffait sa peau pour les muscles contractés.

« - Nous aurions dû le faire plus tôt... »

Le marteau de nouveau préparé se leva avec la main mais le geste ne s'effectua pas. D'abord à sa gauche puis à sa droite, deux jets de mousses bousculèrent les deux hommes à terre. Étonnée, elle se retourna et vit l'homme qui manquait à l'appel dans la salle accompagnée d'un extincteur rouge.

« - Dîtes bonjour à la grille ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle se prit une violente grille dans la tête. Comme les autres, elle perdit conscience. Sam lâcha sa grille et son extincteur pour lui porter secours. Ses yeux peinaient à rester éveillés, sa tête vacillait entre deux rives. Quand Sam porta un de ses bras sur son épaule, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, tentant de le pousser pour se mettre à l'écart. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas le laisser de côté donc il retourna auprès pour l'aider à tenir debout et ce n'était qu'à partir de la deuxième fois, qu'il se sentait soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il n'était plus un fantôme.

« - Hey, doucement... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser tomber ? »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Chapitre plus court que les autres, j'ai dû le couper pour des raisons de longueur mais aussi parce que sinon ça ne vous donnerait pas l'eau à la bouche pour la suite (si ça a marché...)_  
_Qui a aimé le chapitre ? :D_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Mœurs

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patientée et voici la suite :D Merci à celles qui postent des reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir !  
Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : Mœurs**

* * *

**S**es pieds traînaient mollement sur le sol, le brun prit une pause en se détachant de l'autre homme qui l'accompagnait. Il se posa contre le mur, ravala ses cheveux à l'arrière puis malaxa son front de sa main froide. Cette sensation de voir des étoiles partout le déconcentrait, même si cette femme n'avait pas complètement détruit la partie de son cerveau, il ressentait toujours l'aiguille qui l'avait traversé. Sam le laissa prendre son souffle et vérifia aux alentours. L'alarme était actionnée depuis quelques minutes et aucune patrouille n'étaient à l'horizon. Conclusion, soit quelqu'un venait de l'enclencher pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ou elle voulait faire partir tous les scientifiques, ça serait alors une fausse alerte. Soit le cas était réel, ce qui voulait dire une intrusion dans les locaux. Dans tous les cas, Bucky aurait aimé voir quelques hommes patrouillaient dans les couloirs pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans une situation trop calme.

« - Pourquoi ça t'a pris autant de temps avant de revenir ? Questionna Bucky en levant les yeux.

\- Le conduit d'aération, plus long que je pensais et surtout, pas fait pour se dégourdir les jambes. »

Barnes eut un rire étouffé et tenta de le dissimuler en se tournant pour reprendre sa marche.

« - Je suis sûr que j'aurais fait mieux.

\- Un soldat soviétique qui se met à la blague, une abeille t'a piqué ? »

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna, son visage n'abordait aucune expression. Le Falcon eut un déclic et se rattrapa comme il le pouvait :

« - Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, je m'occupe de l'arrêter et libérer les dernières personnes sous son emprise.

\- Il y a combien de personnes comme toi ?

\- Comme moi ? Aucune. Comme ceux qui vous ont attaqué et qui s'en prennent à moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais ils pourraient être nombreux dans cette base.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes de faire marche arrière et de retrouver Steve ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait, tu veux que je m'en aille en te laissant seul à risquer ta vie alors que tu tiens même pas sur tes deux jambes ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. »

L'homme s'arrêta de parler, la bouche grande ouverte. Le problème était qu'il était effectivement sérieux.

« - Alors, continue à te mettre le doigt dans l'œil mon pote, mais tu vas devoir me supporter encore un peu. »

Agacé, Sam passa en poussant le brun sur son chemin. Bucky ne rappliqua pas, le suivant derrière. Au moins il lui avait dit de s'en aller, et il ne lui dira pas une seconde fois.

Leur avancée s'arrêta un peu plus, bloquée par une porte fermée. Wilson tapota sur un clavier tactile situé sur le côté tout en regardant l'écran face à lui où se projetait le logo de l'Organisation. Il faisait fier allure en tournant sur lui-même, peut-être même arrogant.

Le soldat de l'hiver était lié à cette organisation, c'était une branche scientifique d'Hydra sans doute, ils étaient l'un des acteurs de sa force surhumaine et de son emprisonnement. Bucky avait le devoir de se rappeler de tout, missions, tortures, les assassins qui étaient avec lui, les meurtres. Ce n'était pas en vivant dans l'ignorance qu'il arriverait à se faire de sa seconde vie. Il fallait accepter, voir la vérité en face, retrouver les coupables, assumer ce qu'il fut avant et ce qu'il sera après. C'était de cette façon qu'il pourrait se reconstruire, grâce à des principes qui faisaient appel à sa mémoire déroulée sur le passé, le présent et le futur. C'était son choix, c'était sa rédemption.

« - H9724DR4A.

\- Et tu connais le mot de passe en plus ?

\- Non, c'est ce qu'ils ont tapé pour ouvrir une porte. »

Sam tapa la suite de chiffres et de lettres sans en demander d'avantage. Sur l'écran, la combinaison apparaissait sous forme d'étoile. Quand il termina, son doigt appuya directement sur la touche « entrée ». Le logo O de couleur gris barré qui représentait plus la spirale d'un serpent sur lui-même disparut de la surface laissant planer le doute chez les deux hommes.

Un chargement sous la forme d'un trait faisant un cercle apparut puis leur espoir de réussite s'anéantit lorsqu'ils virent un grand carré rouge apparaître avec le mot « erreur ». Et pour accentuer le tout, il était écrit un peu plus bas, qu'ils n'auraient pas un autre essai pendant un temps X.

« - T'as encore des idées de génie ? »

En retrait, Bucky recula le plus loin possible et fonça l'épaule en première contre la porte. Wilson eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de sa trajectoire. L'homme lâcha un hochet de surprise alors que Bucky tapait déjà contre la porte. La collision était brutale mais la porte résista. De perdant pas une autre seconde, il attaqua de la même façon plusieurs fois sous les objections de l'autre homme. Son bras se contractait prêt au choc, et se décontractait après. Un bras plutôt pratique quand il s'agissait de force, résistance mais aussi pour faire lâcher une porte. L'idée de remercier les Russes et les Allemands pour cette technologie effleura l'esprit, grâce à cela il avait une force surhumaine et donc était un super-homme.

Dés qu'une fissure se forgea entre le trait vertical de la porte, il arrêta de foncer tel une bête dessus. À présent, il cogna une fois, puis deux pour l'agrandir. La trace était plus arrondie et profonde, il suffisait juste de tirer sur les côtés pour que la porte ne cède. Sam lui vint en aide et se positionna d'un côté pour tirer, Bucky s'occupait de l'autre.

La porte métallique ne résista pas et s'ouvrit des deux côtés. À première vue, la salle ressemblait identiquement aux autres qu'il avait vu mais celle-ci comportait des casiers bleus rangés par colonne. De nombreuses rangées de colonnes se tenaient face à eux, chacun partit de son côté pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas une personne à l'horizon.

Quand la salle fut libre, ils baissèrent leur garde et circulèrent plus tranquillement à l'intérieur prenant la précaution de refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils opérèrent de la même façon pour ouvrir les casiers et ce qu'ils découvrirent à l'intérieur semblait les épanouir. C'était simplement des casiers où les employés et les gardes mettaient leur affaire personnelle. L'ancien soldat trouva des tas de choses, futiles comme intéressantes parfois. Il récupéra des couteaux, des pistolets et un costume qu'il lui tapa à l'œil. Elle ressemblait fortement à son uniforme noir qu'il portait quand il devait affronter Captain America. Il rentra parfaitement à l'intérieur, la taille était la bonne mais ne trouva pas sur lui toutes les poches utiles qu'il avait dans son ancien costume. Il se contenta de la prendre quand même du moment qu'il pouvait se tenir chaud dedans et se sentir plus protéger avec ce gilet par balles.

La salle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, ils retrouvèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour tenir contre une armée. Quand Bucky finit par se réapprovisionner, il rejoignit Sam prés de la porte. Lui aussi avait des vêtements, il portait une doudoune vert kaki et évidemment des armes, dont une d'elle, un fusil d'assaut, était accroché par une bandoulière. Il était vrai que ne pas avoir d'arme à ce stade-là partait dans un suicide. S'ils voulaient neutraliser Monsieur Y et ressortir en entier de la base, ils devaient combattre et affronter le danger qui était sur le chemin. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir éternellement.

« - Tu as une idée de la personne qui a fait sonner l'alarme ? »

Bucky leva épaules, il pensait plutôt à un exercice pour mettre à niveau la sécurité mais il se sentait idiot de penser à quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Il se garda d'ajouter une remarque dans le style qu'il s'en fichait du moment qu'il sortait d'ici quand Sam l'analysa de la tête au pied lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau. Sans doute cette tenue de combat lui rappelait fortement les événements avec le S.H.I.E.L.D ou en général, un retour sur le soldat de l'hiver qu'il était. Ou qu'il n'était plus.

« - Le _Capitaine_. »

La porte coulissa sur les côtés, et ils virent en même temps un groupe de soldats passaient par là, cependant eux aussi les avaient vus. Le groupe s'arrêta de courir, les observants un instant pour comprendre avec qui ils avaient à faire. Un silence et en même temps, ils levèrent leurs armes pour faire feu.

De justesse, James glissa une grenade fumigène entre leurs pieds. Une fumée blanche sortit immédiatement et enveloppa chaque personne qui s'éclipsa à l'intérieur. Leur vision n'était plus utile, il fallait frapper dans l'inconnu. L'épaisse fumée blanche ne fit que déstabiliser les hommes, certains confiants, ne changèrent pas de position et tirèrent droit devant eux.

L'ancien soldat quitta sa salle pour rejoindre le groupe d'hommes dans la fumée, il balada d'abord un coup-de-poing dans le vent mais le deuxième toucha une personne, sa mâchoire ou son casque. Il se jeta au sol, mains postées à terre de façon à lancer une balayette.

Avant que la fumée ne s'en aille, il réussit à arracher les armes de ses ennemis et à les jeter ailleurs. D'une seule main, il cramponna le visage de l'un deux puis fracassa sa tête dans le mur. Celui-ci resta coincé au début puis descendit lentement du mur.

Comme si son instinct criait dans sa tête, il se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et remarqua quand la fumée était plus fine, un laser rouge pointé dans son œil gauche. Il devait absolument se dégager pour éviter la balle, mais il l'avait aperçu trop tard. Qu'importe le geste qu'il puisse faire pour se décaler, la balle allait se loger dans son crane.

À cause de ses nombreux faits et gestes, il oublia qu'il n'était pas seul face au monde. Dans cette situation, il lui restait encore quelqu'un pour le sauver, et cette personne arriva pour s'interposer. Le fusil de l'homme est dévié sur le côté, et la balle déjà tirée joncha l'air pour finalement trouer le mur derrière lui, effleurant sur son passage, la joue de Barnes.

Baissant son arme, Sam lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac, un autre tir partit chez un autre soldat puis deux autres en plein dans le visage. L'homme perdit son équilibre et en mettant son pied derrière, celui-ci s'emmêla les pieds et tomba en arrière.

Comme pour montrer que son travail était terminé, il se frotta les deux mains enlevant une poussière invisible. Quand la voie était libre, Bucky se rapprocha et fouilla l'homme et recueillit un précieux badge qui pourrait certainement le servir pour ouvrir les portes. Le sol était parsemé d'une trace de sang qui tournait à droite au couloir, un soldat avait réussi à s'échapper. Le brun montra le sang à Sam et ils suivirent la trace jusqu'à l'intersection.

Le nombre 23 peint en jaune sur le mur lui était familier, quand il était avec Monsieur Y il avait vu ce couloir de loin, s'il suivait l'homme blessé ayant prit la fuite, ils retourneraient à la case départ, la sortie devait être là-bas elle aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas le confirmer à 100 %, il était fort possible que ce même soldat les emmenait dans un piège et qu'un comité d'accueil encore plus important les attendait de pied ferme.

« - Monsieur ! »

Une voix pleine de tendresse l'appela, il regarda par la droite et vit à une distance plus éloignée, une jeune fille. Elle n'en était pas une exactement, c'était encore un enfant. Le visage blanc comme de la neige et des cheveux tressés en deux nattes séparés sur les côtés. Elle portait une robe d'hôpital, et ses pieds étaient nus sur le sol froid. Son visage resplendissait l'innocence.

Bucky fronça les sourcils et ne tenta pas de s'approcher d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'une fillette faisait ici ?

« - C'est vous monsieur _Bucky_ ? »

L'interpellé se raidit à son nom. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être maltraitée mais sa peau n'était pas non plus propre. Comme Bucky ne bougea pas de sa place, Sam prit les initiatives et se rapprocha de la petite. Face à elle, il s'accroupit pour arriver à sa taille. La fille n'avait pas peur de lui, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux tout en gonflant ses petites joues roses.

Le brun ne voyait pas précisément ce qu'il lui faisait mais il le vit prendre son poignet gauche où était entourée une étiquette jaune.

« - Elle a un numéro d'identification, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Je crois qu'ils l'utilisent comme sujet d'expérience.

\- Des enfants ? Ajouta le brun. Impossible... »

L'alarme n'avait pas cessé de sonner, étant plus éloignés de sa position initiale les deux hommes pouvaient l'entendre brièvement en fond sonore. Bucky prit le temps de réfléchir et décida que s'il y en avait encore d'autres prisonniers, ces enfants devenaient sa priorité. Cette fille avait de la chance, elle avait dû prendre la fuite lorsque ces fous de scientifiques étaient préoccupés à évacuer les lieux.

Les seules personnes qui ne pouvaient qu'être présentes étaient celles qui étaient enfermées quelque part et des hommes sur-entraînés ayant pour mission de les tuer. Il y avait aussi Captain America qui traînait dans les coins. Mais une autre question perturbait son esprit à ce moment précis, mais la petite fille avait l'avait déjà entendu en le regardant.

« - Le monsieur avec le bouclier, il vous cherche ! Vous aussi monsieur Sam, je vous ai reconnu ! »

Elle fit de grands gestes pour matérialiser le bouclier qu'elle avait vu. Absorbée dans ses paroles, elle marmonna des mots à elle-même, comme si elle était en désaccord avec les mots qu'elle empruntait pour désigner son héros.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser des questions pour mieux comprendre la situation mais il se tut lui-même lorsqu'il vit dans la surprise, l'arrivée en courses d'un autre groupe d'enfants. Des garçons et des filles rejoignirent leur camarade le souffle coupé. Sam se releva pour pouvoir compter le nombre d'enfants. Une dizaine d'enfants se tenaient à ses côtés, et pour clore cette arrivée précipitée le héros qu'avait décrit la petite fille fit son apparition face aux deux hommes. Qui d'autre pouvait libérer ses enfants dans cette base...

« - Bucky, c'est toi... »

Lui aussi était essoufflé, il portait un enfant sur son dos. Le garçon avait les yeux clos et était plus mal au point par rapport aux autres. On dirait que ces petits avaient malmené le héros américain néanmoins celui-ci oublia rapidement qu'il était amoché à la vue de ses deux amis. Si on mettait de côté la mauvaise situation dont ils faisaient partis, les retrouvailles n'étaient pas si mal avec ses enfants sautant de joie. L'essentiel était de les avoir libéré, et du moins en bonne santé.

« - C'est _moi_, oui. »

Sam resta à l'écart, et quand Steve lui demanda de porter le petit qu'il avait, il ne refusa pas. Bucky savait qu'il voulait la même chose que lui, le serrer dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il était là devant lui, qu'il était réel et qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
Cette douce sensation réveilla une vieille scène enfouie en lui, pendant un quart de seconde l'ancien soldat avait vu le gosse de Brooklyn qui affichait le même sourire qu'il avait à présent. C'était une seule et même personne, qu'il fut maigre ou bien musclé, il avait gardé le même sourire chaleureux et cette étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent, chacun poussait par cette nouvelle impulsion : une amitié perdue qui avait toujours était présente.

« Protocole de sécurité enclenché, tout les personnels sont priés de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Portes coupes feux activées, début de la procédure de fermeture. »

Alors qu'ils étaient proches d'être réunis, une voix robotique les interrompu pour faire coulisser une porte entre eux. La porte se déballa en 3 vitres distinctes, le brun tenta de passer avant que la dernière n'arrivât mais ses sens le rattrapèrent dans son mouvement l'obligeant à revenir sur ses pas pour contourner une balle qui lui était destinée. Il se jeta au sol, sortit son arme, et enleva le cran de sûreté pour tirer. L'homme tira plusieurs fois sur eux mais aucune balle ne les toucha à cause de leurs boucliers par balles.  
De l'autre côté, Steve eut le réflexe de s'interposer et bloqua le dernier cran de la porte grâce à son bouclier coincé entre le mur et la dernière vitre. Le mécanisme était stoppé mais pas pour très longtemps, son bouclier tremblait déjà et allait bientôt se faire propulser.

« - Vite ! » Cria Steve.

Le blond le brusqua de se relever et de venir vers lui. L'ancien soldat savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et c'était ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de son cœur mais au lieu de ça, il se releva posant une main sur la vitre et contre toute attente, il jeta son pied pour pousser le bouclier. L'objet constitué de vibranium se renversa de l'autre côté, et la porte coupe feux se referma complètement.

D'un geste désespéré, Steve attrapa son bouclier tombé par terre pour taper contre la vitre. Sans succès, il essaya encore et encore comme si à un moment, la vitre se casserait pour le laisser voir son vieil ami. Face à lui, Bucky le regarda silencieusement, il pouvait le voir s'énervait contre la vitre et criait toute sa rage contenue qu'alors quand il tapa ses deux poings.  
Même si James les voyait, il ne pouvait pas attendre ce que Sam lui disait ou ce que les enfants racontaient. Mais quand Steve leva la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux vitreux, il arriva à lire sur ses lèvres le seul mot qu'il prononça : _« Pourquoi ?__»_

C'était mieux ainsi, c'est la route que j'ai choisi de prendre. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait malheur, tout ça à cause de moi pour m'aider... Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est à moi de terminer les choses que j'ai commencé.

Tels étaient les mots qu'il voulait lui dire à cet instant, or la seule chose qu'il fut était de sourire. Lui qui n'avait jamais souri, il réapprit comme par magie. Quelque chose qui lui semblait impossible auparavant devenait à présent une habitude et son sourire plus que sincère n'échappa pas au regard du destinataire.

Brusquement, quelqu'un l'empoigna par les cheveux et sa tête heurta la porte coupe-feux devant un Steve Rogers impuissant. On le poussa à se mettre à genoux puis à mettre les mains derrière le dos pour lui mettre les menottes. Un autre homme vêtu de noir fouilla tout son corps et lui enleva son arme.  
Une femme aux longs cheveux brun clair s'approcha de la vitre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bucky qui la reconnut aussitôt et revint sur Captain America qui fut aussi surpris de la revoir.  
Malgré sa combinaison grise reflétée de bleu, elle avait une carrure imposante et n'avait pas l'air d'être une femme facile comme ce matin à la station abandonnée.

« - Monsieur Rogers, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-elle les bras croisés. Je vous remercie pour votre aide, qui fut très gratifiante, le _**FBI**_ va prendre la relève dorénavant. »

La femme s'inclina légèrement en signe de remerciement et tourna les talons. Deux hommes le relevèrent et ils partirent dans le sens opposé.


	16. Chapter 16 : Variables

**CHAPITRE 16 : Variables**

* * *

**L**a jeune femme à l'apparence d'une poupée ouvrit la marche, suivit de Bucky et enfin, de ces hommes. Ces bras étaient emprisonnés dans une simple paire de menottes, il n'avait même pas besoin de se tordre le poignet pour échapper une main. Il n'avait qu'à étirer ses bras et il serait libre, attraperait la tête de l'homme à sa droite pour le basculer vers l'avant puis il profiterait de la surprise pour s'occuper des autres.

C'était le plan, mais il garda cet idée dans un coin car le problème était là, c'était trop _simple_. La femme était intelligente, et l'avait bien montré en admettant qu'elle était du FBI. Et encore, il n'était pas certain sur ce point. Le mieux était qu'il les suive encore un moment.

Alors qu'il avait tourné sa tête pour voir une dernière fois ce que faisait les deux autres hommes qu'il en fut séparer, un agent du FBI le poussa d'avancer et l'interdit de se retourner à nouveau en lui montrant sa matraque.

« - Quelqu'un ne peut-il pas faire cesser cette alarme à la fin ?! », s'énerva-t-elle.

Ses cheveux ondulés tournoyèrent quand elle détourna son regard de la route. Une autre porte s'abattit devant elle, leur bloquant une autre issus de sortie. Cette endroit était un vrai labyrinthe et les couloirs déserts n'étaient pas des plus chaleureux.

Son regard se posa d'abord sur Bucky qui la fixait toujours intensément puis elle l'abandonna pour ses hommes qui n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question même si celle-ci tournait plus dans un ordre. Un homme se dévoua pour l'équipe et lui répondit :

« - D'après le plan des lieux, la salle de contrôle devrait se situer à l'ouest de notre position.

\- Bien alors, qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ?

\- Une équipe devrait déjà être là-bas, madame », reprit un autre.

La blonde s'exaspéra et au moment où elle allait répondre, elle reçut un appel. La main collée à son oreille, elle écouta ce qu'une personne lui disait à l'oreillette.

« - Compris, changement de plan. Équipe Alpha mettez en œuvre le plan B, quant à vous équipe Delta, retrouvez Captain America et chaque civil présent sur cette base, même s'il reste une menace, notre priorité est d'escorter les civils vers la sortie, de gré ou de force.

\- Avons-nous l'ordre de tirer ?

\- Négatif pour Rogers. Pour Hydra vous avez feu vert si la situation empire. »

Un point rouge lumineux parcourra son corps et remonta vers son front. Bucky se jeta sur elle, le tir se logea dans son gilet par-balles avant qu'ils ne tombèrent au sol. Le FBI répondit à l'attaque et fit feu là où le tireur devait-être.

« - Rectification, vous avez carte blanche s'ils ne veulent pas se rendre ! » Cria t-elle en poussant le brun.

Et d'un geste dont il ne s'attendait pas, elle brisa les menottes avec un drôle de bâton métallique qu'elle sortit de sa ceinture.

« - Mais qu'est-ce-que vous attendez pour vous sauver ?! »

L'homme se massa les poignet et lui répondit d'un regard incrédule. Il ne comprenait rien, était-il censé s'évader ? Forcément, il aurait pu le faire avec toutes les armes qu'il avait encore à sa possession, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela arrangerait cette femme qu'il ait pris la fuite en arrachant lui-même ses menottes plus tôt.

« - Eh bien, je crois qu'ils avaient raison. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer , mon nom est Barbara Morse mais appelez moi Bobbi. »

Une balle tapa contre le mur ce qui fit virevolter ces cheveux dans le sens où elle tourna sa tête pour se protéger des projectiles. Alors que ces hommes continuaient à tirer de leurs armes lourdes, elle se pressa de se lever et fit de même en proposant d'aider le brun.

« - Ce n'est pas le bon moment mais pour vous faire un topo, je n'appartiens pas au FBI, poursuivit-elle. Ma mission est de vous trouver avant que le FBI ne mette la main sur vous pour vous juger des actes commis par le soldat de l'hiver. »

L'ancien soldat l'entendait très mal, il ne faisait que hocher la tête comprenant l'essentiel de son histoire. Bobbi avait infiltré le FBI pour connaître leur avancé. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle n'avait plus besoin de répondre à son faux supérieur mais seulement à exécuter sa vraie mission.

« - Un double jeu, dit-il. Vous travaillez pour qui au final ?

\- Même si je vous disais son nom vous ne le connaissez pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il collectionne les vignettes Captain America, preuve que nous ne sommes pas l'ennemi.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je ne suis plus cet assassin soviétique prêt à vous égorger ? »

De sa combinaison, elle sortie deux billes métallique et marmonna quelque chose qui disait que le FBI était de mauvais agents et elle lança une des billes en direction du couloir. Elle garda la dernière dans sa main et poussa Bucky en lui donnant son fusil d'assaut.

« - Vous m'auriez déjà tué pour vous échapper si c'était le cas, j'ai eu tort de parier qu'il n'y avait plus rien de vous du _passé_. À présent continuez par là, quelqu'un vous attendra prés de la sortie.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

\- Le FBI ne sait pas que je suis un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D et ma mission n'est pas de vous accompagner mais bien de rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin. C'était un plaisir. »

Dés qu'elle lança sa bille qui éclata au sol, une fumée grise s'en échappa. Bucky se tourna, et courra dans le sens inverse sans regarder derrière lui. Il avait tué Fury et pourtant, le S.H.I.E.L.D était encore vivant. Au lieu de l'arrêter, ils l'aidaient. C'était encore plus étrange que de voir Steve l'aider après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis durant sa carrière et dont il n'avait pas souvenir.

Dans sa course, il rencontra des perturbateurs armés jusqu'aux dents. Les balles retombèrent toutes sur lui, il arrêta certaines avec son bras cybernétique et grâce sa vitesse qu'il avait pris, glissa sur le sol pour faire tomber un soldat. Quand il se releva, il donna un coup dans la mâchoire d'un autre puis le jeta derrière lui en l'attrapant par le gilet. Le dernier restant n'eut le temps de le voir arriver qu'il se prenait déjà une balle dans son casque. L'homme tomba raide au sol et le brun se pressa de sentir son pouls, il battait encore entre ses deux doigts. La balle qu'il avait tiré ne l'avait fait que sonner, il en était soulagé. Ces hommes n'étaient pas tous mauvais, d'après lui quelques-uns avaient reçu un lavage de cerveau. On leur avait menti, il ne savait pas dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds et ceci n'était pas une excuse pour les tuer s'il pouvait éviter les complications.

Les laissant derrière, il reprit de la vitesse et courra encore. Le FBI allait se charger d'eux s'ils étaient dans les parages, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il n'oublia pas que sa priorité était Monsieur Y, très bien caché pour une personne qui a vécu plus longtemps que lui.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas non plus pour le Capitaine en compagnie de Sam et des enfants, il arrivait toujours à se sortir dans des situations comme celle-ci. Ces chances de succès étaient doublées sans lui, il n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper de lui. Les deux hommes devaient déjà être dehors à ce moment précis, il ne manquait plus que lui.

Et comme Bobbi lui avait dit, un homme au bout l'attendait de pieds fermes. Aucun danger sur son passage alors il continua de courir à la même allure mais il fut rapidement obligé d'y mettre plus de capacité quand la première vitre transparente se déploya.

Premier pied posé sur le sol, et la deuxième vitre coulissa. La distance était courte, mais son souffle commençait à se faire court, son cœur qui battait plus fort pour alimenter les muscles de nouveau sang lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Quelles étaient ces chances de réussites ? Il ne savait pas, il pouvait les calculer mais il était déjà concentré dans sa course et de la troisième vitre qui se mettait en place.

Non, il n'avait pas le temps de continuer à courir comme il le faisait, il était fort rapide mais pas assez pour arriver à temps. Alors, il prit tout les risques et fit deux sauts en largeur avant de se jeter pour passer. Quand sa tête passa, le temps se figea et il pouvait voir son corps passait un à un en ralenti puis il se voyait déjà, en train de se fracasser contre le sol. Mais cette vision n'arriva pas quand le fusil d'assaut le retint dans sa chute, l'arme était coincé de l'autre côté et ce qu'il le retenait était sa bandoulière. Bêtement, il tomba lourdement sur ses fesses, rien de grave si ce n'était qu'il eut la sensation d'avoir été privé de respirer lorsque la bandoulière serra son corps.

Le brun expia tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné, il l'avait fait. Il était passé. Cette joie montait en lui, mais elle fut vaine quand il vit qu'il y avait une autre vitre qui le séparait de l'autre homme. Il fut si focalisé sur celle derrière lui, qu'il n'avait pas vu celle plus loin. Sa situation n'avait pas changé, il était coincé.

L'autre homme de l'autre côté de la vitre était aussi exaspéré, les mains ouvertes comme pour demander à l'être divin pourquoi cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. Barnes se rapprocha de la vitre après avoir enlevé la bandoulière de son arme pour voir qui l'attendait exactement, mais la personne avait déjà déguerpi pour n'être qu'un point sombre qui se faisait plus petit. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution, et le plan des lieux prêt de lui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Une flèche rouge lui montrait qu'il était ici, le plan était facile à lire il n'avait pas de souci pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait avec la légende. La salle de contrôle se trouvait tout simplement à sa droite.

Comme les autres portes, elle était fermée et nécessitait une carte ou un mot de passe à entrer dans l'ordinateur. Le brun fouilla sur lui pour trouver le badge qu'il avait récupérait et dont il ne se souvenait plus l'endroit où il l'avait mise et quand il la retrouva, la porte s'ouvrit. Comme si elle avait détecté sa présence, même si il était curieux d'en voir une s'ouvrir alors que les autres non. La caméra installée sur le plafond doit joué un rôle. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut à l'intérieur.

Un frisson parcourra son dos, les lumières étaient déjà allumées lui montrant un chemin à suivre jusqu'au bout où les vitres donnaient vu à une forêt et une cascade mais surtout, les multiples écrans liés aux caméras de toute la base. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait sur les côtés, il ne cacha pas le fait qu'il n'était pas rassuré.

Lorsqu'il avança, la main prête du couteau, la porte derrière lui se referma d'un eut juste le temps de se retenir de sursauter.À chaque pas qu'il faisait, les lumières sur les côtés s'allumèrent à leur tour le laissant voir quelque chose d' image qu'il avait oubliée depuis tubes d'eaux d'abord et puis des tubes cryogéniques à la fin de son souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface, il ne pensait pas s'en avait du mal à contenir ses tremblements qu'il agrippa son couteau et de l'autre il serra sa main pour former un poing._  
_Le pire était de voir qu'il y avait des gens qui baignaient dans l' autres étaient congelés à l'intérieur, tous avaient les yeux semblaient dormir en paix mais d'après l'état des lieux, ils étaient morts.

Son souffle était saccadé, il avait du mal à pièce manquait d'air mais ce n'était qu'une impression, ce sentiment émanait de il lui fallut beaucoup plus de courage et de force pour arriver jusqu'à là, il s'effondra. Tournant le dos à des années de souffrance où il avait crié à l'aide. Personne ne lui répondait, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Ses bras entouraient maintenant son corps, une boule s'était forgée dans son avait envie de vomir, il n'arrivera pas à faire le chemin inverse.

_« Vois comme tu es faible. »_

Une voix dont il reconnut le ramena à la réalité, c'était celle de Monsieur Y mais il n'était pas là.Il ne vérifia pas derrière lui car il était sûr qu'il n'était pas là et lorsqu'il observa les écrans face à lui et ce qui se tenait à ses côtés, un rideau rideau qui était tiré caché quelque chose derrière, il pouvait entendre un souffle suivant un rythme choisi et le bruit des machines qui pompaient l'air._  
_Sans ménagement, il tira sur le rideau sans se relever et ce qu'il vit le choqua encore plus.

_« Monsieur Y était un faible lui aussi. »_

* * *

_Alors, chapitre court... MAAIS qui a reconnu Bobbi ? :D (changement brutal de sujet.)_  
_Merci à celles qui ont laissé une review précédemment, les autres devraient suivre votre exemple !  
_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier dossiers classifiés pour mieux comprendre comment Monsieur Y est devenu un légume...  
_D'ici là, **BONNE ANNÉE** d'avance ! :D_


	17. 17 : Dossiers Classifiés (4)

**CHAPITRE 17 : Dossiers Classifiés #4**

* * *

**L**e fauteuil se releva l'aidant par la même occasion à se mettre debout, un homme à son chevet lui enleva son protège-dents quand il lui ouvrit la bouche. Son corps était chaud, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser mais la sueur sur ses muscles lui rappelèrent que ce n'était rien d'alarmant, qu'un soldat pouvait résister à cela. Même sa partie humaine.  
Une autre femme vint et lui adressa une serviette sèche pour s'essuyer ce qu'il fit directement en s'attaquant d'abord sur ses biceps puis ses pectoraux. En retour, il rendit une serviette sale et humide. Il la tendit à la même personne qui la reprit d'aussitôt sans grimacer une seule seconde ni même le croiser du regard. Personne ne le faisait, tout le monde l'évitait.

D'autres personnes en chemises blanches se rapprochèrent de lui et se mirent à lui faire les derniers tests pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Même si le mal dû aux électrochocs se ressentait encore, il se sentait bien. Il le devait, comme à chaque fois. Cette étape était devenue une habitude au fil de ses missions. Sa douleur était devenue une habitude.

Quand les machines ne faisaient plus de bruits, lorsque les scientifiques retournaient à leur occupation cela voulait dire que c'était terminé. Un autre soldat qui attendait prés de la porte lui apporta des affaires de rechange, un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon blanc. Il se déshabilla rapidement ne ressentant aucune pudeur derrière un rideau puis quand il revient au centre de la salle, il vit la porte automatique s'ouvrirent des deux côtés faisant rentrer deux hommes dont personnes ici présentes ne pouvaient rater.

« - Une erreur fatale de votre part, dit l'un des deux. Vous auriez dû le prévoir avant même de l'avoir emmené sur cette route enneigée.

\- Et vous ? Rappliqua l'autre. Vous n'avez pas appliqué mes ordres à la lettre, quand je dis qu'il faut le cryogéniser à une date précise vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de le repousser à un autre jour. On parle là de votre faute et non de la mienne ! »

L'homme portant un chapeau en melon tapa de sa canne faisant taire leur bavardage. Le silence se fut dans toute la pièce et le brun resta debout au même endroit, mais il écoutait leur discussion. Un des deux hommes était son supérieur.

« - Assez discuté, nous travaillons ensemble et rien de grave ne vous ait arrivé. Au lieu de me crier au visage, ayez plutôt du respect pour l'homme qui a réussi à reprendre une expérience dont vous avez raté et abandonné qui plus est ! »

L'homme qui se nommait Monsieur Y appela le brun à venir prés d'eux, celui-ci s'exécuta sans croiser le regard des deux hommes. Ils avaient la même taille mais l'un était plus maigre que l'autre. Lorsque l'un portait des lunettes rondes, l'autre préférait le chapeau melon et la canne en bois. Deux personnalités si différentes et pourtant, partageaient les mêmes intérêts et presque le même costume trois pièces.

« - Pour être franc avec vous, vous n'avez rien fait du tout si ce n'est que maintenir le sujet test en vie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous garde en vie.

\- Est-ce une menace dissimulée _Zola_ ?

\- Vous êtes le seul à décider... »

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et leur sourire narquois y mettaient de l'essence au feu déjà allumé. Comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, ils reprirent leur chemin dans le couloir prenant avec eux la personne dont ils étaient venus chercher.

« - M. Zola, je dois admettre que parfois je n'arrive pas à vous suivre... »

Les suivants par-derrière, l'homme en t-shirt blanc observa les couloirs comme pour un nouveau qui y mettait les pieds pour la première fois dans ce lieu reclus vis à vis du monde extérieur. Il ne se rappelait pas de grandes choses, tout se ressemblait mais il savait quelque part au fond de lui qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre ce chemin pour passer à l'étape 2.

Après plusieurs pas, ils arrivèrent devant une salle où la vitre teintée de l'intérieur pouvait leur donner une vue de ce qu'il y avait sans se faire voir. Quand les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant, l'homme au t-shirt blanc fut obligé de regarder lui aussi. Il ne cligna pas des yeux quand il comprit ce qu'il regardait, c'était une salle de torture. Les personnes qui n'obéissaient pas passaient par là, il sentait que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'y être passé. Chaque personne avait une part sombre en lui, elle pouvait remonter à la surface, rebelle contre les ordres ou alors se taire dans le silence. Peut-être avait-il déjà fait frais des expériences.

Dans cette salle, deux hommes portant des masques et un tablier noir commençaient à mettre les outils utiles sur leur table, une femme d'origine asiatique tenta de se défaire de ses liens qui la retenaient sur la table d'opération. Le sang était frais autour d'elle, l'odeur ne devait pas être agréable malgré les conduits d'aération qui firent des bruits épouvantables. La femme avait l'air d'être fatiguée de lutter cependant elle continuait à résister, l'envie de vivre pensa-t-il.

Sa robe blanche était déjà tâchée comme l'était sur les deux hommes mais pour eux, le rouge était moins voyant sur le noir. En la voyant la bouche ouverte, il pouvait s'imaginer les cris de terreurs qu'elle poussait à ce moment même. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre précisément puisque la salle était isolée mais il pouvait le deviner. Quand l'un sortit une cisaille prés de son visage le brun était comme envoûté, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il allait se passer. Ce temps hypnotique fut court lorsqu'on lui rappela à l'ordre.

« - Soldat ! »

Il réussit à se reprendre en cachant son sursaut maladroit, il abaissa la tête et reprit sa marche pour les suivre.

« - Pour être honnête, cette nuit-là j'ai cru voir la mort quand cette bête mal enchaînée m'a attrapé par le col répétant inlassablement qu'il avait eu tort d'assassiner sa cible. J'étais proche de la fin mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a douté et ce fut ce même doute qu'il l'emmena à sa perte.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, le soldat obéissant a repris le contrôle de la bête. Mais dîtes-moi s'en plus, s'exprima Monsieur Y. Je n'ai pas pu être là à vos côtés pour apprécier ce moment de grâce...

\- Les soldats sont intervenus pour le remettre dans sa cellule, je l'ai isolé pendant 48 h sans boire ni manger puis j'ai demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse subir la même chose que pour cette femme. Il fallait qu'il revienne complètement sur le droit chemin, qu'il comprenne son statut, et la souffrance a une part importante dans cette fin qui finit bien.

\- Ce qui nous emmène donc à l'avoir mis face aux électrochocs.

\- L'intensité a été doublée par simple précaution.

\- Et enfin, la cryogénisation. »

Les deux hommes du même âge se regardèrent intensément, chacun portant un sourire narquois sur son visage. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, ils étaient trop fiers pour s'abaisser à l'autre.

Le plus proche de la porte, qui fut Monsieur Y, passa sa carte sur le lecteur qui permit à l'ouverture de la porte.

« - Avez-vous continué cette avancée mystérieuse que vous faîtes dans votre laboratoire ?

\- Elle n'est plus mystérieuse si vous la connaissez... Ce n'est pas qu'une simple avancée, mais une évolution, je dirai même une révolution, lui répondit Zola avec de l'enthousiasme. Mes recherches personnelles ont enfin abouti, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai dépassé les lois physiques du milieu... »

Personne ne se trouvait dans la salle, Monsieur Y soupira un instant et marcha droit vers la capsule métallique. Avec sa main, il tourna la poignée puis tira dessus pour ouvrir la porte qui laissa sortir une bouffée d'air froid sur son passage. Le cocon était déjà en état de fonctionner, et l'intérieur prenait des tournures de blocs de glace avec des couleurs variant sur le blanc et le bleu.  
De la tête, il exécuta au soldat de venir prés de lui.

« - Tout cela me paraît irrationnel, mais je me rappelle qu'une fois vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez entré dans une conscience humaine. Vous ne m'en dîtes pas plus ?

\- Non, si seulement vous savez... Contrairement à vous...j'aime garder les surprises pour la fin. »

Derrière ces lunettes rondes, les yeux d'Arnim Zola avaient pris une lueur effroyable sous les néons lumineux. D'un seul battement de cils, il n'était plus un scientifique timide aimant ses recherches approfondies dans l'ombre mais bel et bien, le partisan du Crâne Rouge dont celui-ci avait vu cette lueur de folie que les autres ne remarquèrent jamais.  
Et ce ne fut pas le cas pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une main dans sa poche droite de sa longue blouse blanche, Monsieur Y eut à peine le temps de voir l'arme sortir de cet endroit. En se déviant de la trajectoire de la balle, il fit tomber sa canne mais Zola avait déjà pris une longueur d'avance.  
Le coup était parti, l'inconnu ne cligna pas des yeux alors que Monsieur Y tomba au sol, une main crochue tenant son oreille droite.  
Le sang dégoulinait sur son visage remplissant les fissures sur son visage engendrées par le temps. Un grognement bestial trépassa entre ses dents, il se releva comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. Son costume noir et blanc allait perdre de sa valeur, la balle avait touché son oreille. On ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'il avait raté sa cible puisqu'elle souffrait. Toute personne pouvait souffrir si une partie de son corps était touchée, même une petite partie. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que la douleur atteigne la zone sensible du cerveau et très peu pour que l'humain en meure pitoyablement.

« - Ne pas tourner le dos à son ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malgré sa petite carrure et son manque de cheveux, Arnim tenait son petit calibre, le canon sur Monsieur Y. Le masque était tombé, ou bien n'y en avait-il pas jusqu'à maintenant ? Cette fois, c'était fini les visages neutres et les paroles en l'air, bienvenus au sourire victorieux et l'air supérieur face à l'être inférieur, la répugnance qui n'aurait jamais dû exister dans ses plans de départ.

« - Cette phrase ne marche pas dans la situation où nous nous trouvons, rappliqua Zola le sourire au lèvre. À moins que... »

Son regard dévia, et Monsieur Y le suivit pour voir que l'inconnu qui ne l'était point, était toujours là lui aussi. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, attendant les nouvelles instructions et même s'il ressentit que les regards étaient sur lui, il avait toujours ce visage paisible et cette respiration régulière.

« - Ça ne vous appartient pas, il ne répond pas sous vos ordres.

\- Oh vous êtes sûr de cela ? Protesta Arnim. Je crains que vous n'ayez plus le statut de_ propriétaire _depuis un moment. »

Ne prenant pas en compte les avertissements du danger, Y prit l'initiative de s'avancer. Il était trop fier pour admettre que ses paroles étaient fausses. Ses pas baignaient dans son propre sang marquant ses empreintes, l'autre homme pointait toujours son arme. Il avait les cartes en main, mais la question était : Pourquoi attendait-il ?

« - Et quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Achever le seul homme qui a réussi à reprendre vos échecs ! Vous êtes un homme mort quand HYDRA l'apprendra !

\- Vous vous répétez... Vous croyez encore que je suis un sous-fifre ? Je suis beaucoup plus important pour HYDRA que vous ne l'êtes pour votre pitoyable Organisation.

\- Allez au diable Zola ! Vous et HYDRA n'êtes rien ! Soldat ! Dit-il en se tournant à l'homme brun vide d'esprit. _Tuez-le_. »

Une main cybernétique le bascula vers l'arrière, sa tête cogna contre la porte. Monsieur Y eut à peine le temps de souffler face à cette surprise et de ce choc violent que la même personne tapa une deuxième sa fois pour ensuite le tirer de façon à ce que son visage puisse voir ce visage prétentieux encore une fois.

« - N'ai-je pas dit ''_vous êtes le seul à décider_ ?'' reprit-il d'un air théâtral. La mort ou la vie ? Un seul mot, _tuez-le_, et le chien aboie quand son maître est menacé. Vos supercheries ont assez duré, vous étiez trop aveugle pour vous apercevoir que l'Organisation est morte depuis des années, aucun membre de cette base ne vous appartient. Il n'y a qu'HYDRA qui tire les ficelles. »

Arnim relâcha son bras et rangea son arme de poing, et au même endroit, il sortit une seringue dont le contenu portait sur un liquide bleuté. Il injecta tout le produit dans le cou de Monsieur Y qui se plaignit au début lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça sans aucune préparation.

« - Rentre à l'intérieur, aboya Arnim Zola. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Quand il abandonna sa victime comme demandé, le visage de celui-ci s'aplatit contre le sol. Une réaction se mit alors en route dans le corps de Monsieur Y, il tremblait de tous ses membres puis plus rien. Le corps n'avait plus de vie, inerte sur le sol alors que les yeux de Y était grand ouvert, fixant le néant et qu'un filet de bave coula sur son menton. Il avait l'air bel et bien mort pour lui jusqu'à ce que l'homme ramena un de ses bras sur son épaule pour pouvoir le transporter.

« - Rentre, _immédiatement_. »

Un frisson parcourra son dos, sans le regarder et en abaissant la tête, il recula pour s'introduire dans la capsule. Le froid de la minuscule pièce redressa les poils sur ses bras. Il se tenait debout à l'intérieur. Sa tête était installée entre deux rectangles métalliques. À ce moment, Il se dit qu'il allait juste dormir, dans un lit vertical aménagé de façon à ce qu'il ait un confort minimal.

« - Nous nous retrouverons dans 2 ans quand le S.H.I.E.L.D resplendira de toute sa beauté. »

Arnim Zola referma la porte, maintenant il ne pouvait que le voir une dernière fois par le hublot de sa capsule. À cause de sa petite taille, il ne pouvait pas le voir de tout son ensemble mais il n'en avait pas besoin. L'homme avait déjà tourné les talons pour quitter les lieux, portant avec lui le corps d'un monsieur dont il venait d'oublier. Ça ne devait plus être important.

La pressurisation se fit instantanément, son regard se concentra dans son espace. Les murs de métal se refroidirent et l'air aussi. La glace débuta d'abord sur les murs puis vint vers lui et l'enveloppa petit à petit.

Quelque chose éclata au fond de lui, il ressentit de la peur. Il tenta de se focaliser sur sa respiration, il savait qu'il pouvait arriver à une hyperventilation s'il ne se faisait rien. Alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de compter dans sa tête pour reprendre sa respiration.

_1, 2, 3...inspire._

_L'inconnu_ se raidit, ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

_1, 2, 3...expire._

_Le sergent américain_ releva ses cheveux mi-longs de son visage. Sur la vitre il pouvait voir ses yeux bleus perdre de sa couleur pour devenir blanc et transparent, mais ce n'était que son imagination qui lui faisait des tours. Il n'avait jamais le droit de se regarder dans un miroir ou les rares fois où il pouvait se voir, il portait un masque noir. C'était pour cacher son visage et surtout ses yeux dont les supérieurs avaient horreur de voir. Quand il regarda plus minutieusement son visage à travers la vitre, il y voyait les dégâts d'autant d'_obéissance_ : hématomes, ecchymoses, contusions...

_1, 2, 3...inspire._

Alors que son cœur battait si fort, _James_ se ralentit d'un coup quand le froid se propagea dans son organisme. Pour éviter de claquer des dents il mordilla sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'à en saigner. Son cœur lui faisait beaucoup de mal maintenant qu'il était devenu lent.

_Respire, respire, respire...  
_  
_Le soldat de l'hiver_ respira une dernière fois l'air de la vie. Les muscles endormis et le cœur faiblissant, le froid l'emporta prenant avec lui une question scellée sur ses lèvres. _Qui-suis-je ?_

* * *

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D Dîtes-moi tout ! J'attends vos reviews avec joie.  
Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a eu dans ce chapitre un problème d'italique, c'est très important en plus ! _


	18. Part I : Mon nom est James Barnes

_Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour l'attente ma semaine était trop chargé pour que je puisse publié ce chapitre.  
Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler alors Bonne lecture ! :)  
Et qui dit Partie 1 dit Partie 2, pourquoi ? Mystère, mystère..enfin vous verrez à la fin._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : Mon nom est James Barnes... [PARTIE 1]**

* * *

**D**e quoi d'autre avait-il besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait précisément ? Rien de plus, il se sentait mal, la boule au ventre. Le silence était oppressant, il ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit de l'air qui s'importait dans les tubes, faisant des allers et retours de la machine jusqu'à l'homme. Lui qui pensait avoir compris dans quelle situation il était, finalement il avait encore faux sur toute la ligne.  
Les bips incessant du ventilateur et du rythme cardiaque lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas exactement seul, quelqu'un le regardait. À genoux et faible.

Il ne trouvait pas les mots, il observa à nouveau le visage de l'homme assoupi. Ces yeux fermés, et sa bouche cachée sous ce masque relié à ce tube, il pouvait voir clairement de qui il s'agissait et son interlocuteur vocal lui avait même confirmé ce qu'il pensait être totalement dilué de sens.

_''Avez-vous perdu votre langue ?''_

Sans doute. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, la voix appartenait à Monsieur Y. L'homme qui était en partie à l'origine de ce qu'il était devenu, il allait en faire une affaire personnelle. Une vengeance aussi, même beaucoup plus mais tout ce qu'il avait prévu ne suffisait pas pour réparer les dégâts.  
À présent, tout cela sortait de l'inaccessible. Ce corps à moitié vide voir mort qui avait besoin d'une machine respiratoire pour vivre. Non, tout cela était impossible. C'était comme tuer une personne sans défense, et il était convaincu que Monsieur Y, le vrai dans ce corps ravagé par le temps et la paralysie, était là. Allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, aussi vieux que son corps lui permettait d'être.

Ne se laissant pas abattre, il ravala sa salive et se leva de nouveau en prenant appui sur le lit. Il fit l'état de ce qu'il trouva à proximité et au plafond, il constata une caméra qui était installée sur l'angle du mur. Le voyant rouge clignotait, elle était en train de filmer. Son objectif zooma sur lui, elle le regardait.

Accroché à sa ceinture, il attrapa une fine lame et la lança droit sur la caméra. L'objectif éclata comme un pétard qui explosait avec ces étincelles électriques. Il monta les quelques marches de l'estrade et arriva devant les écrans de vidéosurveillances. Tous les écrans affichaient un couloir dans la base, dans l'un des couloirs, il pouvait voir une porte coupe feu bloquer l'avancée du FBI. La femme en premier rang n'était que Bobbi, elle fit un geste à ces hommes qui firent marche arrière. Avant de disparaître, ils virent d'autres soldats menottés. Il balaya du regard les écrans inutiles où les couloirs et salles étaient vides pour finalement s'arrêter sur la dernière, il vit un homme courir à vive allure vérifiant chacune des salles à la hâte. Costume bleu et rouge, portant le bouclier avec allure. Captain America était de retour.

Quand il dépassa la zone accessible à la caméra, il réapparut sur un autre écran, ouvrant encore des portes pour chercher. _Le_ chercher.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Finit-il par demander.

Des grésillements s'échappèrent des écrans qui, un à un, rendirent leur dernière image pour s'éteindre. L'ancien soldat tenta de les rallumer, tapant des touches sur le clavier sur la table mais rien ne fonctionnait, il ne les commandait plus. Et puisque ce clavier ne lui servirait plus à rien, il le renversa par terre dans un élan de frustration, il fit de même pour tous les objets qui étaient inutiles sur cette table.  
L'homme jeta un regard oublié à sa droite, sur ce lit liant mystère et questions sur questions. Si Monsieur Y était là, son corps et sa tête, paralysé et peut-être mort cérébralement...alors avec qui avait-il discuté, qui était à la tête de cette chasse à l'homme ? La réponse était simple, elle trottait dans ses pensées mais il n'arrivait pas à la voir, il arrivait à la fin du jeu mais quelque chose lui échappait encore.

_''Qui-suis-je ? Les cartes sont entre vos mains, utilisez votre libre-arbitre.''_

Toujours la voix de Monsieur Y, et la pointe d'ironie sur la fin ne lui échappa pas. Cela le piqua même, il n'avait pas besoin de rechercher dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler du seul homme qui était longtemps à ses côtés. Son visage lui revenait en tête, pas à pas il le voyait s'immortaliser mais son nom restait coincé dans sa gorge, impossible à prononcer. Il l'avait déjà entendu, vu, connu et c'était la seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit en ce moment même. Qui d'autre pouvait être aussi fourbe pour vouloir prendre sa place.

Alors qu'il tenta de trouver son nom, une immortalisation virtuelle apparut sur les écrans, en partant du bas certains pixels prirent des teintes différentes, foncées et claires à la fois. Le rideau se leva, et le visage de l'homme apparaissait lentement comme pour lui laisser encore un instant avant que la réponse n'était donné.

_''Toujours aucun nom ?...''_

Il remarqua que le ton de la voix avait changé, l'homme avait prit une autre voix, sa vraie voix. Lui-même ne savait pas encore ce qu'il le retenait de le laisser parler au lieu de détruire ce foutu ordinateur centrale. Il cherchait des réponses, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même, il n'essayait pas simplement de retrouver les années perdues lorsqu'il n'était que Bucky, il voulait se rappeler aussi des nombreuses années passées avec l'ennemi.  
Les pixels foncés mettaient de la forme pour ses épaules tandis que d'autres dessinaient son sourire victorieux qui apparut en un instant. Puis le nez et enfin, ces yeux accompagnés d'une paire de lunettes rondes.

L'interdiction se leva, et le nœud se déroula de sa tête. De près il ne voyait rien mais en reculant, il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer son visage. _Arnim Zola_.

« - Vous êtes mort, Pierce l'a dit. »

Sans l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, Bucky sentit dans sa propre voix qu'elle avait changée. Pas exactement dans sa voix mais plutôt dans sa façon de parler, il n'avait pratiquement plus ce ton de recul et grave qu'il abordait quand on lui accordait le droit de parler. Du certaine manière, il s'en réjouissait puisqu'il n'était plus le jouet d' HYDRA.

_''Tant que la technologie vivra, la mort n'aura aucun sens pour moi.''_

« - Pourquoi se montrer maintenant ? Vous auriez pu continuer ce jeu... »

L'homme ne demanda pas à Arnim de développer ces paroles, il n'avait jamais vu son corps alors il en déduisit que d'après la façon dont il se présentait, ça avait sûrement un rapport avec l'électronique, quelque chose dont il n'y connaissait pratiquement rien.

_''Parce qu'il était temps.''_

Quand la voix très peu assimilable à un robot tellement qu'elle semblait humaine sortait des interphones, la bouche faite en pixels changeait de couleur pour montrer qu'elle bougeait. Ce fut compliqué à Bucky de dire s'il parlait à une personne qu'il pensait morte ou à une sorte d'hologramme virtuel rembobinant le peu qu'il avait sur sa personnalité.  
Tournant le dos aux écrans, il se rapprocha du lit pour regarder Monsieur Y, il se demandait s'il pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait et si Arnim était au courant depuis longtemps. Question idiote, évidemment qu'il l'était.

Maintenant qu'il essayait de comprendre, l'évidence se révéla. Ceci pourrait expliquerait pourquoi ils arrivaient à chaque fois à les retrouver. Caméras, ordinateurs, satellites, ces simples outils utilisés au quotidien étaient aussi ceux qui lui donnaient le droit d'espionner, d'observer tout le monde selon ses envies. Il ne fallait qu'introduire une conscience malsaine pour que son utilité puisse être utilisé de la mauvaise manière. Arnim Zola était le virus. Même s'il anéantissait un endroit, il apparaissait dans un autre grâce à une sauvegarde. Il était encré dans le centre mère de l'électronique, et Bucky n'avait pas les moyens pour s'en débarrasser. Il serra les dents à cette pensée, il ne pouvait rien changer en une seule fois mais pas à pas, éliminant base par base. Jusqu'à remonter à la source. La dernière.

_''HYDRA n'a jamais cessé de se réinventer. Le S.H.I.E.L.D, une très belle idée de mademoiselle Carter, je devrais lui présenter ma gratitude...mais ce n'était qu'une mascarade depuis le début. Maintenant, que la vérité est sous les feux des projecteurs, dorénavant plus rien ne nous oblige de nous cacher. Une réussite.''_

_Agent Carter. _Un nom familier, ses yeux se plissèrent quand il tenta de se rappeler qui elle était. Il l'avait déjà vu, à plusieurs reprises avec lui et puis, il était rare de voir une femme dans l'armée Américaine, elle avait la beauté de la femme parfaite. Un sourire s'esquissa quand son visage lui revint en tête, Steve et Peggy auraient fait un merveilleux couple.

« - Vous avez échoué avec votre algorithme, je n'appellerai pas ça une réussite. »

Au même moment, les lumières et les écrans d'ordinateur s'éteignirent le laissant dans une pénombre pleine de tension. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter sous sa combinaison, et il fut rapidement sur les dents quand la voix se mit à rire horriblement dans cet enfer. Ces sens étaient mis à rude épreuve, il attrapa tout de suite son fusil d'assaut, il ne voyait toujours rien et ce n'était pas le laser rouge sur son arme qui allait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Prenant ses précautions, il recula pour rejoindre la table des commandes mais son dos heurta quelque chose derrière lui. Sans hésiter, il retient son souffle et se retourna pour tirer. L'être ou la chose qui était là, avait déjà disparu quand ses tirs illuminèrent furtivement un petit espace pour ensuite frapper sur le mur plus loin. L'homme crut un instant qu'il avait affaire à des hallucinations, à part Monsieur Y allongé sur son lit et les morts dans leur tube, il n'y avait personne. La salle était fermée et il aurait certainement entendu si quelqu'un avait fait son apparition. Barnes ne rangea pas son arme, toujours sur ses gardes si l'hallucination revenait lui faire un tour.

Les rires se turent enfin pour faire place à l'unique écran qui se ralluma ne montrant seulement que des grésillements.

_''Je dois admettre que j'ai fait une erreur. Ou plutôt des erreurs...''_

L'image sur l'écran sursauta et une photo d'un homme non-inconnu se révéla. C'était Monsieur Y peut-être moins âgé, il avait le visage ferme et portait sûrement son smoking même s'il ne voyait que le haut de ses épaules dans un habit noir. Zola reprit parole tandis que le prochain écran s'alluma puis le suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier :

_''Mais je m'applique toujours à les corriger.''_

Sur ces paroles, l'image d'un autre homme s'afficha sur le deuxième écran, son regard était cambré sur le côté. Il portait une courte moustache au-dessus de sa bouche, les cheveux coupés bas et habillé d'une veste noire sur une chemise blanche. Il arborait un sourire charmeur et Bucky était certain de le connaître, son nom était écrit en dessous de l'image.

« - Howard Stark. »

_''Tragique accident.''_

Dont il était l'auteur. Une croix se plaqua contre sa photo au même moment où les visions de l'accident présumé se leva dans son esprit, il pouvait revoir le visage du conducteur freinant dans sa voiture et de sa passagère paniquée. Quand il s'était occupé de l'homme ce jour là, il vit un autre flashback où il rattrapa la femme qui courait pour lui échapper. Il l'avait violemment retourné pour ensuite la plaquer contre le sol à moitié enneigé. Il l'avait agrippé, sans pitié, par l'épaule avec sa main cybernétique, se referma contre son cou. Serrant, encore et encore alors que la femme le regardait une dernière fois, avant de perdre à tout jamais la lueur dans ses yeux.

_'' Et Maria Stark, un dommage collatéral...pauvre femme.''_

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Arnim prononça son nom sans aucune émotion. Le cœur de Bucky se serra dans sa poitrine, il s'en voulait de l'avoir oublié et tout les autres gens dont leur nom ne lui revenait pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Zola semblait apprécier ce qu'il avait face à lui, alors il continua son énumération avec le troisième écran qui montra un autre homme. Une autre photo en noir et blanc, et d'après son visage et son physique il arrivait à présenter l'homme comme un être charismatique avec une voix forte pour captiver son audience. Ses lèvres soufflèrent son nom écrit en dessous : _John F. Kennedy._

_''Assassiné sauvagement d'une balle dans la tête, tout ça sous les yeux de sa femme. Le travail d'un sniper très qualifié.''_

_J'étais le sniper._

C'était ironique venant de lui, et Bucky en grognerait presque. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'attentat et il était frustré de savoir que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui allait lui rappeler les crimes qu'il avait commis tous au long de sa carrière d'assassin. Une marée de sang parsemait son chemin, il en était parfaitement conscient, peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt à les entendre. À se faire juger.

D'autres photos de personnes se révélèrent dans chaque écran suivit de croix qui barraient leur visage. Les écrans ne suffisaient pas pour toutes les faire apparaître, il fallait en faire disparaître tel des dominos qu'on faisait tomber tour à tour sans s'arrêter.

_''Taylor Cassavetes, Dimitri Kosvlo, François de Vaires, Omar Ahmadinejad, Zane Garrett, Lee Chung et j'en passe...''_

Les gens étaient de toutes nationalités, il y avait des enfants, des adultes, des Asiatiques en passant par des Français... Sur chaque visage, un sourire mais à présent, le bonheur n'existait plus.

_Stop._

_''Tous, tués de vos mains. ''_

_Arrêtez._

_''Pendant 70 ans, vous nous avez servi. Vous avez torturé, assassiné pour le compte d'HYDRA, vous ne valez pas mieux que moi.'' _

_Taisez-vous._

_''Pourquoi ne pas continuer à être ce bon soldat obéissant ?''_

Quelque chose en lui se fissura et avant qu'il s'en rendît compte, son bras cybernétique frappa de toutes ses forces contre l'écran le plus proche de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler, il ne voulait plus rien entendre de sa part, il en avait fini avec eux.

_Je ne suis plus lui, je ne suis plus le soldat de l'hiver._

Son souffle dérangea le silence de la salle, il respirait à pleine bouche et la colère lui était remonté pour finalement ressortir dans un excès de colère.

_''La même réaction, tant de colère alors que vous savez vous-même ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable, personne n'est là pour vous et personne ne sera là. Vous êtes comme une étoile...rouge...solitaire, cherchant désespérément un but dans une vie volée.''_

Bucky sortit son poing de l'écran, les étincelles tapèrent sur son bras mais il ne ressentit rien. L'écran était complètement fichu mais tant pis, il ne pouvait plus contenir le feu qui bouillonnait en lui. Si Zola était devant lui, il n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre, il l'aurait tué sur-le-champ. Le brun releva la tête, aucune expression se lisant sur son visage. Tournant sa tête, il regarda droit dans la caméra comme pour le défier.

« - C'est fini Zola, que vous le voulez ou non, vous avez perdu. J'ai un but dans la vie, je m'appelle James Buchanan Barnes et il y a des gens qui sont là pour moi. »

_'' Vous parlez de M. Rogers ? ''_

« Exactement. »

_''Très touchant, mais j'ai encore un coup d'avance sur vous tous.''_

Bucky ne cacha pas sa surprise et fronça les sourcils. Un bruit de bips alarmants sans interruption capta son regard. Malgré que la salle était tombée dans le noir, ses yeux s'étaient imprégné du lieu. Seuls les ordinateurs pouvaient encore être aperçu grâce à la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Il vit vaguement les formes de Monsieur Y mais lorsqu'il s'en approcha de plus près pour mieux voir, il aperçut sur la machine qui fonctionnait toujours que les battements du cœur ne s'affichèrent plus en pics. Une courbe continue se traça et les bips étaient devenus un long son aigu. Venait-il de perdre la vie ou venait-il d'être tué à l'instant ?

Il n'eut le temps de comprendre qu'une chose l'attrapa par l'épaule et le lança dans la salle. Dans l'élan, son corps frappa une rangée complète de tubes et il termina directement encastré dans le mur. Bucky tomba par terre, il ne voyait rien mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce problème puisque la chose non identifiée voulait le tuer.

Le brun ne savait pas avec quoi il avait affaire, il tira de gauche à droite dans la salle, espérant toucher cette chose. Au final, il n'entendit qu'un bruit lourd en retour, comme un saut puis une retombée. Ce saut s'accompagna d'un autre bruit qui claquait dans ses oreilles, il fit le lien et comprit que c'était des fils arrachés... Un tube qu'on arrachait de son emplacement.

De justesse, il se jeta sur le côté et évita un tube rempli d'eau qui explosa contre le mur déversant son liquide et les bouts de verres. La salle était maintenant jonchée de verres coupants et ces bottes se noyaient dans ce liquide étrange, l'odeur néfaste et la vue des corps d'hommes morts lui donnèrent la nausée mais il résista à vomir.

Bucky tenta de se remettre sur pied alors qu'il était retombé à plat le dos en premier. Il fallait tout de suite se relever pour être en mesure d'affronter la chose mais celle-ci fut plus rapide que lui et avait déjà sauté pour le plaquer à nouveau au sol. La tête tapant fatalement le sol, lui offrant une nuée d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Il tenta de prendre de l'écart de son adversaire mais son corps était bloqué sous son poids. Il ne restait plus que ces mains, il le frappa avec l'arme au niveau de ce qui semblerait être sa tête mais ce geste ne fit aucun dégâts pour au moins le faire bouger. Gardant son sang froid, il n'essaya pas une seconde fois, si la première fois n'avait pas réussi alors qu'il y avait mis toute ses forces, il allait devoir passer à autre chose.  
Avec son poing métallique, il frappa son torse. Toujours rien, alors il s'attaqua sur la tête cherchant les points sensibles, aucune réaction. Pendant ce temps, la chose n'avait rien fait de particulier, il ne l'entendait même pas quand quelque chose de froid se serra sur son cou non protégé. La panique commença à remonter en lui, mais il garda encore le contrôle. Il attrapa de sa main humaine, un couteau et l'enfonça dans son cou en dernier recours. Des étincelles jaillirent sur son visage, picotant sur sa peau mais il ne pouvait pas éloigner son visage. Il n'y pensa même pas quand ses yeux virent enfin ce qu'il avait en face de lui. La lumière naissant des étincelles était faible mais il arrivait à voir, ce n'était pas un homme ni un robot. Un ensemble des deux. Il aurait juré voir les traits de Zola sur ce visage fait de métal.

_'' Vous serez mort bien avant Captain America, il vous rejoindra bien assez tôt, grâce à vous.''_

Bucky n'avait pas peur de mourir, mais il avait peur de voir le seul homme qui avait encore foi en lui l'être. Il devait se libérer, il ne pouvait pas mourir mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'air manquait dans ses poumons, et il avait du mal à retirer ces bras faites d'une texture métallique. La seule chose que Bucky arriva à faire était de décaler le monstre de métal sur lui pour regarder derrière lui alors que les nombreux visages avaient disparu. Et il vit des nombres, pas de simples numéros. C'était un décompte qui s'écoulait, 3 minutes. Tel était le temps qui était affiché dans toute sa grandeur sur les écrans encore valides.

Encore 3 minutes, ou la base explosera pour de bon.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu comme toujours :) N'hésitez pas à me le dire par review, et merci à celles qui commentent à chaque chapitre, vous êtes super !  
Pour information : l'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin, d'où la partie 1 et partie 2, j'adore faire ça... Il lui reste encore deux chapitres... Ah que le temps passe vite ! À bientôt !_


	19. Part II : et je suis le Winter Soldier

_Bonjour tout le monde, vraiment désolé pour l'attente (très moche de ma part) mais durant ces semaines, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me consacrer à l'histoire... Eh oui, en pleine semaine de révision et tout le blabla qui va avec.  
Voici le chapitre 19, l'avant dernier ~ (que le temps passe vite) et le dernier chapitre sortira sans problème la semaine prochaine, déjà tout préparé depuis un certain moment.  
_

_\- Merci à : _ Lou42 pour ta review, contente de voir une nouvelle qui apprécie l'histoire.  
_ Linoa87, je pense que cette fois tu as attendu un bon moment avant de revoir ce chapitre. Désolé !  
_ Bee, et non juste deux chapitres avant la fin ;)  
_ Rose-Eliade, toujours au RDV j'espère que cette partie II te plaira aussi._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : ...Et je suis le Soldat de l'Hiver [PARTIE 2]**

_**L**a carte était étalée sur la table en bois, les endroits exacts où le train allait passer étaient notés d'un point rouge. Chacun avait vu et revue la région minutieusement, il fallait toujours se préparer pour l'inévitable s'il arrivait. À présent, sous la lueur d'une dernière bougie allumée, ils semblaient tous prêts pour parer au plan le lendemain comme prévu._

_Steve Rogers fut le premier à lâcher la pression alors qu'ils étaient encore la seule équipe encore debout, la nuit s'était déjà empressée sur le champ de bataille. Son vieil ami d'enfance était assis à une chaise, à moitié assoupi la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main. Ces yeux commençaient à lui picoter, et il avait du mal à se tenir réveillé. Les autres membres étaient presque dans le même état attendant de pouvoir dormir confortablement et normalement dans un vrai lit._

_« - 5 minutes, s'exprima Captain America le regard rivé sur la carte. Je pense que 5 minutes suffisent pour capturer Arnim Zola. »_

_Bucky Barnes se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le nom, sa main qui avait calé sa tête retomba à plat sur la table dans un petit bruit. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été discret sur ce coup-là, tout le monde le regardait étrangement tandis que des visions d'horreur lui revinrent en tête._

_« - Tout va bien Bucky ? Demanda Steve._

_\- Un cauchemar l'ami ? » Rappliqua Dum Dum perplexe._

_Barnes ravala péniblement sa salive, il aurait juré qu'il avait des sueurs froides qui pelaient sur son front. Il ne savait pas quoi leur répondre, le regard intense de Morita qui essayait de le déchiffrer lui mettait la pression. La réponse était simple, non il n'allait pas bien. Il se revoyait attacher sur cette chaise, ne pouvant que crier pour que la torture prenne fin. Des scientifiques d'HYDRA testaient sa résistance à la douleur, et lui injectaient des doses de liquides encore expérimentaux. _

_Steve l'avait retrouvé quelques temps après, mettant un terme à ses souffrances. Il était le seul à avoir vu les dégâts de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il était complètement drogué, comprenant à peine ce qu'il se passait ce jour-là. Après cette libération, son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas questionné sachant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre. Personne n'était au courant, il avait menti aux médecins de peur d'être à nouveau un cobaye au sein même de son propre camp. _

_« - Euh, je... »_

_Il devait encore mentir, mais il était certain que Steve l'aurait remarqué alors aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était là, la bouche à moitié ouverte, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cet interrogatoire. Il n'aimait pas être au centre des attentions, le brun avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient tous passé du plan d'attaque à lui maintenant._

_Par miracle, une jeune femme s'introduit dans leur tente. Ces yeux se retournèrent vers elle, voici son échappatoire. Les hommes suivirent son regard et se tournèrent pour voir Peggy Carter, attendant droitement derrière Steve qui la regarda en dernier, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_« - Rogers, on ne fait pas attendre une femme ! S'exclama Jacques Dernier, il se leva de sa chaise et poussa Steve à la rejoindre. Conseil d'ami si tu veux que ça marche, finit-il plus discrètement._

_\- Quoi comment ça que ça marche ? »_

_Jacques ne répondit pas, il devait être frustré comme les autres membres de voir que Steve pouvait faire l'idiot d'une façon si naturelle. Peut-être qu'il l'était tout simplement lorsqu'il avait affaire à une jolie jeune femme._

_« - Messieurs, dit Carter en inclinant légèrement la tête pour les saluer. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous l'emprunte un petit moment ?_

_\- Bien sûr que non ma dame, reprit Dum Dum. On en avait terminé de toute façon. »_

_Steve souffla, personne ne demandait son avis et Bucky en aurait presque rigolé s'il n'y avait pas encore la tension sur ses épaules._

_« - Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il non rassuré._

_\- Ah mais si on te le dit ! » Répondit Montgomery tout à l'heure absent de la conversation._

_Le blond les regarda un par un et s'arrêta sur Bucky, celui-ci d'un geste de la tête lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. D'un simple sourire, Steve les quitta rejoignant Peggy qui l'attendait à présent à l'extérieur de la tente._

_« - 10$ qu'ils sont déjà ensemble, dit Gabe à Jacques._

_\- Non, ta mise est trop petite. Moi je mise ma maison en France, et plutôt qu'ils vont l'être, c'est encore trop tôt pour les mettre ensemble._

_\- Ha ha ha ! Pouffa Montgomery. Vu comment Steve est coincé, il est mal parti..._

_\- Hey Derniers, tu oublies que personne ne veut ta maison déglinguée », finit Bucky._

_Il y eut un court silence et tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que Jacques râla qu'il était toujours la victime de l'histoire._

_« - Il n'a pas tort, termina Jim Morita alors qu'il termina d'affûter son bout de bois au couteau. Tu sais Barnes, tu peux compter sur nous s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Après tout, on est les Howling Commandos, si l'un de nous a un problème c'est ensemble qu'on le résout. »_

_Le concerné reprit son visage de marbre, le masque qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Il resta silencieux face à ces paroles. Pleins de choses le tracassait, il avait peur d'être de nouveau dans les mains D'HYDRA mais il ne pouvait pas encore se confesser. Il n'arrivait pas, il savait que ce n'était pas bon de tout garder pour soi mais peut-être que son tracas prendrait fin en arrêtant Arnim Zola._

_Au final comme à son habitude, il détourna le sujet ne leur laissant qu'un simple sourire de façade, c'était sa façon de s'exprimer quand les mots lui manquaient. Il n'était pas prêt à vider son sac et il se sentait désolé de ne pas pouvoir le faire pour le moment._

_« - Zola se mange le parquet en 3 minutes, faisable non ?_

_\- On est peut-être les Howling Commandos mais j'ai mes limites ! Peut-être que vous êtes des Captains Americas en collant mais pas moi ! Alors aux lits maintenant, une longue journée nous attend demain. » Railla Dum Dum._

* * *

**[2:59...]**

**L**es chances de mourir étouffées lui paraissaient plus proche que celles de l'explosion. Le mot chance en lui-même restait discutable, c'était plutôt un risque, un gros risque.

Encore une fois, il essaya d'écarter ces mains autour de son cou. Impossible de les bouger, elles étaient déjà compressées à son cou. Il suffoquait, cherchant la dernière parcelle d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons. Bucky avait beau essayé de résister, ne pas se rendre sans rappliquer, il l'avait fait certes, alors qui pourrait lui en vouloir s'il laissait cette chose lui brisait le cou ?

Sa vision devint trouble, il ne pouvait plus voir le visage de ce robot qui appartenait invraisemblablement à Arnim Zola. En dernier recours, il enleva sa main cybernétique de ces mains et la souleva pour se poser sur ce visage gris. Il referma sa poigne, agrippant la matière comme pour lui faire la même chose, broyer sa tête et laisser la trace de son passage.

Quand l'air s'épuisa, ses paupières commencèrent à se refermer délicatement. S'il devait mourir ainsi, alors il accepta son sort mais quelque chose en lui ne pouvait le laisser s'en aller correctement. C'était cette voix qu'il avait longtemps refoulé. La vie.

Il voulait vivre.

Sa main perdit de sa force, et elle se détacha de l'être fait d'une matière métallique.

Au même moment, un bruit assourdissant frappa le robot de plein fouet à la tête. Sa tête se tourna vers la droite, détendant la prise qu'il avait sur l'homme. Bucky pouvait sentir qu'il pouvait se dégager, profiter de cette action dont il ne connaissait pas la source pour rouler sur le côté.

Mais ces forces l'avaient quitté, il ne respirait plus sombrant peu à peu à une mort des plus calmes. Il succombait, et le poids du robot sur ses jambes avait disparu pendant un certain temps puis quelque chose de plus léger se mit sur lui, le prenant par les épaules.

Quelqu'un lui chuchotait, non pas exactement, il lui criait dessus et le secouer. Bucky pouvait à peine l'entendre, il capta juste certains mots. Il voulait s'endormir, dans un long sommeil, mais la personne n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire, elle répétait inlassablement son nom.

« - S'il-te plaît Bucky ! »

L'individu lui fit quelque chose et de l'air revint pour alimenter ses poumons. Son cœur réagit en une pulsion. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le coup et il ne put contenir son étouffement. L'homme n'eut le temps de reprendre son souffle que cette personne qui venait de le sauver se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il fallut quelques instants à Bucky pour savoir qu'il connaissait cette personne. Blond, costumé du drapeau américain. Le fameux Steve Rogers. Le brun était soulagé de l'avoir prés de lui, de voir que celui-ci ne pouvait pas remarquer le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage auquel cas, il aurait perdu sa langue pour s'exprimer sur ce geste étranger.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, il vit deux petits points rouges se former dans le noir derrière Captain Américain. Les deux points lumineux grossissaient à vue d'œil.

« - Baisse-toi ! », Aboya t-il.

Le robot revenait en force, Bucky eut juste le temps d'attraper Steve avec lui pour rouler sur le côté et l'éviter au dernier moment. La chose les rata de quelques centimètres, et avant de s'écraser sur le mur prés de la sortie, il freina faisant fumé ses pieds sur le parquet. La bête de métal se retourna pour voir ses deux cibles derrière lui qui s'étaient déjà remis debout. À présent, ils étaient proche du tableau de commande, le seul endroit où les rayons de lumières pouvaient les aider à y voir plus clair dans l'obscurité. Au dessus d'eux, les secondes s'écoulèrent sans relâche, bientôt ce lieu allait exploser et avec elle, toutes les données et les deux hommes.

Cependant, Steve semblait plus intéressé par ces données que pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette pièce ou de mettre hors d'état de nuire leur poursuivant avant la fin du compte à rebours. Le blond entra une clé USB dans un des système et pianota sur un clavier qu'il avait repris du sol. Bucky tenait son bouclier d'une main, il lui jeta des coups d'œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il vit une barre de chargement s'affichait sur l'un des écrans. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait et il était surpris de le voir manipuler l'appareil avec facilité, enfin il n'avait que taper une seule chose et la clé faisait tout le travail pour enregistrer les travaux d'HYDRA présent sur cette base. Ces données étaient-elles vraiment importantes ?

« - On a plutôt intérêt à sortir de ce trou à rat, je pense qu'on peut l'éviter et sortir de la salle par la porte, proposa Bucky.

\- Impossible. »

Bucky détacha son regard de la pénombre pour observer Steve qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur.

« - Je te demande_ pardon_ ?! »

Steve se releva et pointa du doigt la fenêtre derrière eux. Il regarda le panorama à l'extérieur et revint sur le visage de son ami, toujours impassible et sérieux. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, et quand **[1:00] **tapa sur l'écran principal, il en eut le souffle coupé.

« - Il faut qu'on brise la vitre, répondit Steve à sa place.

\- Et puis quoi ? Tu veux qu'on saut—... »

Le brun n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le robot fonça sur eux, il balança Steve vers la droite et profita pour lui voler la clé USB qui venait de finir son téléchargement. Le geste fut si rapide qu'il réussit à prendre le brun par surprise malgré qu'il ait évité son premier coup de pied. Le robot exploita son déséquilibre quand il avait lancer sa jambe et le plaqua contre la vitre. Le choc l'avait fait reculer tellement fort que peu de force fut retenu par le bouclier. Quand son corps frappa contre la vitre, celle-ci craqua derrière son dos malmené.

De son côté, Steve revint à la charge et abattit son poing sur sa tête mais son attaque fut stopper par la machine qui utilisa un seul bras pour l'intercepter. Il détourna sa tête pour le regarder, comme s'il avait oublié qu'une nouvelle personne était entrée dans l'arène.

Bucky, bloqué entre la vitre et le bouclier, s'extirpa le plus silencieusement possible en abandonnant le bouclier. L'être remarqua son déplacement mais il ne put l'atteindre quand le brun enveloppa son cou avec son bras cybernétique de façon à l'utiliser comme levier pour prendre appui sur lui et soulever son corps. Il se hissa sur son dos, le bras entourant toujours son cou et le poussa à tomber en arrière avec lui. Avant de tomber le dos au sol, il évita l'impact en chevauchant l'être de métal et lui asséna des coups au visage. Point sensible d'après lui.

Alors que Bucky frappait maintenant à tous les endroits de façon à mettre à terre son adversaire plutôt coriace, Steve avait repris son bouclier. Le robot ne ressentait rien, et arriva à se lever son dos du sol sans montrer de signe de faiblesse. Bucky sentit le mouvement en approche de son vieil ami et laissa sa place. Le blond donna un violent coup de bouclier en le lançant de toutes ses forces. L'objet composé de vibranium cogna la tête et l'envoya balader à nouveau dans la pénombre.

« - On neutralise comment cette chose ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

\- Pas cette fois, le temps joue contre nous. On l'éloigne le plus possible et on passe au plan B.

\- Comment ça au_ plan B_ ?

\- Ce plan B ! »

Avec le pouce, Steve pointa à nouveau la vitre derrière eux et il attrapa son bouclier qui revint à lui tel un boomerang. Le son de plusieurs hélices en route percutèrent ses oreilles, quand il rapprocha son visage pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, il vit un long hélicoptère noir et à son bord, une femme dans une combinaison noire à la place du pilote. Elle conduisait l'appareil avec rigueur en avançant toujours un peu plus vers eux. Les portes de l'hélicoptère étaient ouvertes des deux sens, et tout de suite il vit une mitraillette à l'intérieur. Une autre femme tenait la lourde arme et semblait gêné par le vent qui venait sur elle. Même si ses cheveux bruns étaient reportés dans un chignon à l'arrière de sa tête, quelques mèches s'en échappèrent.

James reconnaissait la pilote, il avait vu de nombreuses fois pour à présent appréhender son nom mais la brune à l'arme lourde restait un mystère pour lui. Alors qu'il l'observait encore, celle-ci lui fit un geste, elle balayait le vent mais Bucky ne comprenait pas. Steve vint à son aide et le décala sur le côté.

Sans attendre, les tirs partirent directement dans la vitre dans un seul et même endroit. Les balles se logèrent sans ménagement sur la vitre. Après un chargeur vidé, la vitre résistait encore mais il était à présent impossible d'y voir quelque chose. Steve fut le premier à réagir et se rapprocha de la vitre, il lui demanda de le rejoindre.

« - À trois. »

Le brun comprit et s'avança pour arriver à ses côtés. Il avait vraiment l'intention de sauter dans le vide au final.

« - Un...deux..._trois_ ! »

En même temps, ils frappèrent la vitre endommagée avec leur pied. Une nouvelle fois, ils procédèrent au même mouvement et la vitre s'éjecta de sa place et tomba pour disparaître dans l'eau en dessous d'eux. La violente vague d'air créée par l'hélicoptère se déversa sur leur visage. Par réflexe, Bucky positionna son bras devant ses yeux, Steve fit de même tout en mettant un pied sur l'ouverture et une main pour se tenir à l'endroit où la vitre avait été enlevé.

« - Bucky ! Cria t-il à travers le son de l'hélicoptère. Passe en premier ! »

Il jeta un regard inquiet sur le blond et en dehors où il vit la brune qui leur fit signe de se dépêcher. Un sentiment bloqua ses jambes sur place, une vision se succéda, riche en émotions et il revoyait Steve, blessé, tomber du haut de l'héliporteur. L'homme secoua la tête pour effacer l'image mais aussi en une sorte de protestation, il n'avait pas envie de le voir chuter. Il devait surveiller ses arrières, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient au front.

« - Toi, d'abord. »

Leur yeux entrèrent un instant en contact, se jugeant l'un et l'autre. Deux bleus profonds, se ressemblant et pourtant s'opposaient par de simples petites différences. Le temps les avait modelé, transformé en l'homme qu'ils étaient dorénavant, mais qu'en était-il du lien d'amitié et de la confiance qu'ils partageaient pendant la guerre ? Était-ce une époque résolue laissant la place à un nouveau départ ? Pouvaient-ils encore espérer à se côtoyer même si ce lien s'effaçait à mesure où Bucky se rappelait de ses actes en tant que soldat de l'hiver ?

Juste à sa manière de le regarder et de ces mimiques presque imperceptibles, Bucky trouva la réponse. Il souhaitait que Steve l'avait compris aussi, le monde avait évolué et un des deux était encore fixé sur le passé.

« - Très bien, finit le Capitaine. Cette fois, tu as intérêt à me suivre.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Avant de se retourner, Rogers laissa échapper un léger rictus. Il recula de quelques pas, le bouclier tenu fermement et il courra. Bucky le vit sauter avec pleines d'assurances. Dans son vol, il enchaîna une roulade vers l'avant pour prendre de l'élan et il atterrit dans l'hélicoptère sans difficulté. Un envol et une réception parfaite. Ça semblait être du gâteau.

Bucky souffla tout l'air de ses poumons et détendit la friction sur ses épaules. Tout allait bien se passer, il n'avait qu'à suivre le même mouvement que Steve et il allait y arriver. Il avait la force pour le faire, assez de temps pour oublier tout, rien n'allait le perturber à cet instant.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un robot fasse son apparition, il s'apprêta à courir après avoir fait les quelques pas nécessaire pour prendre de l'élan mais quand il s'appuya sur sa jambe pour ensuite courir, le robot l'en empêcha.

Sa cheville était maintenue par ce robot, il ne pouvait pas lever son pied. Sur l'effet de surprise, il chavira des deux côtés. La chose tirait sur sa cheville pour l'emmener plus loin dans la salle. Ne pouvant se rattraper, il bascula vers l'avant mais il mit les bras en croix devant sa tête pour éviter tant bien que mal la chute.

Sa tête bondit sur ces bras positionnés comme un pare-choc, il n'attendit pas une seconde et utilisa son autre pied libre pour taper sur le robot qui maintenait sa cheville.

Au lieu de le taper au bon endroit, il visa le vide car la machine avait prévu le coup, il lui fit une clé de bras et n'eut aucun mal à plaquer sa tête au sol.

Bucky pouvait sentir la tête de métal se rapprocher de son visage. Sa peau entra en contact avec la composition métallique, froide et lisse. Il en eut des frissons.

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur à tuer... ? » _

Zola. Il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là, il se sentait même beaucoup plus en sécurité en silence qu'avec sa voix trop familière à son goût.

_À qui la faute..._

Le brun était à nouveau coincé, et puisque le décompte arrivait bientôt à sa fin, il n'arrivait pas à organiser toute ses idées dans son cerveau. Devait-il continuer à bouger dans tous les sens, frapper le robot, attraper un couteau, une arme à feu ou l'ensemble des idées citées pour déguerpir d'ici ? Ou attendre tout simplement sa mort ?

Ces pensées étaient confuses, mais quelqu'un finit par répondre à sa place. Une pluie de balles de mitraillette déferlèrent sur le robot toujours sur lui. Il devina que l'hélicoptère était toujours là à l'attendre. Le robot recula par la propulsion des balles et Bucky en profita pour prendre une lame à sa ceinture et malgré la douleur sur son bras humain tordu dans le mauvais sens, il se retourna et releva son dos pour enfoncer la lame dans la tête du robot.

Le geste lui donna un éclair dans le bras, il venait de le déboîter. L'homme grogna de douleur, les dents mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour faire passer la douleur fulgurante.

Il abandonna sa lame dans son visage et attrapa un objet métallique au sol. La clé USB. Puis Bucky prit appui sur le corps du robot pour faire une roulade en arrière. Avec son bras métallique, il tenait son bras fragile, il cacha la clé USB dans une de ses poches. Le S.H.I.E.L.D n'en aura pas besoin, en tout cas pas plus que lui.

L'adrénaline le poussa à en terminer avec ce robot mais un vieux réflexe le rappela à l'ordre, il se retourna pour regarder sur les moniteurs.

**[0:05]**

Il se maudissait intérieurement.

**[0:04]**

Avec peine, il se releva. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'adrénaline remontant telle une flèche.

**[0:03]**

Un pas, puis l'autre. Le souffle haletant par le stress et l'effort pour garder son self-control.

**[0:02]**

Regarder au loin et non derrière soi.

**[0:01]**

Le vacarme des hélices, les cris des personnes qui l'appelaient.

Tout était possible, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main car Steve lui tendit la sienne. L'espoir ne l'avait jamais quitté.

_**. . . . . **_

Un énorme souffle déstabilisa son saut, sa main était tendue vers l'avant pour attraper la main de la personne qui avait réussi à lui redonner foi de vivre. Mais face à l'explosion, il dériva de sa trajectoire initiale.

La base explosa, la cacophonie éclata, les dégâts volèrent tandis que les flammes prenaient de l'ampleur à chaque bouffée d'une nouvelle explosion. Le temps s'était comme ralenti, il n'entendait plus rien, la déflagration l'avait rendu sourd il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons.

Le déchaînement qui avait lieu sur la base se fit aussi ressenti dans le vol de l'hélicoptère qui s'écarta à cause d'une secousse. L'ancien soldat marchait dans le vide, il pensa avoir toucher sa main mais quand la réalité le frappa, il comprit qu'il avait manqué de peu de l'avoir.

Secoué, il n'eut pas la bonne position pour s'accrocher à la rambarde de l'hélicoptère plus bas. Ces bras et ses mains vaguaient dans l'air, et son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine quand l'altitude reprit le dessus.

Et cet acte manqué le bascula dans le torrent de la cascade. Comme une vieille scène qui se rejouait, il avait tendu sa main mais il était trop tard. Steve hurlait son nom tentant de retrouver son ami mais Bucky avait déjà disparu.

* * *

_Vos avis, un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé ? Quelqu'un qui veut me dire que c'est encore très moche de finir de cette façon ? _  
_Je suis toute ouie. À la semaine prochaine ! ~_


	20. Chapter 20 : Epilogue (fin)

_Bonjour tout le monde, comme prévu voici le dernier chapitre d'Enjoy the ride (snif snif)_

Pour répondre à vos commentaires (merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir !) :

Bee : Ah mais j'ai toujours aimé faire des fins du style cliffhanger, alors après cette histoire je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire une suite avec une autre histoire et un autre problème ou de rajouter un OS. En tout cas, si le temps et l'imagination me reviennent pour m'aider à écrire une suite pourquoi pas :D Je ne dis jamais non.

Linoa87 : Tu m'en diras des nouvelles pour cette fin ! :)

Rose-Eliade : Je suis comme ça moi, mouhahaha...

Je vais vous laisser le lire maintenant, lisez-le tranquillement sans vous presser surtout.  
BONNE LECTUURE !

* * *

**No man's land**

* * *

_« Depuis plus d'un mois déjà, vous apprenez par notre chaîne d'informations tous les dossiers secrets de notre pays suite à la chute du Triskelion. Chaque jour nous vous présentons celles qui ont le plus été consultées sur internet et aujourd'hui l'information qui a retenu votre attention selon nos chiffres, pourtant moins important que pour l'espionne russe, Natasha Romanoff convertie en agent du S.H.I.E.L.D, est celle de l'acolyte de Captain America. En effet, James Barnes connu sous l'homonyme Bucky n'a jamais disparu, il serait vivant et des vidéos de surveillances prises lors de l'attaque permettent de le prouver. Ces images supposent que cet homme ferait partie de cette organisation criminelle du d'HYDRA qui vient de refaire surface, connu pour la première fois durant la Seconde guerre mondiale. La question qui revient à la bouche des personnes que nous avons interrogées est la suivante : James Barnes, un héros ou un ennemi pour la nation ? Pour répondre à votre question, nous recevons McKutts Scott, spécialiste en... »_

**S**on pouce se décala sur la télécommande pour appuyer sur le bouton mute, et aucun son ne ressortit de l'écran. Les gens continuaient à parler, montrant de temps à autre, une image du prétendu Bucky, ainsi que des vidéos dans les rues ou dans le musée. Ils rajoutaient parfois leurs commentaires et comparaient de vieilles photos d'archives mais aussi des vidéos, celles qu'on pouvait tomber sur internet facilement en tapant les mots-clés. La qualité était moyenne voire très mauvaise, mais nul doute que les visages coïncidaient.

L'homme, assis sur une chaise, plutôt confortable et mise pour les invités, ne chercha pas à éteindre la télévision. Il savait tout de cela, ce qu'il voyait le rendait pensif et silencieux comme à son habitude. La femme à ses côtés ne disait rien non plus et restait plongée devant l'écran accroché au plafond. Allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, elle visionnait la seule chose qui pouvait encore la divertir dans cet espace vide et cloîtré du monde extérieur.

'' - Personne n'est libre, ajouta le brun sans la regarder. Nous sommes attachés à nos principes et à nos valeurs. ''

''- Tu ne devrais pas le voir ainsi, répondit la femme. C'est grâce à ça que tu es toi, vois cela du bon côté, c'est ce qui te rend unique et aimé des autres même si ça reste dur à le croire. ''

Discrètement, il chercha à lui jeter un coup d'œil mais la jeune femme avait tourné la tête sur son oreiller et l'avait prise sur le fait. Elle lui afficha un large sourire mettant en valeur ses jolies pommettes. Malgré les traits de vieillesse sur son visage et ses cheveux blanchis, elle restait une femme belle et resplendissante avec ce simple sourire qui l'épanouissait encore plus. L'homme à son chevet ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard sentant la chaleur remonter sur son visage. Il s'étala sur son siège et toussa pour faire partir cette gêne, il baissa sa casquette au passage quand il vit qu'elle le regardait toujours.

'' - Je pense savoir pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de toi, '' grommela-t-il.

La femme garda le sourire et fut prise, soudain, d'une petite toux. Elle avait l'air d'avoir souvent ses petites attaques d'après le verre déjà rempli d'un eau fraîche sur un plateau. Bucky lui rapporta le verre d'eau et l'aida à boire une gorgée avant de le reposer au même endroit. Elle le remercia d'un geste de la tête puis reprit la parole :

'' - _Étais_, ce n'est plus le cas dorénavant. Le temps nous a pris au dépourvu, ainsi va la vie. ''

L'homme tendit son bras pour attraper une photo sur la table, il pouvait voir une famille au complet. La jeune femme brune était heureuse, il y avait des visages heureux et des sourires qui montraient que la joie était à chaque fois avec eux. Comme il aurait aimé avoir une vie comme la sienne, pas forcément banale et tranquille tous les jours mais une vie normale. Il espérait avoir cette chance, peut-être qu'il trouverait la femme qui l'attendait pour former une famille.

Il reposa le cadre à sa place initiale et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre.

'' - Tu devrais t'accorder le pardon..Joh...euh...Bucky oui, excuse-moi j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment ma mémoire me joue des tours... ''

Entre les arbres de la propriété et les passants, l'homme vit une femme en train de traverser un passage piéton. Elle était habillée d'un jean noir, et d'un gilet ouvert où on pouvait voir un simple débardeur blanc. Elle tenait un sac à main et un bouquet de fleurs blancs, elle marchait tout droit pour aller à l'hôpital. Ces cheveux étaient blonds au soleil et bouclés vers les pointes, lui rappelant la femme à ses côtés.

'' - Il y a une femme qui te ressemble... ''

'' - Tu veux parler de Sharon, Sharon Carter, c'est ma petite fille. Elle m'a prévenu de sa visite, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir. ''

'' - Il est temps que je parte. ''

'' - Oh, déjà ? ''

Bucky revint prés d'elle, et lui attrapa gentiment la main. Avec les mitaines qu'il portait à ses mains, la vieille femme ne fit pas attention aux doigts gris qui dépassaient. Elle était captivée par son regard intense, ses yeux noisette étaient fins comparés à son bleu profond comme la couleur de l'océan. De beaux yeux bleus qui vous transportaient aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient.

'' - Merci de m'avoir écouté Peggy, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, de mon passé, de ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Je t'en suis sincèrement reconnaissant encore pour ce moment. Pour le pardon, je ne suis pas sûr que je peux me le permettre. C'est à ces gens d'en juger, je ne mérite pas celui des morts. ''

'' - Ce n'était pas toi, tu ne le savais pas. J'ai moi-même fait des erreurs dans ma carrière et dans ma vie, et je peux te dire que c'est grâce à elles que je suis devenue ce que je suis. Je connais mes valeurs, et toi, Barnes, tu as changé. Cette histoire, c'est du passé et tu as le droit qu'on te pardonne. C'est ce que tu fais maintenant qui est important, tout dépend de toi à présent. Ce que tu veux être, les gens le verront dans ce que tu ferras. Et puis, tu ne fais plus du mal à personne, non ? ''

Depuis qu'il ait vu Natasha, et que la base de l'Organisation fut démentie par le FBI, Bucky n'était pas resté dans l'ombre. Pas exactement dans l'ombre, certes il avait disparu depuis des semaines déjà ne donnant plus aucun signe de vie mais il ne s'était pas terré à ne rien faire. Il avait cherché les coupables, les noms sur sa liste et les avaient conduits à la justice, _sa justice_. Chaque fois qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve et qu'un visage refaisait surface, il inscrivait un nouveau nom dans sa mémoire. En fouinant dans les dossiers et dans les lieux où il était déjà venu en tant que soldat de l'hiver, il avait trouvé des pistes. La clé USB qu'il avait entreprise avec lui fut très utile. Ces pistes l'avaient emmené tout droit vers eux, il utilisait une grande partie de son temps pour les rechercher et cette chasse se terminait chaque fois d'une manière qu'un héros n'aurait pu tolérer. D'une manière que _lui_ ne pourrait jamais le croire faire.  
Ces agents étaient morts de ses mains, il ne les torturait pas même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il aimerait leur faire partager les atrocités qu'il subissait, à chaque lavage de cerveau à présent terminé, à chaque réveil et à chaque mission maintenant terminés. Les expériences, les douleurs infligées et les cris passés sous silence, tout cela il voulait l'expulser, or c'était déjà gravé sur sa peau.

'' - Non Peggy, tu as raison. ''

Mentir pour faire plaisir, Peggy n'avait pas à rentrer dans le vif de ses problèmes. Après lui avoir raconté ses souvenirs qu'il avait gardés pour lui seul, il se sentait apaisé. Un poids s'était détaché de son cœur de pierre, même un peu, il avait senti ce changement.

Il avait besoin d'un point de vue extérieur, d'une personne pure qui n'était au courant de rien. La seule personne qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était elle. Rogers avait de la chance de l'avoir, dommage que les choses se sont déroulées autrement et que le destin choisit de les séparer.

'' - Tu le veux ? ''

'' - Hum ? ''

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'arrêta directement quand la femme l'interpella. Bucky la vit tendre un paquet jaune, toujours avec un sourire aimable sur son visage. Il resta perplexe face au petit paquet qui était avant sur son plateau repas, il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou refuser sa gentillesse.

'' - Je te l'offre, ce n'est que des M&amp;M's, et mes dents ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient pour que je les savoure... ''

Finalement, Bucky la remercia en hochant la tête et lui prit le paquet pour le fourrer dans son gilet gris. Faisant des pas en arrière, il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte et regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme allongée dans son lit blanc.

'' - Steve, il te doit toujours cette danse. ''

'' - C'est vrai, mais j'ai déjà assez attendu, il est trop tard maintenant. Je n'ai plus cette chance de danser avec le partenaire idéal... ''

'' - Tu sais qu'il en vie, il n'attend que tu lui proposes ta main. ''

Peggy ne put lui répondre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle détourna son regard de Bucky pour voir qui allait rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit, et Sharon vint dans la chambre avec son gros bouquet de fleurs. La rose blanche de James semblait minuscule comparée à ce que sa petite fille allait lui offrir et ce qu'elle allait mettre dans ce même vase. Peggy s'apprêta à présenter Sharon convenablement à un vieil ami de guerre mais elle ne trouva plus personne à la fenêtre. Il s'était volatilisé depuis le troisième étage laissant le vent vaguer sur les fins rideaux.

Cette fois, il était assis sur un banc en marbre, fixant le petit bassin devant lui. L'eau coulait comme une minuscule cascade, et des poissons carpes koï nageaient en longueur, ils se rapprochaient parfois des rebords pour demander de la nourriture aux passants s'ils en avaient.  
Les personnes autour de lui ne lui prêtaient pas grande attention, même s'il apparaissait dans les médias ou du moins son visage, il était devenu monsieur tout le monde dans l'aéroport. On pouvait le confondre avec un voyageur qui attendait son avion, ou bien à un simple homme attendant l'arrivée de sa femme. Tout le monde était trop pressé pour remarquer qu'il était recherché, tant mieux pensait-il. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il y avait trop de monde pour lui. Barnes n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre encore plus longtemps, les mains dans les poches et le visage berné par les sonorités de pas et de discussions en tous genres, il pouvait s'endormir sans problème si seulement il n'était pas à vif et en constante vigilance. Si elle voulait lui parler, elle devait arrêter de le surveiller de loin et venir prés de lui. Il avait trouvé l'aéroport comme lieu idéal, à elle maintenant de faire le pas.

Cette vision de tranquillité disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut quand un nouveau son l'alerta, aiguisé et précis à la fois. Personne ne pouvait entendre ses pas, ses oreilles étaient affûtées à tout son avec l'entraînement.

'' - Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, un vrai fantôme. Comment as-tu fait pour venir là sans alerter caméras et policiers aux alentours ? ''

La jeune femme claqua des bottes et s'assit sur le même banc de sièges qu'il occupait, proche pour lui parler mais assez loin pour se protéger et attaquer en cas de danger. L'ancien soldat prit le risque de la regarder tandis qu'elle avait le regard sur le joli bassin décoré façon nature tropicale.

La jeune femme rousse portait un jean délavé qui était ajusté à sa chemise blanche laissant entrevoir un collier avec un pendentif en forme de flèche, plutôt original. Ces cheveux étaient remontés sur sa tête dans un chignon décoiffé, la tenue normale d'une femme lambda de son âge.  
Quand il termina de l'analyser, il observa à nouveau les poissons qui se baladaient en largeur. Elle cachait un Glock et des petits couteaux sur elle, bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas venir les mains vides. La façon dont elle était habillée lui allait beaucoup mieux que la combinaison de la Veuve Noire pensa-t-il.

'' - Comme toi : par l'entrée principale '', finit-il par répondre.

'' - En effet, question idiote de ma part. ''

Un rictus déforma son visage passible, l'ironie par l'ironie. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout lui dire, il était arrivé là en glissant ses mains dans les poches d'une hôtesse pour attraper sa carte afin de déverrouiller les portes de sécurité par la suite. Dés qu'il passa, il laissa par terre la carte et la femme reviendra sur ses pas en remarquant juste que sa carte était tombée, simple comme bonjour. Même si les caméras l'avaient prise sur le fait, d'ici là, il se serait éclipsé.

'' - Je me demande bien ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps, mais tu vas sûrement rien me dire. Alors je vais poser ma question autrement, tu sais comment disparaître alors pourquoi m'avoir tendu un rendez-vous ? ''

La scène lui revint en tête. Ce jour-là, il avait cru qu'il allait y rester, emporté par la force de la cascade. Si Natasha n'était pas intervenue, il serait certainement mort...

* * *

* . * . *

_Quand il se réveilla, son esprit était immédiatement en alerte. L'air vint s'engouffrer si vite dans ses poumons qu'il toussa douloureusement pour en extraire une partie.  
Sans savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il sentit une main se plaquer sans ménagement sur sa bouche l'arrêtant tout de suite de bouger, de parler et de penser clairement._

_'' - Chut. ''_

_C'était Natalia, enfin Natasha. Quand son nom remonta à son esprit, sa vision s'éclaircit et le brouilla se dissipa, il vit les grands sapins apparaître autour de lui et le ciel encore bleu au-dessus de lui. Vu qu'il sentait l'herbe sous lui, il comprit qu'allongé ici, la femme venait tout juste de le sauver de la noyade._

_Un bruit de propulseur l'arrêta dans sa réflexion et quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua un objet volant. C'était plutôt une armure rouge et jaune, elle se déplaçait dans les airs, sans savoir d'où venait cette idée Bucky était certain qu'elle habitait un être humain à l'intérieur. La tête qui composait l'armure tournait dans tout les sens comme si l'homme qui la portait était à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier dans cette vaste forêt. Ou de quelqu'un._

_Quand cet homme robot quitta son champ de vision, il regarda Natasha qui enleva sa main. Son parfum lui caressa le bout du nez, quelque chose de doux et de léger à la fois._

_'' - Stark a une sorte de rancune envers toi, dit-elle d'une voix détachée. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que je t'ai trouvé et sauvé avec. ''_

_'' - Stark ? ''_

_'' - Tony Stark, le fils d'Howard et Maria Stark, longue histoire et tu es un personnage important dans celle-ci, il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'en souvenir. ''_

_Barnes fronça les sourcils, il sentait l'accusation derrière ses mots bien qu'elle ne voulût être méchante, c'était juste un constat sec. Il avait déjà entendu le nom de Stark, il y avait ce train, ce flash-back où il tua ses deux personnes et puis Zola qui lui répétait ce qu'il avait fait. Alors ce couple avait un fils._

_'' - Je les ai tué, admit-il en fermant les yeux. Ils avaient un enfant..._

_'' - Oui, Tony Stark. Tu les as sans doute tués de tes mains mais tu n'étais qu'un pion manipulé sur l'échiquier comme je l'ai été. ''_

_Encore une fois quand il discerna ses yeux emplis de tristesse en son égard elle évita son regard, elle se sentait désolée pour lui. Bucky était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas que ce sentiment, elle se revoyait en lui. Elle aussi, avait tué des innocents._

_'' - Je vais dire à Steve que je t'ai trouvé. ''_

_La femme rousse se tourna pour pouvoir passer son appel par son oreillette mais ne put le faire car Bucky, en se relevant, attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter. Elle venait tout juste d'envoyer un signal d'appel et l'homme décrocha immédiatement pour y répondre._

_[_Steve, j'écoute_.]_

_Bucky tenait toujours son poignet qui tremblait légèrement face à sa poigne. Pourtant, elle ne détacha pas son regard et le défiait presque de lui parler. L'homme la relâcha comprenant que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il se fera entendre ou dire qu'il n'était plus l'assassin qu'elle avait connu. Il inhala un peu d'air pour reprendre un peu d'assurance et prit la parole._

_'' - Ne lui dit pas '', lui chuchota-t-il._

_'' - Pourquoi ? '' L'interrogea-t-elle sur le même ton._

_[_Natasha, t'es là ? Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvé. _]_

_Il avait de nombreuses raisons, une liste complète pour dire pourquoi il ne devait plus revoir Steve pour le moment. Mais aucune qui se présentait comme adéquate à la situation._

_'' - S'il-te plaît. ''_

_[ _Natasha ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _]_

_La jeune femme s'avéra distraite et coupa le lien avec Bucky pour divaguer son regard ailleurs, du moment qu'elle pouvait éviter cet ancien soldat. Elle lâcha crûment un mot en russe, son visage passible se cassant pour afficher un autre plus vivant. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation et n'était pas serein par ce qu'elle allait dire à présent._

_'' - Rien Steve, dit-elle à son oreillette. Stark se dirige vers ta position, rien à signalé de mon côté je pars rejoindre Hill. Terminé. ''_

_Même s'il n'y croyait plus, Bucky était surpris de voir qu'elle finit par se ranger de son côté. Natasha coupa le contact et enleva son oreillette pour la ranger dans l'une des poches de sa combinaison. Son masque était remis quand elle se reprit dune voix calme._

_'' - Trahison, voilà ce que je vais avoir en retour. J'espère vraiment que ça vaut le coup, Steve va l'apprendre et je ne serais plus son amie... Mince, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de t'écouter et de faire qu'à …— ''_

_''- Merci '', la coupa-t-il._

_La rousse ne le lâcha pas du regards non-certaine par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour enlever l'eau qui dégoulinaient en de grosses gouttes de ses cheveux entremêlés._

_'' - Je crois que j'ai mal entendu...''_

_'' - Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire. ''_

_'' - Oh, c'est pas vrai. ''_

_Bucky se sentit soudainement gêné face à cette situation et surtout par l'expression de Natasha. S'il n'y avait personne à sa recherche, il aurait sans doute pris son temps pour observer le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme qui avait l'air perturbé par son simple remerciement, c'était presque drôle de la voir agir si humainement en dehors des missions. Il aurait aimé voir les autres facettes qu'elle cachait de la vraie Natasha._

_Mais les choses l'ont voulu autrement et alors qu'elle avait baissé sa garde durant une seule seconde, il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un geste imprévisible qui devait être une manière pour la remercier mais c'était trop tôt encore pour l'acte de gentillesse. Et quand elle découvrit, ce fut trop tard, l'homme lui souffla une poudre jaune qu'il avait récupérée de son poignet en écrasant une bille jaune._

_'' - Je suis désolé. ''_

_La poudre se faufila dans ses narines et l'odeur remonta dans son organisme, les yeux de la femme se levèrent vers le ciel. Elle tenta de résister contre l'envie de dormir mais ces forces tombèrent rapidement comme son corps, mais Bucky la tenait fermement pour qu'elle ne chute pas. Il la cala contre un arbre et rechercha l'oreillette. _

_Quand il toucha ce qu'il cherchait, finalement il ne sortit l'objet. Il avait l'intention de prévenir Steve de la localisation de Natasha mais l'apparition d'une autre femme vint changer ses idées. Elle s'approchait à grande enjambée, ça devait être la fameuse Hill, et celle qui tenait la mitraillette dans l'hélicoptère._

_Il vérifia une dernière fois, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, puis il se retourna pour continuer son chemin et quitta la forêt. De nouveau, Barnes disparaissait tel un fantôme en ne laissant presque rien derrière lui. Il était mieux en solitaire._

_*.*.* _

* * *

_''_\- J'ai mes raisons, et tu as les tiennes. ''

'' - Mystérieux et peu bavard, on s'amuse comme des fous. Je lui ai dit. ''

'' - Tu ne lui as rien dit, dit-il en remarquant son mensonge. Sinon tu ne serais pas là, et lui, oui. ''

'' - On dirait que nous avons suivi le même entraînement, je ne lui ai rien dit comme tu l'as dit, même si je n'ai pas du tout apprécié le coup bas que tu m'as fait dans la forêt... Steve l'apprendra un jour ou l' autre, et vaut mieux ne pas être sur sa route ce jour-là. Tu as la chance d'avoir ce lien spécial avec lui. C'est moi où tu essayes de faire la conversation ? Ou je me trompe complètement et tu essayes de me tuer par l'ennui ? ''

'' - Je connais ton mode d'interrogatoire mais dommage pour toi, je ne te dirais rien. Va droit au but et dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? ''

Natasha soupira et leva une jambe sur l'autre.

'' - Très bien, je ne suis pas ici pour t'arrêter et en aucun cas pour te tuer. Ce n'est pas ma mission, on m'a chargeait de te prévenir que des gens hauts gradés savent qui tu es maintenant et je ne donnerais pas longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à te trouver comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui même si tu penses que personne ne peut t'atteindre. ''

'' - Je t'ai laissé me trouver. ''

'' - James, écoute-moi. Il y a des gens dont nous ne soupçonnons l'existence dont il faut faire attention, ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère et je sais de quoi je parle, tu dois savoir qui te soutient et ceux qui veulent te détruire. Tout se joue en ce moment même. ''

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un l'appelait James au lieu de Bucky et cela lui serra le cœur. Nostalgie des vieux jours...

'' - Tu dois quitter les États-Unis, il y a une guerre qui va se préparer. Tu es l'élément déclencheur, la goutte d'eau de trop et si je te dis cela, c'est pour Steve d'abord et le moment est mal choisi pour continuer ta vengeance personnelle. Je te conseille donc de rester aussi loin que possible des événements reliés aux Vengeurs. C'est mieux pour lui, pour toi, pour nous tous. ''

Le brun se leva prêt à partir pour une nouvelle fois et se fondre dans la masse. De toute façon, il avait hâte de quitter l'Amérique pour un pays sur l'autre continent. Se changer les idées et malheureusement de rechercher les autres agents d'HYDRA dans les autres pays.

Où aller t-il partir ? Pour le Canada ? L'Asie ? L'Europe ?

'' - Alors je suis considéré comme un problème ? ''

'' - Pas exactement, tu es son point faible et tu sais mieux que moi que c'est la seule chose à faire. Tu était Bucky, celui qui était là pour lui quand il n'avait plus rien et il est prêt à abandonner son titre pour t'aider. ''

'' - Et vous avez besoin de lui, je sais. Le message est passé. ''

'' - Je n'ai pas fini, prends cette enveloppe elle t'est adressée. ''

La rousse sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et la glissa dans ses mains. Elle se leva à son tour pour repartir d'où elle venait mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Bucky était perplexe sur son contenu.

'' - Fais ce que tu penses être bon, nous ne sommes plus des enfants James. Tu es libre de ton destin n'oublie jamais cela, tu verras _la vie en rose _qui sait... ''

Bucky s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe blanche en y plongeant sa main il ressortit un billet d'avion, et un téléphone jetable qui se mit à vibrer. Il releva la tête pour demander à Natasha de quelle référence elle faisait illusion à la fin de sa phrase, mais il savait déjà qu'elle était partie.  
Il s'intéressa à l'écran du téléphone et vit afficher _''numéro inconnu'' en plein milieu_, cela ne l'arrêta pas de décrocher pour savoir qui était au bout du fil. James lui faisait confiance et elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses paroles si on mettait les mensonges et les secrets d'États en dehors.

_[ Sergent Barnes ? ]_

_Impossible._

'' - Vous...vous êtes mort. ''

Surpris, Bucky marcha un moment pour arriver au couloir principal où tous les gens circulaient sans arrêt puis il fit un tour complet sur lui-même pour voir où l'homme pourrait être caché. C'était une blague, il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il puisse être encore vivant avec la balle qui lui avait tiré. On avait même annoncé sa mort, sa mission était un succès.

Autour de lui, hommes, femmes, enfants mais il ne voyait pas le visage qu'il cherchait. Il n'était pas là, alors où était-il ?

_[ Je suis assez mort pour dire que je respire le même air que vous et que mon cœur bat dans ma cage thoracique. ]_

'' - Prouvez-le, montrez-vous. ''

_[ Ha ha, ça serait avec plaisir que je vous aurais botté le cul pour m'avoir changé avec votre balle mais je vais devoir reporter notre rencontre à plus tard, en bon terme cette fois-ci, si vous acceptez l'offre que je vais vous faire. ]_

L'homme lit le billet qu'il tenait encore à une main, c'était un allé simple, direction Paris et avec, un passeport tout neuf avec un faux nom et une photo de lui. Alors sa destination était déjà choisie. Ça avait sûrement un rapport avec cette ville française que Natasha voulait dire avec la mélodie qu'elle avait faite sur _la vie en rose_.

'' Vous m'offrez un nouveau départ, je suis censé vous être redevable ? ''

_[ Seulement si cela vous tient à cœur. Je vous propose plus, un nouveau départ d'abord et un boulot plus légal. Vous travaillerez pour moi et en échange, vous arrêterez HYDRA comme vous le faîtes en ce moment. Je vous suis depuis un certain moment et toutes les affaires me ramènent à vous. ]_

'' - Qui a dit que j'allais accepter votre offre ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. ''

_[ En effet, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi mais moi j'ai besoin de vous, je sais qui vous êtes et vous savez tout autant que moi que les traites ne vivent pas longtemps. Vous avez peut-être la clé USB pour retrouver certains d'entre eux mais les adresses ne sont pas toutes recensées. J'ai des informations pour tous les démasquer, et je sais que vous désirez vous racheter et anéantir ces foutus assassins d'HYDRA jusqu'au dernier. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? ]_

Il y avait tellement d'agents endormis, parés à attaquer dés que l'assaut leur était ordonné, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela à quiconque. S'il s'exposait, il mettrait la faiblesse de Captain America en avant, il valait mieux pour lui d'accepter ce sale job et remettre la justice à l'honneur.  
Et quand ce jour arrivera où le danger sera minimal, il pourra revoir Steve, l'aider et apprendre un peu plus sur Bucky Barnes. mais pour le moment, il repartait en tant que soldat de l'hiver d'une certaine façon. Ils avaient chacun des chemins différents qui leur étaient tracés, c'était peut-être mieux d'attendre encore un peu avant de se réunir. Et puis, pourquoi pas Paris, la ville était charmante après tout...

'' - Où vais-je vous trouver ? ''

**~ |FIN| ~**

_" They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human "_

**KREWELLA - Human**

* * *

_TADAAA :D Moi qui voulait terminer mon histoire avant la sortie du film Avengers 2 je suis fière de moi et je suis plutôt contente du résultat obtenu devant cette fin qui me va à merveille. Au départ, j'étais partie sur une histoire à 10 chapitres et j'en ai fait le double, wow !_  
_Un dernier petit commentaire pour la route ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ~_  
_J'espère qu'au début, vous ne vous êtes pas perdus... Il est vrai que j'aurais pu continuer au même endroit mais j'ai préféré laisser des jours s'écouler sinon on se serait joué encore une scène au même endroit encore une fois._  
_Bref, je n'ai pas d'autres idées de fanfiction sur Captain America mais d'ici là, portez-vous bien et je vous dit à la prochaine ! Peut-être qu'on se reverra en chemin ! :D  
Bye bye !_

Correction : le 20/09/2015


End file.
